Six time widow Part 2
by DarkTracy
Summary: It has been 2 years since Hikaru died and Haruhi gave up on men and life is going well. But Yoshio still hasn't given up on making Haruhi marry Kyoya and with Hikaru's mother coming close to figuring him out one must wonder. full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here is part 2 and here is the full summary.**

**It has been 2 years since Hikaru died and Haruhi gave up on men and life is going well. But Yoshio still hasn't given up on making Haruhi marry Kyoya and with Hikaru's mother coming close to figuring him out, one must wonder… Is it worth risking the wrath of the Shadow King who has made it clear he wants nothing to do with his father's plans?**

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM<p>

_Haruhi walked among her the path of her garden. She looked around the beautiful flowers all around her. She stopped when she came to a lovely looking pink flower. She bent over and picked it._

"_It's lovely isn't it Haruhi-Chan huh?" _

"_Yes Mitsukuni it is," she said as she walked on. Soon she came to another flower that was just a simple white one. It still seemed nice though so she picked it as well._

"_Do you like it Haruhi?"_

"_Yes Takashi I like it a lot," she said before walking on. It didn't take long for her to get to another flower that caught her eye. It was a very red looking one. She picked this one too._

"_It's nice isn't Haruhi?"_

"_Yes Hikaru it's really nice," she said. She looked down at her bouquet of flowers that represent her husbands._

"_All of you are nice, you always had been and you always will be."_

* * *

><p>Haruhi blinked as she came out of her dream. She gave off a sad sigh. She had been having this dream for so long now. It was sad but at the same it did bring her a sense of comfort. It made her still feel like she had a connection to her husbands and they were still there watching her.<p>

"Mommy, I'm Up!" she suddenly heard a small voice call out.

Haruhi giggled. "Who needs an alarm clock when I have that little wake up call?" she said to herself as she got out of bed and walked over to her daughter's room. Little Sai was standing in her crib smiling brightly as her mother walked in like she did almost every morning.

"Mommy!" she said happily. Haruhi smiled. Ichiko and Kaito had both more or less been like that when they were her age and Haruhi would come into their room in the morning. They all mostly take after their fathers but there were some things they had in common.

"Good morning sweet heart," she said hoisting her baby up. "Oh you're such a big girl."

"Big Girl, Big Girl, I'm a big girl!" Sai shouted happily.

Haruhi giggled at her daughter's enthusiasm. "What shall we wear today?" she said opening up Sai's closet. "Shall we wear your purple dress?"

"No, it's out of date," said Sai. Haruhi sighed. Hikaru or Kaoru might not be around to help her in the ways of fashion, but Ageha sure as hell was. She still came over a lot to see the kids. Haruhi couldn't help but think that it was just her best way to cope with neither one of her brothers being around any more. Not that Haruhi blamed her.

"Okay you don't want to wear purple. How about this lovely yellow one?" asked Haruhi.

"Not the season for yellow," said Sai.

"Of course it's not," said Haruhi as she got out another one.

"Momma, Momma," said Ichiko running into the room in her school uniform.

"Yes honey?" asked Haruhi poking her head out from the closet.

"Momma, can you put my hair in pigtails?" asked Ichiko holding up her hair brush.

"In a minute after I'm done helping your sister get dressed," said Haruhi.

"Why not wear the new blue one from Aunt Ageha?" asked Ichiko.

"Yeah the new blue one, the new blue one!" said Sai.

"New blue one?" said Haruhi as she looked back into the closet. There were so many clothes in the toddler's closet she wasn't sure what kind she talking about.

"This one?" asked Haruhi pulling out a random one.

"No, no, that last season," said Sai. Haruhi shook her head as the toddler walked in too.

"That one," she said pointing to one near the back.

"All right then," said Haruhi as she changed her baby into her clothes. "Now we can do your hair Ichiko."

"Thank you Momma," said Ichiko as Haruhi started to brush her hair and put it into pigtails.

"Sai, do you want some your hair in pigtails as well?" asked Haruhi.

"With this dress?" said Sai.

"Okay never mind," said Haruhi, "All right Ichiko, better go and get some breakfast before school. And where's your brother?"

"Probably outside practicing," said Ichiko.

"Oh okay then," said Haruhi, "Go get some breakfast, both of you."

"Yes Momma."

"Yes Mommy."

Both sisters ran off together to the kitchen while Haruhi headed outside to the garden.

"Kaito?" she called out. It didn't take long for Kaito to come running up to her in his kendo robe and his sword. "Come one honey time for school."

"Yes Mom," said Kaito running off to his room. Haruhi watched him go before heading to the kitchen to join the girls. Kaito came soon after fully dressed in his school uniform.

The family ate breakfast happily together talking about anything that came to mind. It seemed like there was nothing the kids weren't afraid to say or ask their mother.

Haruhi didn't mind. She liked that her kids were so willing to talk to her.

"Bye Ichiko, bye Kaito have a good day at school," said Haruhi giving her older kids a kiss good-bye.

"Bye Momma."

"Bye Mom."

Both kids ran off towards Hayao waiting by the car. Haruhi and Sai both stood in the doorway and watched them drive off.

"Mommy, when am I going to school?" asked Sai as she and Haruhi walked back into the house.

"Next year," said Haruhi.

"Oh I want to go now!" said Sai stomping her foot.

"But honey if you go now, then you and I won't be able to do things together," said Haruhi picking her daughter up by her hands and started flying her around the room.

"Wee!" shouted Sai as she twirled with her mother. Haruhi giggled before putting her daughter down.

"Again, again!" said Sai.

"Mmm, Mommy has some work to do but you can come and color in her office some more if you want," said Haruhi, "Would you like that?"

"Yeah!" said Sai running off to her room. Haruhi walked off to her office and started on her work before Sai came in with her crayons and newest coloring book. Haruhi looked over at her and smiled before she started writing some stuff down. As she did she notice Sai doing the same thing she was doing. Haruhi brushed a bit of her hair back and watched as Sai did the same.

"Hmm," she said scratching her chin.

"Hmm," repeated Sai doing the same.

Haruhi had to giggle. That only caused Sai to giggle too. "Are you going to copy everything Mommy does?" asked Haruhi.

"You're fun to mimic," said Sai, "You're like a big toy Mommy."

"Oh brother," said Sai falling back into her chair.

"Oh brother," said Sai falling back onto the floor. Haruhi got back to her work, just barley able to ignore all the things Sai was doing in her office as well.

When noon rolled around the two of them had lunch together out in garden since it was such a nice day. Afterwards Haruhi put Sai down for her nap. Once she was asleep, Haruhi was able to do some more serious work without getting too distracted. Haruhi was still the major lawyer for the Hitachiin as well as for Haninozukas and Morinozukas. Granted she had others to help out, it was just that she was usually the first one the three families came to for legal matters. Haruhi didn't mind though. It paid good and she was doing she had always wanted to do. Haruhi really did make a good income with either family as their lawyer. She almost didn't really need the extra money she was getting from the same three families to help support her and the kids. That usually went to help pay Tadao, Yuu and Hayao's salary and the house. Everything else came from her salary as a lawyer. Anything left over Haruhi would usually try to find a charity to help donate it to in honor of her three late husbands. She was well known as the good hearted widow among most people. Of course she was also well known as quite the great catch among many of the rich families that happen to have single sons her age. Of course Haruhi was still doing good at keeping them at bay. It had almost been two years since Hikaru, and Haruhi hadn't been with any kind of man since then. Granted she had had some longings as a woman, but she was more or less able to overlook it just a bit. The more important thing to her now was to know she was happy with her kids, which she was most truly, was.

"Mommy, I'm Up!" shouted Sai.

Haruhi quickly got up and got her. "Did you have a nice nap?" she asked tapping her nose.

"Uh-huh," said Sai.

"Good, you want to come and play in Mommy's office first or would you like to wait in the living room for Ichiko and Kaito to come home?" asked Haruhi.

"Wait for Ichiko and Kaito," said Sai.

"All right," said Haruhi putting her down and letting her toddle. She went back to her room got back to work. Of course before long she could hear a lot of thumping and shouting.

"Well sounds like the other two are home," she said as she got up to go see them.

"Hi kids," she said walking into the room, "How was school."

"Good," said Ichiko.

"Yeah," said Kaito.

"Did you have homework?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes Momma," said Ichiko.

"Yes," said Kaito.

"Well go get it done then you can go and play," said Haruhi.

"Yes Momma," said Ichiko.

"Yes Mom," said Kaito. The kids kept to their rooms doing homework until dinner was ready. The family all sat down together and ate happily, listening to Ichiko's and to a lesser extent Kaito's stories of what happened at school that day. After dinner, the kids went off the play by themselves while Haruhi went and double checked what little homework Ichiko and Kaito had to do, and was happy to see very few mistakes. After that, one by one, each child's bed time came up and Haruhi put each child to bed, making sure to read them a story and kiss them good night.

When she got to her own bed, she moved her arm around the empty spot next to her. She hadn't told anyone this anyone, but she was still really lonely at night alone in her massive bed. She wouldn't mind having someone else to share it with her. But at the same time, she just didn't want to risk going through what she had with Hunny, Mori and Hikaru. She was fine on own right now and that was all that mattered. If and when she ever decided to start being with another man again, it would be her decisions and hers alone. She closed her eyes ready to have her flower dream again.

* * *

><p>Kyoya sighed as his father walked in yet again rambling on and on about Haruhi.<p>

"Father please I have work to do. I mean this with the greatest love possible. Go away or you'll find out how I got the nickname the shadow king." He said in an icy calm voice shocking his father.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Don't start with me boy!" snapped Mr. Ohtori, slapping Kyoya across the face. Kyoya moaned as he rubbed his face. "I would think after all this time you would come to understand that I and only I know exactly what is best for this family. Plus don't forget if you were to marry Haruhi and have child with her I would most definitely make you and your child my immediate heirs."

Kyoya had to think about that.

"Also I thought you were very fond of the woman," his father added.

Kyoya cocked his head from side-to-side. "Yes I am very fond of her," he admitted at last.

"That's what I thought," said his father, "As such I want to finally try and pursue her, here."He slid an invitation on to Kyoya's desk. Kyoya opened and looked at it.

**THE BETTO BALL **

**SATURDAY THE 15TH AT 7:00 PM**

**INVITE ONLY**

"What's this?" asked Kyoya.

"A new black tie event, only the very best and social elite will be there," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Oh, sounds wonderful," said Kyoya.

"Sneer all you like. It's still considered an honor to be invited to it in case you forgot," said Mr. Ohtori.

"I'm well aware of that Father. I just don't see what that has to do with me and Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"Simple the young woman is going to be attending this ball as well. It would be the perfect opportunity to make your move on her," said Mr. Ohtori.

"I see," said Kyoya looking over the invite again, "And how did you know she's going to be there?"

"I called and asked, and they told me she was already invited," said Mr. Ohtori, "This is your chance boy! Don't disappoint me!"

"I will certainly try Father," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>Haruhi looked at the invitation confused. "What the heck is this?" she said.<p>

"What the heck is this?" repeated Sai from the floor.

"Sai honey, not right now," said Haruhi still looking down at her.

"Sai honey not right now," repeated Sai.

"Sai," said Haruhi seriously.

Sai looked back down to her coloring book. Haruhi looked back at her invitation. "I don't think I've ever heard of this event before," she said.

"Will you not be attending then Madam?" asked Tadao.

"I don't see why I should unless there's something to do with any of the guy's families or for charity," said Haruhi.

"Very well Madam, I shall inform them that you are not attending," said Tadao.

"But Mommy it's a party, it's a party," said Sai.

"Yes I'm well aware of that honey," said Haruhi.

"You should go so you can look pretty," said Sai.

"Honey you don't go to a party just to look pretty," said Haruhi.

"Yes you do," said Sai.

"Honey," said Haruhi.

"Don't you think you're pretty Mommy?" asked Sai.

"It's not about that honey. I just don't really like parties that much," said Haruhi.

"Oh please Mommy go to the party and look pretty?" begged Sai.

"Sai…," said Haruhi.

"Madam, there's a phone call for you," said Tadao walking into the room with a phone.

"Oh who is it?" asked Haruhi.

"The curator of the ball. He was saying that he really would appreciate you coming to the ball. He said it would really help show everyone that this is an event worth attending," said Tadao.

"I don't know," said Haruhi.

"Plus he's put his hard earned money into this thing and unless people see it as a great event, he'll go broke," said Tadao.

"You got to be kidding me," said Haruhi.

"Go Mommy, go!" said Sai.

"All right I'll go," said Haruhi, "If it'll help I guess."

"I'm sure he'll be very happy to hear about that," said Tadao.

Haruhi looked over at Sai who was smiling brightly at her mother.

"Now you get to show off how pretty you are!" she said excitedly.

* * *

><p>"I hope this guy, whoever he is, is grateful I'm coming to this thing," said Haruhi as she and Hayao drove to the hotel where the party was happing.<p>

"He'd better, especially since you let Mistress Ageha put you in that new dress," said Hayao.

"Yeah," said Haruhi looking down at the big red dress that had golden embroidery on the front. As they pulled up to the hotel, she was surprise to see search lights flashing and a red carpet into leading into the hotel.

"He wants to worry about not going broke he could have cut back on some of this stuff," said Haruhi.

"Yeah no kidding," said Hayao as he got out of the car and opened the door for her.

"Thank you Hayao," said Haruhi smiling as she got out.

"Is that Haruhi Hitachiin?" she heard someone say as she walked towards the front door.

"Oh my god it is,"

"Oh wow look at that dress."

Haruhi smiled politely at many guests that almost seemed to part to let her through.

As she walked into the grand ball room, it was brightly lit with several golden chandlers. There were several different tables set up and a dance floor that many were already using.

"Mrs. Hitachiin, it's so nice to see you," said a random guest.

"Oh thank you," said Haruhi.

"Mrs. Hitachiin, no this fine woman still prefers Mrs. Haninozuka, don't you Madam?" said a male guest walking up to her and kissing her hand.

"Uh actually," said Haruhi.

"Mrs. Morinozuka, I heard your son was all ready awarded the Jr. Kendo champion recently," said another guest walking up to her.

"Yes that's true," said Haruhi trying to move away from everyone. But before she knew it, she was starting to get surrounded by people, all talking to her and asking her questions a mile a minute. Suddenly she felt a hand on her wrist and pull her out of the circle, leading her towards the dance floor.

She barely had time to turn around to see who it was before her savior had her up in his arms and was dancing with her around the floor.

"Kyoya?" she said surprise.

"Hello Haruhi," said Kyoya smiling at her.

"I didn't realize you would be here," said Haruhi.

"Nor I you, I thought you normally didn't attend such events," said Kyoya.

"Well let's just say I was guilt tripped into coming," said Haruhi.

"I see," said Kyoya as the song came to an end.

"Welcome to all," said the host walking up to the stage, "Please take your seats."

"Well, shall we sit together?" asked Kyoya as he offered Haruhi his arm.

"Sure why not," said Haruhi as she took it and walk to a near by table. Kyoya was even kind enough to pull out her chair out for her.

"Champagne Madam?" asked a waiter.

"Sure why not? I'm probably going to need it," said Haruhi as held up her glass.

"First of all I'd like to thank you for coming to this social event that was made for people like us," said the host. Everyone clapped their hands in agreement.

"Yep, going to need a lot of this," said Haruhi as she gulped down drink.

Kyoya smirked at her. "You've been married to at least three of the most socially elite families yet you're still not used to all of this," he said.

"What can I say, old habits die hard, damn rich people," muttered Haruhi.

"I'd like to take this opportunity to talk about what it is we are really here for," said the host, "We are here to honor some of the most special people who are doing more for our wonderful community." He started naming off different names and as he did each person stood up proudly. Haruhi just kept drinking until as he did, "And of course Haruhi Hitachiin."

"Haruhi?" said Kyoya.

"Huh?" said Haruhi putting down her cup. "Oh right." She quickly stood up and waved.

"Its people like these that whose example we should follow and who remind us that there are others out there that aren't as well off as we," said the host. Everyone clapped and the people mentioned took their seats.

"He's right you know, there are others out there who aren't as well off as us," said one of the other people at Kyoya and Haruhi's table. Haruhi looked over at her. She obviously wasn't Japanese. She had long blond hair with big bright eyes.

"Who's that?" she whispered.

"Miss Leola Kruel or Lela for short, I believe her family owns a demolition and repossessions," said Kyoya. Haruhi looked over at the woman who looked so sophisticated.

"Interesting," she said.

"I mean you have people out there who have to settle to living in some sort of mediocre apartments how pathetic," she said.

"I wouldn't say they were that pathetic," said Haruhi.

"Oh really?" said Lela, "Have you not ever seen some of these ugly places they have to live in?"

"Yeah, I use to live in one," said Haruhi.

"You?" said Lela looking her over.

"Yes me," said Haruhi, "I grew up in one."

"Then what the hell are you doing here with people like us?" asked Lela sneering at her.

Haruhi glared at the woman taking another swig of her drink.

"You are absolutely right. Why would I want to be around self-centered, stuck-up, over confident bitches like you who's name wasn't even mentioned!" she said before getting up from her seat.

"Ha, well excuse me for just asking a simple question," said Lela.

"Oh no, don't think like that, I just went and gave you a simple answer," said Haruhi as she walked out of the room.

Kyoya quickly got up and walked after her. "If we were back in the high school, that little stunt would have all but doubled your debt," he said as the two stood outside together.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I don't think you should wait outside here alone for your car," said Kyoya, "Especially if you're drunk.

"Whatever," Haruhi slurred right as she started to drift off to asleep and fall into Kyoya's arms.

Just then Hayao pulled up in his car.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"Oh I'm sure she's fine. She just had a little bit too much to drink. So I'll help take you home," said Kyoya.

"Sure, I guess," said Hayao as he opened the door and Kyoya helped Haruhi get in and got himself.

When they got back to Haruhi's home, Kyoya was the one that help carry her back to her room and lay her down in her bed. Then before he knew it, Haruhi woke up.

"Did you take me home?" she asked.

"Yes I did," said Kyoya.

"Oh thanks," said Haruhi. Before Kyoya could stop her in her drunken state, she sat up and kissed him right on his lips before falling back onto the bed. Kyoya wasn't sure what do after that!

"U-Um Haruhi?" He asked confused.

"Kyoya can you come by tomorrow? We'll go on a date." Haruhi said smirking, kissing him again before falling asleep snoring on the bed. Kyoya smiled at her sleeping form and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Mommy I'm Up!"

"Huh?" said Haruhi as she sat up. Her head was pounding hard. She squinted as the sun shown through her window right at her. Normally she liked the sun shining at her in the morning, but not today. She looked down to see she had somehow got changed into a pair of pajamas, and could only assume Yuu had help changed her.

"Mommy, I'm Up!" she heard Sai shouting again. Haruhi groaned.

"Why does she have to do this every morning?" she muttered as she managed to get herself out of bed and dragged herself to Sai's room.

"Mommy!" she said happily, "Mommy you look sick, are you sick Mommy?"

"Maybe," said Haruhi as she got Sai out of bed. Sai gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Better?" she asked. Haruhi smiled at her.

"Mistress you're up!" said Yuu walking into the room. Haruhi moaned holding her head.

"Sorry, was I being too loud?" asked Yuu.

"Kind of," said Haruhi.

"Well if you want, why don't you go back and lay down for a bit while I get Miss Sai

dressed?" said Yuu.

"Sure why not," said Haruhi.

"Where are you going Mommy?" asked Sai as Haruhi headed to the door.

"It's like you said sweet heart, Mommy sick so she's going to go lay down for a bit," said Haruhi.

"Get better soon Mommy!" Sai called out after, making Haruhi flinch some more and hold her head.

"Thank you Sai," she called back. When she got back to her room she collapsed back onto her bed and fell asleep. She wasn't sure long time passed before she heard some call out,

"Momma!"

She opened her eyes and saw Ichiko standing next to her bed with Kaito and Sai. "Yes honey?" she asked.

"Are you still feeling sick?" asked Ichiko.

"Kind of," said Haruhi.

"Well we made you some soup," said Ichiko. Haruhi looked up and saw Tadao was standing behind her three kids holding a tray.

"That's real sweet of you kids," she said as she rolled over to her back and sat up so Tadao could come and put the tray down on the bed for her.

"I, uh, gave some medicine for your sickness as well," he whispered pointing to the pain pills on the tray.

"Thank you," Haruhi whispered back. She took them fast.

"Momma, do you think you're going to be sick all day?" asked Ichiko.

"Oh I don't know. I should hope not," said Haruhi drinking her soup.

"Why don't we let your mother eat her soup and we go and play?" suggested Tadao ushering the kids out of the room.

"Thank you Tadao," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry about the kids, Yuu, Hayao and I will watch them all day for you," he said smiling.

"Thank you Tadao," said Haruhi. After her kids were gone Haruhi had some more time to think. She couldn't seem to recall what all happened last night. The last thing she really remembered was her telling off some snot nose spoiled brat and walking out of the party. Things started to get blurry after that. She wasn't sure but it seemed to recollect Kyoya taking her to her room then her kissing him and asking him out. Was that real or was it some sort dream. God she hope it was just a dream. She could only imagine what Kyoya would do if it had been real!

"All done with your soup Ma'am?" asked Yuu walking into the room.

"Uh yes thank you," said Haruhi.

"I brought you something else that might help you feel better," said Yuu handing her a Bloody Mary.

"Thank you," said Haruhi as she chugged it down, "Hey uh Yuu?"

"Yes?" said Yuu.

"Were you the one that changed me out of my dress last night?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes Madam I was," said Yuu.

"Was Kyoya Ohtori still here when you did?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh no, not exactly, He was the one that came and asked me to help change you," said Yuu.

"Did he say anything else to you before or after?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh no," said Yuu.

"You're sure?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said Yuu.

"Okay," said Haruhi.

"Was he supposed to?" asked Yuu.

"I don't know," said Haruhi as she got out of bed. "I'm going to go take a long hot shower, if he calls tell him I will call him back as soon as possible."

"Yes Ma'am," said Yuu.

As Haruhi let the warm water flow over her, she kept thinking back to the image of her kissing Kyoya and asking him out. Why did she do that? What in all honesty made her do that? Even if it didn't happen for real, what made her think that? Was it something telling her to finally move on?

'No,' she thought, 'No I can't this. I just can't. I've been married three times all ready with three kids. I don't need anything else in life at the moment.' She finished showering and got dressed. As she walked down her massive hallway, past the main family room that was also the main way out to the garden she stopped and walked back slowly. There sitting outside on the patio with a cup of tea was Kyoya!

"Kyoya?" she said walking over to him.

"Oh hello Haruhi, how are you feeling this morning?" he asked putting his cup down.

"When did you get here?" she asked.

"Just now," said Kyoya.

"Well what are you doing here anyway?" asked Haruhi.

"I came to see how you are doing to be honest, and to ask you about the date you suggested we take last night," said Kyoya.

Haruhi backed up into the wall. "What did you say?" she asked.

"I wanted to know if you had any preference to the date you apparently ask me on," said Kyoya.

"Oh that," said Haruhi, "Listen Kyoya I…,"

"I was thinking we could have ourselves a lunch date. I know a nice little café that the children might like if you wish for them to join us," said Kyoya.

"A, a lunch date?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, it's a very nice café," said Kyoya.

"Listen Kyoya…," said Haruhi.

"We should really go, it might fill up fast. Where are the children in case they want to come," said Kyoya as he stood up and looked out into the garden.

"Kyoya wait," said Haruhi. He turned and looked at her.

"Oh I see," he said. Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry, I just…," she started to say.

"Don't want to drag the kids along with you on this date. Very well that's just fine. I'll just go and wait for you in the car. Please try to hurry, oh and don't worry about changing. What you're wearing is totally acceptable," said Kyoya as he walked past her out of the room.

"What just happened?" Haruhi said standing in the room confused. She hurried outside towards Kyoya's waiting car that had its door still opened. "Kyoya, I think we need to talk," she said.

"We can talk at the restaurant," said Kyoya. Before Haruhi could even react Kyoya reached out, grabbed her and pulled her into the car.

Soon the two of them were seated at a restaurant in one of the outdoor tables. Haruhi just kept looking across the table mad.

"I wonder how good their oden is," said Kyoya looking at his menu.

Haruhi just kept glaring.

"Hmm, the shabu-shabu looks good," said Kyoya.

Haruhi continued to glare.

"How long do you intend to keep making that face at me?" asked Kyoya, "This was your idea after all."

"You didn't give me a chance to really explain myself," said Haruhi.

"I see, were you hoping to pick the spot. I'm sorry about that. We can go there on the next date," said Kyoya.

"There's not going to be a second date because this first date wasn't supposed to happen!" said Haruhi.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Kyoya.

"Kyoya I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing all right? I'm sorry, but I'm still not fully ready to date again now, if ever!" said Haruhi.

Kyoya smirked. "If you put it that way then you can consider this date a lesson in why you should learn to control your alcohol. And because of the humiliation I suffered from this date we're having I say you owe me the second dinner as an act of apology," he said.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"I say you owe me dinner say next Saturday as a way of apologizing to me for making me believe you wanted to go out with me today," said Kyoya.

"You have got to be kidding me!" said Haruhi.

"Well how else to propose to help make this up to me?" asked Kyoya.

"I, I," Haruhi sputtered.

"Don't you think I'm entitled to an apology?" asked Kyoya.

"Well yeah, but another date?" asked Haruhi.

"I would call it more of a way making a friend feel appreciated after he helped you get home after what happened last night," said Kyoya.

Haruhi took a deep breath. "So if we go out to dinner next weekend, everything will be okay between us?" she asked.

"Of course," said Kyoya.

"All right, you win. I'll go out with you next weekend," said Haruhi.

"Good, now we can enjoy our lunch. I think I'll have some kare raisu. What do you think you'll have?" asked Kyoya.

"I guess I'll have oumraiu," Haruhi grumbled.

'How did this happen?' she thought, 'How did I get myself out on a second date with this guy? Right, I forgot. He's the Shadow King.'


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Momma, where have you been?" asked her kids as she walked into the house.

"Kyoya offered to take me out to lunch to help me feel better," said Haruhi.

"You mean you went out on a date?" asked Ichiko cautiously.

"I guess you could call it that," said Haruhi.

"You did, did you go pretty?" asked Sai.

"Uh I guess. Do I look pretty at the moment?" asked Haruhi.

"No not really," said Sai.

"Oh thanks," said Haruhi. "Well you should be happy about to know that I'm going out on another apparently."

"You are?" said both her girls, the only difference was Sai sounded happy, and Ichiko sounded upset about the idea.

"We got to get you pretty Mommy, we got to get you pretty!" said Sai running off to Haruhi's room.

"Sai hand on a second," said Haruhi. She turned around in time to see Ichiko run out into the garden sad. Kaito ran after her.

"Ichiko, Kaito!" said Haruhi running after her kids.

She found the two next to the pond with Ichiko crying.

"Ichiko, Ichiko what's wrong?" asked Haruhi as she knelt down next to her daughter.

"I don't want a new daddy!" she said.

"Oh honey it's only one date, it doesn't mean anything," said Haruhi

"That's what you said about dating Dada Taka and Dada Hika and looked what happened? You married them and then they wound up like Daddy!" said Ichiko.

"Is that what's got you so upset?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't want another daddy to die!" said Ichiko.

"Oh honey," said Haruhi as she pulling Ichiko up on her lap. "Shh, shh its okay, it's okay." She thought for a moment.

"How about I tell Kyo on this next date that this is it and we're not going to take it anymore?" asked Haruhi.

Ichiko wiped away her tears.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I'll even bring the three of you along to make sure I do," said Haruhi. Ichiko smiled at the idea.

"Otay Momma," she said. Haruhi smiled. She knew Sai was going to be happy about the idea of getting to get dressed up pretty as well and get Ichiko dressed. Hell she'd be happy over getting Kaito dressed up.

* * *

><p>"Really, we're all going on the date?" Sai said excitedly.<p>

"Yes dear we are all going on the date," said Haruhi.

"Do I get to look pretty?" asked Sai.

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"Yea!" said Sai. "I'm going to look pretty on a date. I'm going to look so pretty on a date!" She danced around happily. "Wait does Ichiko get to look pretty too?"

"Yes Ichiko will look pretty too," said Haruhi.

Sai cheered again.

"And Kaito will have to be made look cool," said Haruhi.

"No problem!" said Sai.

Haruhi had to smile.

'At least someone's happy about this date,' she thought. Then she started to wonder what would happen when Kyoya found out the kids were going on this date.

* * *

><p>"That's fine Haruhi," said Kyoya, "Would you like to pick out the spot so that we can all enjoy ourselves."<p>

"Sure," said Haruhi.

Kyoya hung up the phone.

'I wonder if she's bringing the kids in an attempt to scare me off,' he thought. He had to admit, he really didn't know the first thing about being a parent or how to really handle kids. This might work better then she's thinking. Then again he still had to think about his father and make sure he didn't disappoint the man either.

"Well I shall see happens on the date," he said.

"Date?" asked his father walking into the room.

"Yes Father I have a second date with Miss Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"Wonderful," said his father, "Now all you have to do is marrying her and have a child and the title of immediate heir will be yours my son."

"Thank you Father. I will do what I can," said Kyoya.

"Good," said his father before walking out.

Kyoya watched him only to suddenly see his sister walking into the room as well.

"Fuyumi, what are you doing here?" asked Kyoya.

"What a girl can't come by to visit her family?" she asked.

"No I guess not," said Kyoya.

"Did I hear right that Father said he will make you his heir if you marry Haruhi and have a child with her?" asked Fuyumi as she came and sat down next to her brother.

"Yes he did," said Kyoya.

"Don't you think that's a little bit cruel to just use Miss Haruhi like that?" asked Fuyumi.

"Well it's not like I'm not found of the lady," said Kyoya.

"Yes but this poor woman has gone thorough so much, having to endure three husbands dying. I would think it'd be a bit hard for her to marry again let alone if it's not for love," said Fuyumi.

"All the more reason I should make sure she is in love with me by the time I proposed," said Kyoya. "There's going to be nothing but win/win if I marry her. I get a nice strong willed, beautiful, intelligent woman for a wife that will hopefully give me a child. The mere fact that I'll become the heir is an added bonus."

Fuyumi looked unsure.

"I don't know about this," she said, "I think it's safe to say that if I think there's going to be something wrong with you and your relationship with this woman, I will step in just so you know."

"You do that," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>"I look so pretty," said Sai in her car seat looking at herself with a mirror. She was wearing a long red dress, "Don't you think so Mommy?"<p>

"Yes honey, you're very pretty," said Haruhi.

"Don't you think I look pretty Hayao?" asked Sai.

"Yes Miss Sai, you're very pretty, you and your sister," said Hayao from the driver seat. Sai looked over at Ichiko who was wearing a yellow dress similar to her sister's.

"Of course I dressed her," said Sai, "I'm a genius. I also dressed Mommy."

"And you did a very nice job there too," said Hayao looking Haruhi wearing a black dress. Kaito was sitting next to her wearing a red turtle neck with a black jacket. "Everyone looks great."

"Thank you Hayao," said Haruhi.

Haruhi looked over at Ichiko. She looked upset.

"Honey, remember why we're going on this date?" she said.

"Yeah," said Ichiko.

"To look pretty!" said Sai.

"Sure honey," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Now remember, this is a nice restaurant so be on your best behavior," said Haruhi when they got to the restaurant.<p>

"Yes Momma," said all of her kids as they walked towards the table. Kyoya was all ready sitting there.

"Hello Haruhi, children, I'm so happy to see you," he said standing up. He went and pulled out each chair for the four of them.

"Thank you Kyoya," said Haruhi as each took their seat.

"So Sai, do I look good enough for this date?" asked Kyoya as he came around and walked back to his seat.

"Hmm," said Sai looking him over, "Yeah."

"Thank you dear," said Kyoya, "So what do you think we should all eat?"

"Do we have any sweets?" asked Ichiko.

"Yes, but not until after dinner over," said Kyoya.

Ichiko looked over at her mother.

"Yes honey that's true," said Haruhi.

"All right," she said looking upset.

"So Ichiko how has school been going for you today?" asked Kyoya.

"Fine," said Ichiko.

"Is it true that you have the top spot in your class?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes," said Ichiko.

"That's so nice to hear," said Kyoya, "From what I heard your father did too when he was your age."

Ichiko looked up at the mention of her father.

"He did?" she asked.

Kyoya nodded.

"You're father was a bright man and you are so much like him," said Kyoya.

"Thank you," said Ichiko.

"What about me?" asked Sai "Was my daddy smart?"

"Yes he was he was very smart. He was a math genius," said Kyoya.

"What about clothes?" asked Sai.

"Oh he was a genius there too," said Kyoya.

"Do you think I'm like him?" asked Sai.

"Yes," said Kyoya with a smile.

Sai smiled proudly.

"I'm like my daddy," she said.

Haruhi moaned.

'He's doing this on purpose isn't he?' she thought.

Just then Kyoya's phone started to go off.

"Please excuse me," said Kyoya as he stood up and walked off by himself.

"Momma, don't you remember why we're really here?" asked Ichiko.

"Yes honey I know," said Haruhi.

"Why?" asked Sai.

"To let Mr. Ohtori know he's going to become a new father to us!" said Ichiko.

"No that's not..," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry father I'll get her on another date after this one way or another," said Kyoya into his phone. He turned and walked back to the table where he was met by something flying at him, hitting his shirt, and leaving a big orange stain on his shirt.<p>

"Sai!" said Haruhi.

Sai responded by flinging more of her food at Kyoya.

"Sai stop it!" said Haruhi taking her daughter's spoon away from her.

Kyoya looked down at his new stained shirt.

"This is a very expensive shirt," he said.

"Not a very nice expensive shirt," said Sai, "Just like you're not a very nice guy!"

"Excuse me? But I wasn't the one that was flinging food at other people's clothes young lady," said Kyoya. He looked over at Haruhi.

"Well?" he said.

"I'm sorry, there was a miss understanding with my kids over this date," said Haruhi.

"I see," said Kyoya, "So they fling food at me?"

"I'm sorry. I'll pay for the dry cleaning," said Haruhi.

"And how does that help with my feelings?" asked Kyoya.

"Since when do you have feelings?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh that just hurts Haruhi. That really does. How could you be so cruel?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah Mommy how could you be so cruel?" asked Sai.

"Oh don't you turn on me," said Haruhi. Then she looked up at Kyoya.

"Look, I'm sorry all right?"

"Oh really?" said Kyoya.

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"Then prove it by making it up to me," said Kyoya.

"How?" asked Haruhi cautiously.

"Another dinner date, one where my feelings or my clothes will suffer," said Kyoya.

"You got to be kidding me," said Haruhi.

"Don't you consider me your friend? And as my friend I would think you cared about me enough to indulge me," said Kyoya.

"You're not going to do it are you Momma?" asked Ichiko.

"Well…," said Haruhi.

"I can see where you stand on our friendship stands," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya, wait I'll go another date if you're going to make such a big deal," said Haruhi.

"But Momma!" said Ichiko.

"Honey, it's not a real dare. It's just something between friends, right Kyoya?" said Haruhi.

"Of course," said Kyoya smiling.

"Are sure that's all that's going to happen, Mommy?" asked Sai.

"I hope so," said Haruhi.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi sighed to herself as she thumbed through her closet.

"What are you doing?"

Haruhi jumped at the sound of Sai's voice. She turned around to see her youngest child standing behind her looking at her curiously.

"I'm just trying to figure out what to wear on my friend date with Mister Ohtori sweetheart," said Haruhi.

"Mommy is Mr. Ohtori in love with you?" asked Sai.

"I doubt it, unless there's a profit to be made from it," said Haruhi.

"Daddy loved you didn't he?" asked Sai. Haruhi took a deep breath remembering Hikaru for a moment.

"Yes sweetheart he did, he loved all of us," she said.

"Mommy, would Daddy be mad if you went on this date with Mr. Ohtori?" asked Sai.

"Oh probably just a little," said Haruhi.

"Then why go on the date?" asked Sai.

"Because this is not a real date, it's a date between friends to make up for what you did at the restaurant to him," said Haruhi.

"Oh," said Sai.

"Right," said Haruhi, "So why don't you go play with your brother and sister?"

"But I don't want to right now. I want to help you dress!" said Sai. Before Haruhi could stop her, Sai ran into the closet and brought out a v neck red dress.

"Are you sure of this?" asked Haruhi. Sai nodded her head proudly.

'She is so much like her father,' thought Haruhi.

* * *

><p>Kyoya wasn't sure when the last time he ever met with a colder reception then when walked into Haruhi's house and into the living room where all of her children were sitting on the couch. They all just starred at him without smiling and with anger in their eyes.<p>

"Hello children," he said. None of the children spoke up.

"You know it's not polite not to acknowledge someone when they address you," said Kyoya.

"We know," said Ichiko, "Our Momma told us."

"Then why don't you acknowledge me and say hello back?" said Kyoya.

"Hello," the three children mumbled.

"There now, was that so hard?" asked Kyoya. Sai groaned and looked like she about to jump up and attack Kyoya, but Kaito was quick to grab her by the shoulder and pull her back.

"No, remember what you promised Mom," whispered Ichiko.

"Humph," said Sai crossing her arms.

"Everything all right in here?" asked Haruhi walking into the room.

"Your children appear to be on edge," said Kyoya.

"Oh I see," said Haruhi. She walked over to the three of them and gave them each a kiss on the forehead.

"It's not a real date remember. I'll be back soon," she whispered before walking over to Kyoya.

"Well, are going to do this now or not?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes lets," said Kyoya. Haruhi walked past him without another word.

"We'll we're off to a good start," said Kyoya as he followed.

The kids stayed where they were at, until they heard the front door shut.

"Well that's that," said Ichiko.

"Yeah," said Kaito.

"I don't like this. Mommy was much happier with Daddy!" said Sai.

"She was happy with all of our daddies. She was happy with my daddy and with Kaito's daddy," said Ichiko.

"Why did she get with my daddy then?" asked Sai, "What happened to your daddies?"

"They died, like Dada Hikaru," said Ichiko.

"Yeah," said Kaito.

"They died too?" asked Sai.

"Yes," said Ichiko.

"How did your daddy die Ichiko?" asked Sai.

"Mommy told me he was in a car that got hit by another car," said Ichiko, "I was only a baby at the time." A tear formed in her eye. Sai immediately reached over and hugged her sister.

"I'm sorry," she said. She turned and looked at Kaito.

"How did your daddy die?" she asked.

"He was training at a dojo, and it caught fire. He stayed behind to make sure all of the students made it out in time, but that made it so he didn't make it out in time when it collapsed," said Kaito.

Sai gasped.

"Isn't that how my daddy died?" asked Sai.

"Kind of," said Ichiko, "He either got killed when the boat exploded or drowned when he fell into the water. At least that's what Mommy always says."

Sai started to cry.

"That's so sad," she said. Both her brother and sister hugged her. "Now I really don't want Mommy to marry again!"

"We don't either," said Ichiko.

"Yeah," said Kaito.

"Then what can we do?" asked Sai.

"Hope Momma doesn't get roped into another date with Mr. Ohtori," said Ichiko.

* * *

><p>"So Haruhi, how are you enjoying time?" asked Kyoya.<p>

"Its fine," said Haruhi. She didn't want to admit it out loud but it was nice to be having an adult conversation and a dinner where she didn't have to worry about messy kids.

"When was the last time you've been on a date like this?" asked Kyoya.

"Not counting the last two times? Gosh I don't know. I guess it was back when Hikaru was still alive," said Haruhi.

"You mean you haven't had a real date since Hikaru died?" asked Kyoya.

"To be honest yes," said Haruhi.

"Why not?" asked Kyoya, "From what I've heard you've been asked out multiple times by some very prominent men from prestigious families."

"I've told you I don't know if I'll ever want to get married again. A girl can only take so much before she's through," said Haruhi.

"So you really mean you'll never be with another man again?" asked Kyoya.

"For right now, I like to think so," said Haruhi.

"Hmm that's too bad," said Kyoya.

"Why do you say that?" asked Haruhi.

"You're still a beautiful young lady who's still in the prime of your life. You shouldn't waste it away like this," said Kyoya.

"My dad never re-married after my mother died," said Haruhi.

"Yes, that's true," said Kyoya.

"Look Kyoya, I am having a good time here with you, but this has got to end. My children don't want me to get re-married; I don't know if I ever want to get re-married. I just want us to stay friends," said Haruhi.

"You really assume too much don't you?" said Kyoya.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"I told you this date was to make up for me for what your charming little girl did to me the last time we got together," said Kyoya, "I had no intention of pursuing you what so ever."

"Oh really?" said Haruhi.

"Yes really. I am probably the most eligible bachelor in all of Japan at the moment. I could have my pick of any woman I want. What makes you think I'd pick a three time widow with three bratty kids?" asked Kyoya.

"Oh thanks," said Haruhi, "And my kids are not that bad."

"That stain your daughter gave is not coming out," said Kyoya.

"Oh brother," said Haruhi.

"And to be honest I thought you were the one interested in me," said Kyoya.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"I mean you were the one that started this when you asked me out that night of the ball and then kissed me," said Kyoya.

"Wait, I kissed you?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, right before you asked me out and right after," said Kyoya.

"Oh my god, Kyoya I'm so sorry," said Haruhi.

"Oh you're sorry now? That's just makes me feel so much better," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya I was drunk!" said Haruhi.

"So then what you're saying is, you would have kissed and asked out anyone that went and took you to bed that night?" asked Kyoya. Haruhi didn't know how to answer that question.

"Well?" asked Kyoya as he moved closer to Haruhi and put his arm around her.

"I honestly don't know," she said.

"I see," said Kyoya. He gently tilted her chin up to look at him. "Maybe this will help." Next thing Haruhi knew, Kyoya had Haruhi in a big kiss right on the lips.

"Kyoya," she said when he was done, "That was….,"

"What?" asked Kyoya smirking.

"Unexpected," said Haruhi.

"Was there a spark?" asked Kyoya.

"Well…," said Haruhi.

"It's a yes or no question Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"Yes there was a little spark," said Haruhi.

"I thought so," said Kyoya.

"Over confident aren't we Kyoya?" asked Haruhi.

"Hardly," said Kyoya "I've now confirmed my theory."

"And theory was that?" asked Haruhi.

"That if I had gotten to you first at the graduation party you'd be mine now," said Kyoya.

"Yeah well tough luck there," said Haruhi as she stood up. Kyoya reached over and pulled her back down.

"Wait I want to ask you something," he said, "I have a charity ball to attend to next weekend. Would it be all right if we went together as friends to it?"

"Just as friends?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, we'll go as friends," said Kyoya.

"Um all right, I'll go with you," said Haruhi, "As long as it's just as friends."

"Yes Haruhi we'll go just as friends I promise," said Kyoya.

'What we leave as will be a different story though' he thought.

'Did I just fall into another trap?' Haruhi wondered to herself.

Kyoya smirked at her and he had his money making eyes on.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Madam, it's almost 6:30, Master Ohtori will be here soon," said Tadao walking into Haruhi's room. Haruhi sat at her vanity table finishing applying her mascara.

"I'm almost done," she said, "Hey Tadao?"

"Yes Madam?" asked Tadao.

"You've been with me since I first got married right? And by first I mean….," said Haruhi.

"Yes Madam, I know exactly what you're talking about," said Tadao.

"Then would you think I'm being petty by not ever wanting to date again?" asked Haruhi.

"No, not at all Madam," said Tadao, "I wouldn't think it was petty if you chose not to re-marry after Master Mitsukuni died. Of course I didn't think it was petty when you re-married after him, or after Master Takashi. However seeing as how you've had to endure three husbands die on you, I can hardly blame you from wanting to refrain from re-marry for a fourth time. Why do you ask?"

"These dates I'm having with Kyoya are starting to get a little bit suspicious. I'm staring to think he's willing to do anything to try and get me to marry him!" said Haruhi. "I have to keep telling myself that I only want to see him as a friend and nothing more. I don't even know why I'm going with him to this charity thing!"

"Well you did receive an invitation to this even as well," said Tadao.

"Oh I did didn't I?" said Haruhi, "I can' hardly keep track any more."

"You are a really generous person Madam," said Tadao.

"Hmm," said Haruhi.

'I'd give it all up if it meant I'd have one of my husbands back, any one!' she thought.

"It wouldn't hurt to show up at this thing escorted. You'd be less likely to be bombarded by other rather eager bachelors who are real interested in you as well," said Tadao.

"True," said Haruhi, "Oh well, let's do this."

She walked over to her play room where her kids were all playing together.

"Mommy, you look so pretty!" said Sai when she saw her.

"Thank you honey," said Haruhi.

"Momma do you really have to go out again with Mr. Ohtori?" asked Ichiko.

"I'm going out with him. I'm just going with to this party that's all," said Haruhi. She could see her little girl wasn't still looking happy about this.

"Come here," she said as she took her little girl into arms. "If worse comes to worse I'll come home early okay."

"Okay," said Ichiko.

"Okay now, be good while I'm out," said Haruhi.

"Madam Master Ohtori has arrived," said Tadao walking into the room.

Haruhi and her four children all moaned.

"Tell him I'll be right there," said Haruhi as she stood up and smoothed out her dress.

Her children followed her to the living room where Kyoya stood waiting.

"Good evening everyone," he said smiling.

"Good evening Kyoya," said Haruhi, "Kids?"

"Good evening Mr. Ohtori," said the three tots.

"Well good to see you still know your manors," said Kyoya.

"Why you…," said Sai about to run at him. Kaito quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"No," he whispered.

"You're no fun Kaito," said Sai.

"Sai!" said Haruhi, "Be good or no clothes shopping on Saturday!"

"I'm sorry!" said Sai.

"That's better," said Haruhi turning back around to Kyoya. "Well shall we go?"

"Please," said Kyoya offering her his arm and leading her to the front door.

The three children watched them walk off.

"If you do trick our mommy into marrying you, I'll never call you Daddy, you hear that!" Sai shouted after them.

"Sai!" Haruhi shouted back at her.

"Well I won't," she said.

"Where would your daughter get the impression I intend to marry you?" asked Kyoya.

"Ichiko," said Haruhi, "She watched me go on dates with Hikaru and Takashi and now she's feeling it's a lot similar."

"I see," said Kyoya, "But I thought you've sworn off marrying?"

"I did, but you try explaining that to a little girl that had to endure three fathers dying or an even smaller little girl who's as hot headed as her own father was about matters like this," said Haruhi. "I don't know about Kaito. He does seem to be my more rational child."

"I see, true enough," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>Soon the two arrived at the party that was actually at a nice hotel in its grand ballroom.<p>

"Oh looks who else is here," said Kyoya pointing towards the other end of the ball room.

"Oh Miss Kruel," said Haruhi looking over at Lela with a sneer.

"Just don't look at her and focus on something else," said Kyoya.

"Like what?" asked Haruhi.

"Like me," said Kyoya grabbing her arm and pulling her to the dance floor. Haruhi was surprised when they started dancing all of sudden. She would admit though, it sure took her mind off of the stuck woman. At least that was until she felt something cold coming down her head.

"Ah!" she cried out when she realized that was covered in champagne.

"Maybe next time you'll think before calling someone of higher class a bitch," said Lela Kruel standing behind her. Haruhi turned around and looked at the woman mad.

"If my children where here, you'd be eating those words right now!" she said.

"Oh dear not rowdy kids," said Lela.

"Madam, do you not know who this is?" asked Kyoya. "She happens to be the widow of Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and Takashi Morinozuka."

"So?" asked Lela.

"Well they happen to be some of the best fighters in the world and their children are no exception," said Kyoya.

"I'm still not seeing as why I should care," said Lela.

"Well there's another husband I should mention, Hikaru Hitachiin," said Kyoya.

"As in Hitachiin Fashion?" asked Lela.

"Yes and twin brother to Kaoru Hitachiin, who also happens to be very good friends with Miss Haruhi. I'm sure with one phone call to him or to his mother would band you from any store or fashion event forever," said Kyoya.

"Well, I, um," stammered the woman.

"Now then do you have something to say the poor woman you so rudely dumped champagne on to?" asked Kyoya.

"She called me a bitch last time," said Lela.

"Well you were acting less then lady like to her," said Kyoya.

"Whatever," said Lela walking away.

"Well that's just great," said Haruhi. She pulled out her purse and pulled out her check book.

"What are you doing?" asked Kyoya as she filled out the check.

"Give this to whoever's in charge of this charity event for me will you?" asked Haruhi.

"Why can't you do it yourself?" asked Kyoya.

"I'm going home. I got champagne on me incase you didn't notice! Sorry Kyoya, but good night!" said Haruhi handing him the check and walking to the exit.

"How are you getting home?" asked Kyoya following after her.

"I'm calling Hayao right now," said Haruhi pulling out her phone.

"I see," said Kyoya, "Why not just go upstairs and shower?"

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"I did reserve a room at the hotel. I always do at functions at this just in case," said Kyoya.

"Oh," said Haruhi.

"Yes so why not just go and shower in there," said Kyoya. Before Haruhi could protest, Kyoya grabbed her arm and pulled her to the elevator.

* * *

><p>'How did I end up in here?' thought Haruhi as she felt the hot water from the shower flow over her body. At least she was getting the champagne off of her and out of her hair. When she finally got out, she was surprise to see her dress wasn't still in the bathroom.<p>

'I thought I left it on the counter,' thought Haruhi as she looked around for it. It was not where to be found in the bathroom.

"Kyoya," Haruhi called out. There was no answer. "Kyoya, Kyoya, can you hear me?" There was still no answer.

'That's weird,' thought Haruhi. Finally, not wanting to wait around much longer, she wrapped a towel around her and walked out of the bathroom. She looked around cautiously for any sign of Kyoya, but he wasn't there.

"Kyoya?" said Haruhi looking around. Where was he? Then again, there was also no sign of her dress. What the hell is going on. Haruhi decided to give up on wondering what was going on with Kyoya and started looking though the draws and closets in the room to try and find her dress.

"Where is it!" she shouted finally.

"Where's what Haruhi?" asked Kyoya. Haruhi gasped and turned around to see him walking back into the room. She immediately started pulling the towel around her even tighter.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"I was making sure your dress got taken to the dry cleaners. You don't want it to stain now do you?" asked Kyoya as he walked past her.

"You mean you went into the bathroom while I was in the shower, naked!" said Haruhi.

"I didn't see anything Haruhi, I can assure," said Kyoya.

"You didn't?" asked Haruhi.

"Well nothing more then what I'm seeing now," said Kyoya. He looked Haruhi up and down with a smug look. Haruhi tried pulling the towel around her tighter.

"Now then, about your dress," said Kyoya.

"Yes, what about my dress? What am I going to wear home?" asked Haruhi.

"You can just stay here for the night," said Kyoya.

"I can't do that! My kids will freak!" said Haruhi.

"You mean you've never spent the night away from your kids before?" asked Kyoya.

"I have but I always make sure to let them know ahead of time! They'll get hysterical if they wake up tomorrow and find out I'm not there!" said Haruhi.

"Oh I'm sure they'll be fine," said Kyoya, "Now as I was saying, about that bill for the dry cleaning…," Haruhi sighed.

"Don't worry I'll pay you back for it," said Haruhi. Kyoya smirked at her and took off his glasses. Haruhi could feel her heart beat getting even faster.

'This feels familiar,' she thought.

"There's also the fact that I came to your rescue after Miss Kruel went and spilled the champagne on you," said Kyoya walking over to her. Haruhi was trapped. She couldn't go running into the hallway since all she had to cover herself with was towel.

"Kyoya whatever you're thinking the answer is no! Just stay away from me!" she said.

"But Haruhi," said Kyoya as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "You yourself admitted there was a spark between us. Why not flap the flames just a little." He immediately pressed his lips down on her. Try as she might Haruhi just couldn't pull away. So when Kyoya suddenly pulled her over to the bed and shoved her down, she couldn't do much to stop him before he came down on top of her.

"Kyoya, please!" she pleaded.

"Don't deny your feelings Haruhi," Kyoya whispered softly into her ear before kissing right underneath it.

"But, but," Haruhi stammered.

"If you want me to stop just say no," said Kyoya in between kissing her neck. For some odd reason Haruhi really couldn't just bring herself to say no as she soon started to kiss Kyoya back.

* * *

><p>When Haruhi awoke, Kyoya was still lying next to her, resting his head on his hand and smiling at her.<p>

"Good morning Haruhi," he said.

'Its morning!' thought Haruhi in a panic.

"So what's on your mind this early in the morning?" asked Kyoya.

"That' my kids are probably at home right now freaking out because I'm not there!" said Haruhi.

"How do you expect to get home without your clothes?" asked Kyoya.

"Oh right!" said Haruhi. Her clothes were probably still at the dry cleaners. She was still stranded in the room with Kyoya. And on top of that she was standing in front of him naked!

'This is some sort of horrible nightmare, I just know it!' Haruhi thought.

"So seeing as I know that was good for you shall we go again?" Kyoya said with a smirk as he started to kiss her again.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi moaned into the kiss. A part of her wanted to just push Kyoya away but she just couldn't bring herself to. That and Kyoya still had a firm grip on her arms. What else could she do? Just then there was a knock at the door.

'Thank god!' thought Haruhi, totally thankful for the distraction.

"Who is it?" called out Kyoya.

"Dry cleaning delivery for Kyoya Ohtori?" called out a voice.

"Oh right," said Kyoya. He quickly grabbed a bathrobe and threw it on. He came back into the bed room later holing Haruhi's now clean dress.

"Oh good!" said Haruhi grabbing it and quickly putting it back on.

"I didn't realize you like the dress that much," said Kyoya.

"No I just really have to get home to my kids!" said Haruhi as she reached around to try zip herself up. Yuu had to help her the last time. Suddenly she felt a hand come down and do, follow by another rubbing her shoulder. She struggled to pull herself free from Kyoya's grip.

"Kyoya, um, I will admit I had a good time last night and if you still want me to pay you back for the dry cleaning then that's fine too," she said.

"Oh you shouldn't worry about that too much," said Kyoya.

"All right then, I should get going," said Haruhi.

"Well at least let me take you," said Kyoya. Haruhi was about to argue the point but figured against it. She was sure Kyoya would figure out a way to con her into it, so she just stayed quiet when as she followed him out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home Madam," said Tadao opening the door for her.<p>

"Thank you Tadao, where are the kids?" asked Haruhi.

"Anxiously waiting for you in their play room," said Tadao.

"I'm so sorry about last night Tadao, something came up making me have to stay the night in the hotel," said Haruhi.

"Yes Madam, we know. Master Kyoya was nice enough to call and tell us that something came up," said Tadao.

"Oh did he?" asked Haruhi turning to look at Kyoya who merely smiled.

"Yes and we made sure to tell the children that you were fine. Of course they're still anxious to see you," said Tadao.

"I figured," said Haruhi.

"Mommy!" shouted the kids running into the room and up to their mother.

"Hi," said Haruhi hugging all three.

"Momma we were so worried about you!" said Ichiko.

"I'm sorry, but didn't Tadao tell you I was spending the night?" asked Haruhi.

"But you didn't tell us ahead of time!" said Sai.

"You're right I'm sorry," said Haruhi.

"What's he doing here?" asked Sai looking past her mother at Kyoya.

"He just brought me home okay?" said Haruhi.

"Is that all that happened?" asked Ichiko.

"No, your mother let me kiss her," said Kyoya.

"What?" shouted Haruhi and her kids.

"You kissed our mommy?" shouted Sai.

At that Kaito ran and kicked Kyoya in his shins. Kyoya flinched a little in pain.

"Kaito!" shouted Haruhi.

"It's all right Haruhi," said Kyoya rubbing his leg. Haruhi could see that even though he was apparently in pain he was smiling the same smile when he was thinking of something.

"This is going to cost me isn't it?" asked Haruhi.

"I think you owe me another dinner thanks to your son's little stunt," said Kyoya. Haruhi moaned.

"Kaito, you're supposed to be my good one!" she said.

* * *

><p>Over the next few months, no matter how hard Haruhi tried to avoid it, Kyoya found someway to make Haruhi feel complied to go out with him. Whether it was because of something her kids said or did or something she apparently did, or some sort of event one or both of them were suppose to attend together. There was no stopping it! Eventually Haruhi figured to just go along with it. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy some of the time she was spending with Kyoya. It was just her bad history with getting married and that fact that her kids still resented him. She felt trapped between a rock and a hard place.<p>

Then one day she got a surprise invitation in the mail that read,

_DEAR MISS HARUHI AND FAMILY,_

_YOU ARE CORGALIY INVITED TO ATTEND DINNER WITH THE OHTORI FAMILY ON FRIDAY AT 6 O'CLCOK AT THE MAIN OHTORI ESTATE. PLEASE DRES FORAMMLY,_

_SINCERELY, _

_YOSHIO OHTORI, HEAD OF THE OHTORI FAMILY_

"You got to be kidding me," said Haruhi reading the invitation.

"So shall we decline?" asked Tadao.

"No," groaned Haruhi, "I say no and I just know Kyoya will find a way to force me to come. At least if we come on our own accord then we can use that to our advantage if we need to leave early."

"If you say so Madam," said Tadao.

"I do, and besides even if she won't like it, Sai's not one to give up a chance to all dressed up," said Haruhi.

"Dress up? Who getting dressed up?" asked Sai excitedly.

"We all are, so we can have dinner at Kyoya's house," said Haruhi. Sai's smile immediately vanished.

"Do we have to?" she asked.

"Yes, but we'll do what we can to not have to stay the whole time. How does that sound?" asked Haruhi.

"Okay," said Sai.

* * *

><p>Haruhi watched as her daughter help make sure everyone had just the right clothes. She looked happy at the idea but at the same time, not happy. Ichiko and Kaito didn't look too happy either. Haruhi felt sorry for them, but she knew this apparent dinner was going to happen, one way or another. Plus she promised her kids they'd try to leave as soon as possible.<p>

"Well shall we get going?" asked Haruhi.

"Okay," said Sai and Ichiko heading to the door. Kaito however didn't move from his spot.

"Kaito, are you all right?" asked Haruhi walking over to him. He looked a little pale. "Are you not feeling well?"

"Kind of," said Kaito.

"Do you maybe think you should stay home?" asked Haruhi.

"Maybe," said Kaito.

"Hey Kaito gets to stay home then we get to stay home!" said Sai.

"No, it doesn't work like that," said Haruhi. At that Kaito stood up brushed past his mother and sisters and headed to the front door.

"Kaito!" said Haruhi following after him to the door and out to the car. "Kaito if you're not feeling well then you can stay here."

"It's okay Mom, I'll come to this thing," said Kaito.

"All right, but the minute you think you're feeling worse I want you to tell me right away all right?" said Haruhi.

"Yes Mom," said Kaito.

When the family arrived at the Ohtori Mansion, and walked in, they were immediately bombarded by two women. Haruhi recognized them as Kyoya's sister-in-laws.

"Oh Hello Haruhi!" they said smiling, though Haruhi couldn't help but feel a little bit afraid of their smile. "You're looking more beautiful then ever!"

"Uh thanks," said Haruhi.

"Oh and look at these adorable children!" said the women patting the children's heads and pinching their cheeks.

Kyoya walked into the hallway in time to see his sister-in-laws fussing over Haruhi and her kids.

"What the?" he said. He had never known the women to show that kind of affection towards another human especially one as lovely as Haruhi or children, not even their own.

"Father said that if our wives made Haruhi and her kids feel welcome, he'd buy them both a new privet island and give them a week on it without the kids bothering them," said one of his brothers walking up next to him.

"And they think acting like this will make them feel welcome?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes," said his brother, "At the very least they won't get the kid free week."

Haruhi watched nervously as the two women continued to torture her kids. She was sure at one point Sai was going to bite the hand that was squeezing her cheek.

"Uh, can you please stop harassing my kids so much?" she asked timidly pulling Sai back.

"Oh we're sorry, we didn't mean to harass them," said one of the women.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have said it like that," said Haruhi, pulling her other two kids free.

"Sure felt like they were harassing us," said Sai.

"Sai!" said Haruhi.

"Well no worries, I'm sure we'll get along just fine," said the other.

"Sure," said Haruhi as she watched the two women walk off. She looked down at her three kids.

"Are you all okay?" she asked. Then she noticed Kaito was looking a bit paler.

"Kaito, are you feeling worse?" she asked in alarm.

"I'm fine Mom," said Kaito.

"Should we go home?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi you just got here," said Kyoya finally walking up to them.

"I know, but I think Kaito's sick," said Haruhi.

"Oh I'm sure its nothing," said Yoshio also joining them.

"Are you sure, he looks pale," said Haruhi.

"He's probably just hungry. Luckily dinner's ready. Please come with us," said Yoshio.

"I don't think he's merely hungry father," said Kyoya walking with his father, "I think Haruhi's right, he's not looking well. He might actually be sick."

"Oh I'm sure he's fine. Let's just do this quick and then he can go home," said Yoshio.

* * *

><p>Haruhi made sure to have Kaito sit next to her just so she could keep a good eye on him. He didn't seem at all interested in eating his food much and it made Haruhi so nervous she didn't really eat either. In fact she didn't even realize it when the dishes were cleared and Yoshio stood up.<p>

"Everyone, I'd like to welcome you all here," said Yoshio. "This is special evening for a very certain reason, right Kyoya?"

"Yes Father," said Kyoya as he stood up. He looked down at Haruhi sitting next to him. "Haruhi would you please stand up?"

Haruhi cautiously rose up.

"As you all know, my son and Miss Haruhi have gotten quite close over the past months. Not that they weren't close before, right Kyoya?" said Yoshio.

"Yes Father," said Kyoya.

"And as such he has something to ask Miss Haruhi doesn't he?" asked Yoshio.

"Yes Father," said Kyoya. He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it to revile a diamond ring.

"Haruhi will you marry me?" he asked.

"What, I…," stammered Haruhi.

"You care about him don't you Haruhi?" asked Yoshio.

"Well yes," said Haruhi.

"Then there you go," said Yoshio.

"Yes Father," said Kyoya immediately slipping the ring onto Haruhi's finger.

"Here's to the new couple," said Yoshio holding up his glass.

"Here, Here!" said the two sister-in-laws. Haruhi looked down at the ring then at her kids who were looking both confused and scared.

'What just happened?' Haruhi thought.

"NO!" A voice shouted. "I won't let this heartless man marry my mother!"


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Everyone gasped at the comment. Haruhi turned and looked down at the child that had shouted that.

"Kaito!" she snapped at her son.

Kaito looked up at his mother, even though he was looking even paler.

"He's worse then Papa Hikaru Mother!" he said.

"What was so wrong with my daddy?" asked Sai.

"I just didn't like the way he was at first trying to get my mother to marry him. But he at least didn't try and trick my mother into marry him!" said Kaito.

"Young man, you are speaking well out of turn you know," said Yoshio.

"But she's our mother," said Ichiko, "Don't I have a right to say what I want to see happen to my mother….,"

"Young man, I realized you've been the real man of the house since the untimely passing of your stepfather, but this is something you have no say in."

"And why not?" asked Sai

"Yeah don't we have a say in all of this?" asked Ichiko.

"Children please refrain yourselves. You are too young to make comments and objections like this," said Yoshio. "So please behave for once!"

"Don't you talk to my kids like that!" said Haruhi.

"You're children are unruly and need more discipline. I would gladly aid in that," said Yoshio.

"No, that won't be necessarily," said Haruhi, "In fact none of this is necessary."

"Hey Momma," said Ichiko.

"What?" said Haruhi turning back to her kids. She saw Kaito was all sitting back down in his seat holding his stomach.

"Kaito are you all right?" asked Haruhi kneeling down to her son.

"My stomach, it really hurts," said Kaito.

"Oh no, he's not going to throw up is he?" asked a sister-in-law.

"Oh god I hope not, that is so disgusting," said the other.

"Kaito do you think you need to go to the bathroom, or go home?" asked Haruhi. Kaito just groaned. Haruhi suddenly felt herself getting pushed aside by Kyoya who knelt down in front of the boy.

"Kaito, how long have you been feeling like this?" he asked.

"For a while," said Kaito weakly.

"Is your stomach upset or is it hurting?" asked Kyoya.

"Hurting," said Kaito.

"I think we need to get you to a hospital. Someone get my car ready," said Kyoya grabbing the boy's arm and helping him up.

"The hospital!" asked Haruhi as she followed along with the girls.

"Yes," said Kyoya pulling out his phone.

"Well what's wrong with him?" asked Haruhi as they came to the front door where a car was waiting for them.

"I think your son is suffering from appendicitis," said Kyoya. He quickly got Kaito into the car, "Let's go hurry!"

"Oh my god!" said Haruhi, "Oh my god, Kaito I'm so sorry!"

"It's all right Haruhi; you're hardly to balm in all of this. It's not like we gave you a chance to really focus on your son tonight," said Kyoya. Then he turned to the driver. "Get going please."

"Is Kaito going to be okay?" asked Ichiko.

"Yes he's fine, he just needs his appendix out," said Kyoya.

"He's not going to die is he?" asked Sai.

"Sai!" said Haruhi.

"No Sai, hardly anyone ever dies from something like this," said Kyoya.

Haruhi kept brushing her son's hair.

"It's going to be honey, you'll see," she whispered trying to comfort him.

The minute the group got to the hospital they were greeted by a horde of doctors who were quick to get Kaito onto a stretcher and haul him away.

"We're just going to exam him to make sure if he really does need his appendix out then we'll get him prep for surgery Mrs. Hitachiin," said one of the doctors.

"All right," said Haruhi. Her hands were trembling badly.

"Haruhi, it's a standard procedure. People have them all the time," said Kyoya leading her and the girls to the lobby.

"I know, but can you balm me for being just a little bit nervous?" asked Haruhi.

"No, but I can assure you that your son's going to be fine," said Kyoya.

"Okay," said Haruhi. She suddenly felt Kyoya reach over and squeeze her hand, the same one that was still wearing his engagement ring.

"Haruhi I'm sorry. This hasn't exactly been the most ideal evening for you, has it?" asked Kyoya.

"No not exactly," said Haruhi pulling her hand free. She looked down at the ring.

"Kyoya just what the hell is this all about? Do you even want to really marry me or did you just do this to appease your father? Weren't you the one that went and told me that you're the most eligible bachelor in all of Japan at the moment and wouldn't want to be settled down with a woman with three bratty kids?"

"Bratty?" said Sai and Ichiko. Kyoya took a deep breath.

"Can we have this conversation in private?" he asked as he stood up.

"Sure," said Haruhi as she stood up. She looked down at her daughters, "Just stay here and behave yourselves. Ichiko you're in charge. Could you please call the house and asked if someone can bring some clothes for Kaito and also called your Granny and Granddaddy Morinozuka? I'm sure they'd want to know about this."

"Yes Momma," said Ichiko pulling out her phone. She looked over at her sister. "Don't move."

"And what if I do?" asked Sai getting up from her seat. Ichiko looked at her sister. The minute she did, Sai could feel her blood run cold.

"I said don't move," said Ichiko in a dark voice.

"Okay," said Sai quickly taking her seat.

* * *

><p>"So, what have you got to say for yourself?" asked Haruhi once she and Kyoya were along outside on a balcony.<p>

"I'd say that I've always found you to be a rather remarkable woman Haruhi, from the first moment I met you," said Kyoya, "And I was rather envious of Hunny, Mori and Hikaru when they went and asked you to marry him. I think I could be very happy with you and your children. To be honest your children are actually really wonderful, just protective. There's nothing wrong with that. I would expect them to be protective of a mother like you. And when they do, I see their fathers in there. They really do remind me of them."

Haruhi sighed.

"Yeah they do," said Haruhi softly.

"But believe it or not, even when they were protecting you I always found them to be rather charming children," said Kyoya.

"Well believe it or not, you got it a lot easier then Hikaru did," said Haruhi.

"Oh?" said Kyoya.

"Ichiko kicked him in the groin," said Haruhi.

"Ah, I see," said Kyoya, "Yes it would seem that I've had been getting off easy with them all three of them."

"So then, are you really serious about wanting to marry me?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes Haruhi I was then and I am now," said Kyoya. He took Haruhi's hand and knelt down in front of her, "Haruhi Fujioka will you marry me?"

"I, I," sputtered Haruhi.

"I'm not going to ask you right away for a reply considering you have other problems to worry about with your son, but will you at least think about it for real? I realize now you were sort of tricked before at my house into accepting my proposal, but now I want an honest answer from you and only that. And if that answer is no then so be it, as long as it's what you want," said Kyoya. He then stood up and kissed her deeply before walking back into the hospital.

Haruhi stood on the balcony thinking about what had just happened between Kyoya and her.

"Marry to Kyoya? Well what would I have to lose?" she said to herself.

"Mrs. Hitachiin?" said an intern running out to her.

"Yes, do you have something about my son?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes I'm afraid we're going to have to operate. We're prepping him now," said the intern.

"All, all right, thank you, you'll let me know when he's out right?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course," said the intern before walking off again.

Haruhi walked back in and back to the lobby where she found Kyoya and the girls sitting. She noticed Kyoya had his leg crossed and sitting as far away from Ichiko as possible.

"Momma did the doctor say anything to you about Kaito?" asked Ichiko.

"Yes he's going to have to get his appendix out," said Haruhi, "But it's like Kyoya said people have these things all the time and it shouldn't be too bad all right?"

"Okay," said the girls.

Just then Tadao ran into the lobby with a bag.

"I came as soon as Miss Ichiko called Mistress. Is there any news?" he asked.

"Yes, he's going to have to have the operation," said Haruhi.

"I see," said Tadao.

"Could you do me a favor and take the girls home for right now? It's late anyway," said Haruhi.

"Oh but Mommy we don't want to go home," said Sai.

"I know but you need your sleep all right?" said Haruhi.

"Oh but Momma," whined both girls, "We don't want to be alone tonight."

"I'll take them home with you if you like Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"Uh, well," said Haruhi.

"Please let me. I know you don't want to leave the hospital," said Kyoya, "I'll look after your girls for you if you'd like."

"But I do have Tadao, Yuu, and Hayao to look after them," said Haruhi.

"Yes but I figured they will have their hands full enough as it is with this current situation. Allow me to watch your children for you for the time being so you can focus on Kaito," said Kyoya.

"Uh well, I guess you can if you really want," said Haruhi.

She watched Kyoya walk off with her girls.

"I just hope he doesn't wind up back here for his own medical reasons," she muttered before looking back down at the ring still on her hand.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Uh Madam," said Tadao.

"Yes?" asked Haruhi.

"What is that on your finger?" asked Tadao.

"Oh this, It's an engagement ring," said Haruhi.

"A what, from who?" asked Tadao alarmed.

"Who else, Kyoya," said Haruhi. "That was the whole reason for inviting me over tonight."

"And what did you say?" asked Tadao.

"Nothing yet, I don't know what to say," said Haruhi.

"So then why are you wearing it?" asked Tadao.

"I was sort of tricked into accepting the proposal back at the house. But Kyoya told me I didn't have to really accept it if I didn't want to. He's going to let me think about it first," said Haruhi.

"And, what do you think Madam?" asked Tadao.

"I honestly don't know right now. Too much as happened from the time he tricked me into accepting the proposal, to Kaito having to come here to get his appendix out!" said Haruhi as she slumped down in her seat.

"It'll be all right Madam. I'm sure he'll be well taken care of," said Tadao.

"Oh I know, but can you really blame me for being flustered about all of this?" asked Haruhi.

"No I suppose not," said Tadao.

* * *

><p>Sai glared up at Kyoya as they drove home in his car.<p>

"I still won't call you Daddy no matter what!" she said.

"That's nice," said Kyoya who was still making sure to have his legs crossed and not sit so close to Ichiko. Ichiko wasn't even really looking at him.

"Is everything all right Ichiko?" asked Kyoya.

"I just want to know that Kaito's going to be okay," she said.

"Oh trust me he'll be fine, "said Kyoya.

"Hmm," said Ichiko.

When they got home Yuu was all alone waiting for them.

"Welcome home young Mistresses. Did you come home by yourselves?" she asked.

"No he brought us," said Sai pointing at Kyoya.

"Oh hello Master Ohtori, I hope this little incident didn't ruin your evening too much," said Yuu.

"I hope it did," said Sai, "He tricked Mommy into marrying him!"

"What?" said Yuu.

"He propose to Momma and then tricked her into saying yes," said Ichiko glaring up at Kyoya.

"It wasn't quite like that," said Kyoya, "And anyway shouldn't you too be getting to bed?"

"You're not our Daddy, especially not yet! You can't tell us what to do!" said Sai.

"Miss Sai, I think it would be best if you did go to bed," said Yuu.

Sai frowned.

"The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you can go back to the hospital to see your mother and brother," Kyoya pointed out.

"He's right, let's go to bed," said Ichiko grabbing her sister's hand and dragging her to their bedrooms.

Yuu turned and looked at Kyoya.

"Are you serious about wanting to marry our Mistress?" she asked.

"Well to be honest yes I am," said Kyoya. "I will admit that she more or less forced into accepting it back at my house. However at the hospital we talked and I told her that while I really do want to marry her, if she's says no, I'll understand and accept it."

"Oh I see," said Yuu timidly.

"I take it you don't approve of me?" asked Kyoya.

"Well it's not like that. I just don't want to see my mistress get hurt again like she was when her first three husbands died. I may not have been working for her when her first husband died, but I heard all about since I was still working for the main Morinozuka Family at the time. Still though, the thought that she could be hurt again it's just too painful to think about!" said Yuu.

"I see, well she hasn't accepted yet so maybe she'll say no," said Kyoya.

"Maybe," said Yuu. "Uh I should go make sure that the young mistresses are getting to bad all right, excuse me."

"Of course, I can wait for you to make up my room," said Kyoya.

"Right, your room," said Yuu.

* * *

><p>"I don't like him. I really won't call him Daddy Ichiko!" said Sai as Ichiko helped her to change.<p>

"Will you hold still so I can put your night gown on?" said Ichiko as she pulled it over her head.

"No, this gown won't work. Its last seasons!" said Sai pulling it off mad. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out another one. "Why does he want to marry Mommy so badly?"

Ichiko shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know why your daddy or Kaito's daddy wanted to marry her so badly after my daddy died," she said.

"Did you try to keep them from marrying Mommy?" asked Sai.

"I don't think I did with Kaito's daddy. I don't remember much because I was still so little. But I know I didn't really like Dada Hikaru at first. He seemed a lot like Mr. Ohtori in trying to trick Mommy into marrying him. It took me a while to realize he really loved Mommy and me and Kaito and would take care of us," said Ichiko.

"My daddy was not a thing like Mr. Ohtori, he wasn't! Mommy told me!" said Sai.

"I know that now," said Ichiko, "But I didn't then. It took him a while to really figured out he was a good person and father."

"What did he do to help you realize that?" asked Sai.

"He came to Parent's Day with me at school when no one else could and stood up for me against a mean boy who started teasing me about not being anything like my father. Plus he helped fine Kaito at the zoo when he got lost," said Ichiko.

"Hmm, well I don't think Mr. Ohtori will do anything like that anytime soon," said Sai.

"Yeah, you're right," said Ichiko.

Yuu stood outside the door listening.

'I wonder, I wonder if I should encourage them to try and like Master Ohtori or if I should help them keep not liking him,' she thought.

"Yuu, is that you out there?" asked Ichiko.

"Uh yes young Mistress, I just wanted to make sure you're all right and getting to bed," said Yuu running into the room.

"We're fine. I'll put Sai to bed myself and then I'll go to bed," said Ichiko.

"Are you sure you don't need your bedtime snack?" asked Yuu.

"Just bring it to my room. I'll eat it and then you can take care of the dirty dishes in the morning," said Ichiko.

"All right, I will do that," said Yuu bowing and walking out.

She had just put the snack on the table in Ichiko's room, and was walking out when she ran into Kyoya.

"Is room ready yet?" he asked.

"Oh right, your room!" said Yuu hurrying off to prepare a guest room.

"Here you are sir. I hope you have a good night," said Yuu.

"Yes thank you Yuu, good-night," said Kyoya walking into the room and shut the door.

"Well, I guess if it does come to it, I could somehow get use to it. It's not like I'll have a choice if she says yes. It's Haruhi and the kids I'm worried about," said Yuu walking to her room.

* * *

><p>"Miss Haruhi, Miss Haruhi,"<p>

Haruhi moaned as she sat up from the chair she was sleeping in.

"What, what's going on?" she said looking at Tadao's face.

"The doctor wants to talk to you about your son," said Tadao.

"Oh right!" said Haruhi running over to the doctor.

"Well I have some good news. The operation was a complete success. Your son's doing fine and is recovering in his room," said the doctor.

"Oh good thank you!" said Haruhi, "Can I see him?"

"Of course, he's in room 629," said the doctor.

"Thank you," said Haruhi about to run down the hall.

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi turned and saw Mori's parents and for some reason Hunny's parents running towards her.

"Is Kaito okay?" asked Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Yes, he just got out of surgery, and he's recovering fine," said Haruhi. All four gave off a sigh of relief.

"Haruhi, what's that on your hand?" asked Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Uh this?" said Haruhi looking down at the ring still on her hand.

"It's her engagement ring of course," said Mr. Ohtori suddenly appearing behind her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Haruhi.

"I do own this hospital Haruhi and I wanted to make sure my future step-grandson was all right," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Your What?" shouted the Morinozukas and Haninozukas.

"Oh Haruhi didn't tell you? She and my Kyoya are engaged," said Ohtori.

"You are?" the four shouted.

"No, not necessarily," said Haruhi.

"You're still wearing the ring aren't you?" asked Mr. Ohtori.

"Uh well," Haruhi sputtered, "I just, hadn't….,"

"Haruhi are you really serious about marrying him?" asked Mrs. Haninozuka.

"I well," said Haruhi.

"Does the Hitachiin Family know about this?" asked Mrs. Morinozuka.

"With all do respect, Miss Haruhi really needs to go and see her son," said Tadao grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

"Thanks for the save," said Haruhi as they hurried away with Tadao.

"Not a problem," said Tadao.

Mr. Ohtori, the Haninozukas and the Morinozukas kept staring at each other.

"Oh don't worry I'll make sure your precious grandchildren are well taken care of," said Ohtori.

"That's not what's bugging us," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Well in either case, I'm sure they'll fit in just fine with us Ohtoris," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Does that include Sai?" asked Mr. Haninozuka.

"Of course," said Ohtori, "In fact I'm going to call her grandmother right now and tell her the good news."

"No need," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"How did you know to come here?" asked Mr. Haninozuka.

"Yuu called and told me. I skipped a flight to Phoenix Arizona for a fashion show to come here. I sure as hell wasn't expecting to find out you nabbed Haruhi!" Mrs. Hitachiin snapped walking up to Mr. Ohtori, "And if you think I'm going to simply let you have your son marry her without a fight you're gravely mistaken!"

"Well you see Mrs. Hitachiin, the fights over. See I've already won."


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

When Haruhi walked into the room, she saw her son asleep in the bed. She smiled at the sight as she walked over and gently kissed his forehead.

"Glad that's all over with. Sorry I didn't get you to the hospital sooner," she said. Of course it was Kyoya who had gone and told her she had to take him there. Just then her son opened his eyes.

"Hi honey how are you feeling?" she asked. Kaito shrugged his shoulders.

"Well the doctors told me you're going to be just fine," said Haruhi. Kaito smiled at the thought. Then he looked down and saw his mother was still wearing the engagement ring.

"Mom?" he said pointing at it.

"Oh right this," said Haruhi.

"Are you going to accept it?" asked Kaito. Haruhi moaned.

"I don't know honey," she said, "I just want what's best for everyone."

"Well what's best is if you marry my son," said Mr. Ohtori walking into the room.

"Oh you again? Don't you ever give anyone peace?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to make sure Kaito was doing all right," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Yeah right," said Haruhi, "Well anyway he's fine, and I'm sure that his real grandparents would want to see him."

She walked over to the door to head out to the hall to find them. To her surprise Mrs. Hitachiin was waiting there with them.

"Uh hi," she said to the group, "Kaito's awake if you want to go and see him."

"Oh thank you," said Mrs. Morinozuka as she and her husband hurried in. The Haninozukas also ran in. Mrs. Hitachiin however stayed in the hallway.

"Haruhi is it true Kyoya Ohtori asked you to marry him?" she asked.

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"And did you say yes?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Well no, not yet," said Haruhi.

"Are you going to say yes?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin, "I thought you've given up on men after Hikaru died!"

"I said I was probably going to, not that I have completely. I wasn't sure what I was going to do after he died. Even now I don't know what I want to do," said Haruhi.

"Well what do you feel about Kyoya?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"He's a nice guy. I like him a lot and the time I've been spending with him has been nice," said Haruhi.

"But why him of all people when there are a lot of other guys out there. Did you know Kaoru's finally coming back?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Oh is he?" said Haruhi, "That's nice to hear, but I don't see what that has to do with me marrying Kyoya."

"I'm just saying there's more fish in the sea," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yeah and one that happens to look like my late husband," said Haruhi.

"But you know he's different in so many ways. You yourself can tell them apart no problem," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Granted, but it still could have been like I'm just marrying him to replace Hikaru," said Haruhi, "If I were to ever get in a serious relationship with Kaoru, I'd want it to be just for him and him alone," said Haruhi.

"So you're going to pick Kyoya?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"I'm not sure I am," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>When Sai walked into the kitchen she immediately saw Kyoya sitting at the table drinking some coffee. She sneered at him.<p>

"What are you still doing here?" she asked.

"I'm waiting for you and your sister to get up so that I can take you back to the hospital to see your brother," said Kyoya.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"Yes, Tadao called telling us that the surgery went well and your brother is recovering well," said Kyoya, "Now the sooner you eat and the sooner your sister gets up we can leave for the hospital."

Sai smirked.

"Why don't you go wake her up?" she asked.

"Oh don't think you can trick me that easily," said Kyoya, "I know your sister is just like her father and not one to be woken up with proper caution." Sai slumped.

"Now eat please," said Kyoya.

"I'm not hungry!" said Sai as she stormed out to the garden. Suddenly she came running back screaming.

"A flower bit me!" she shouted holding her hand in pain.

"Calm down, let me see," said Kyoya as he took her hand. "You just got stung by a bee by is all. You probably just scared it."

"I scared it?" said Sai.

"Yes bees only stung when they get scared. When a bee gets scared she may think she has to defend herself and sting someone," said Kyoya.

"Yeah but it still hurts!" said Sai.

"I bet it does. A bee sting does hurt," said Kyoya as he took the little girl to the bathroom and pulled out an ice pack. He gently placed it on her hand. Sai screamed again.

"That hurts too!" she said.

"I know but it's for the best dear," said Kyoya, "It'll be fine."

"What did you mean about the bee being a she?" asked Sai as her tears dried up.

"All worker bees are female," said Kyoya, "And they all serve one queen."

"Really?" said Sai.

"Yes, if you like after visiting your brother I can take you to a museum and show you some more. I heard one is holding a fascinating exhibit on bugs," said Kyoya.

"Could we?" asked Sai.

"We'll ask your mother when we go the hospital," said Kyoya.

"Sai, are you okay?" asked Ichiko running into the bathroom.

"She just got stung is all," said Kyoya.

"I scared a bee," said Sai. "Did you know all worker bees are female?"

"Yeah," said Ichiko.

"Kyoya said there's an exhibit on bugs at the museum and that's he's going to ask Mommy if we can go to it after we go see Kaito," said Sai. Ichiko looked at Kyoya. This was feeling sort of like the same way when Hikaru was trying them over.

'Maybe he does deserve a chance. I did like him when I was little. And he did get Kaito to the hospital when he needed it, and he's helping Sai here,' she thought.

"Well now that you're up Ichiko, would you like some breakfast so we can go see your brother?" asked Kyoya.

"Sure," said Ichiko.

* * *

><p>"Hi Kaito," said the two girls when they ran into their brother's room.<p>

"How are you feeling?" asked Ichiko.

"Okay," said Kaito. His grandparents had all left for the time being so it was just him, his mom and Tadao at the moment.

"That's great," said Sai running over to her mom, "Mommy can we go the museum to see the bug exhibit?"

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Mr. Ohtori offered to take us to the museum to learn about bugs. A bee stung me and Mr. Ohtori was nice enough to help with that," said Sai.

"You got stung!" said Haruhi grabbing her daughter's hand.

"I got better Mommy. Well anyway he said he would take us to the museum to learn more about bugs if it was all right with you. Can we go can we?" asked Sai.

"You want to take me kids to the museum?" asked Haruhi.

"I figured it would help you focus more on your son," said Kyoya.

"Oh thank you," said Haruhi.

"And at the same time help you think about something else as well," said Kyoya looking back at Haruhi's hand with the ring.

Haruhi looked down at it then up at Kyoya.

"Can I have a moment alone with my kids?" she asked.

* * *

><p>"Of course," said Kyoya as he walked out. Tadao followed.<p>

"You know it's none of my business if she marries you or not," he said, "I have promised to stay by her side no matter what in honor of my late Master. So if she does decide to marry you, I will still stay, as well Yuu and Hayao. But the real thing that's bothering me is I don't want to see my mistress suffer again after loosing her first three husbands. I hope you can understand why I feel hesitant about her marrying again."

"You're a very genuine man Tadao. I have always admired that about you. I really do hope to never have to put Haruhi through pain again. I, I do really do love her," said Kyoya. Tadao raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't think you Ohtori were cable of even saying that word, let alone actually feeling it," he said.

"Well lets just say that this particular woman, you call your mistress was able to make me feel that," said Kyoya. Tadao smiled.

"If she does say yes, I will willingly call you Master," he said bowing.

"Thank you," said Kyoya.

"Kids I want you to be honest with me. What do you think about Mr. Ohtori?" asked Haruhi.

"He's okay," said Ichiko, "Kind of like Dada Hikaru when he was trying to marry you."

"Yeah," said Kaito.

"What about you Sai?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know. He seems to be acing nice enough to me, but there are still some things about him I'm not sure what to feel about him," said Sai.

"What if you got to know him better?" asked Haruhi. The kids nodded, "Like say if we were to start planning a wedding?"

The kids all looked at each other.

"Momma do you really think you'll be happy with him?" asked Ichiko.

"I think I will be," said Haruhi, "But I want to make sure you three are happy too."

"Even if you say yes, could you still change your mind?" asked Sai.

"Of course," said Haruhi, "So how about we take a vote? All those who are okay with me marrying Kyoya raise your hands."

* * *

><p>Kyoya and Tadao both turned to the door when they heard it open.<p>

"Tadao, could you give us a minute?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course Madam," said Tadao walking into Kaito's room. She turned and looked at Kyoya.

"Well I talked to my kids, and then I let them vote," she said.

"And what did they vote on?" asked Kyoya.

"They voted yes to me marry you," said Haruhi, "So if you're still willing, I will marry you."

Kyoya smiled as he pulled Haruhi into a deep and passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Hitachiin walked down the hallway towards Kaito's room with a big bouquet of flowers when she heard what sounded like Kyoya and Haruhi talking. As she drew nearer, she could see the two of them and heard Haruhi say, "So if you're willing, I will marry you." She watched as Kyoya then pulled her into a kiss. She turned around mad and headed back to her car.<p>

"Madam, you didn't give the flowers to Kaito," said her driver.

"Yes well I'll have to come back later to give them to her," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "Right now I have some phone calls to make!"

"To your son?" asked her driver.

"Yes him, but there's something else I need to do. I think it's about time I really looked into not only my other son's death but the death of the Haninozuka and Morinozuka men as well," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"And what do you think you'll get with this information Madam?" asked her driver.

"Revenge," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "I'll finally be able to seek revenge for my son's death!"

Little did the know a doctor had been listening in on their conversation. The doctor opened up a cellphone. "Mr. Ohtori. She's on to us."


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hmm I see," said Mr. Ohtori, "Well she can do what she wants. It doesn't matter to me. I got what I wanted more or less."

"What's that?" asked the doctor.

"My Kyoya's finally marrying Miss Haruhi. Now all they need is a child and everything will be perfect," said Mr. Ohtori.

"So then you're not nervous?" asked the doctor.

"Not at all, It's like I said let her do what she wants. If she's too busy focusing on it, then she'll be too busy to try and interfere with the wedding. Trust me everything is going according to plan," said Mr. Ohtori with a smile as he hung up. "I'm only sorry it took this long to happen!"

* * *

><p>Haruhi wasn't sure if Kyoya's sister-in-laws were really trying to help her find a wedding dressing or trying to suffocate her as they kept trying to shove dresses at her.<p>

"Come on now, let's be nice you two," said Fuyumi trying to pull Haruhi away from the two women.

"But we're just trying to help," said the two women.

"Sure help," said Haruhi. She looked around at all of the wedding dresses around her. The two sister-in-laws had brought in all sorts of different white dresses all over to her house and were trying to get her to try them on. For some reason though none of them seemed right to Haruhi. She wondered if it was her just being picky because before all of her wedding dresses had been deigned by Hikaru or Kaoru. And was Hikaru well, dead, and she wasn't sure if Kaoru would be coming back for the wedding, let alone willingly to design a new dress for a marriage to another man after marrying her brother, Even if the man was a friend of his.

"Why is it I even have to wear a white dress? This is like my fourth time getting married. Should I even be wearing white again?" she asked out loud. Both the sister-in-laws looked over at shock.

"Of course you do!" they both shouted.

"You're marrying an Ohtori, this wedding has to be grand in everyway, shape and form!" shouted one.

"That means having a white dress of virtue of course! There's no other way you can wear a different color dress!" shouted the other.

"Okay, sorry I asked," Haruhi muttered.

"Haruhi do you maybe want to step out and get some fresh air?" asked Fuyumi.

"You have no idea!" said Haruhi as she ran out of the door.

"But Haruhi!" said other two women trying to run after her.

"Hold on a minute," said Fuyumi blocking her path. "Let's let her get some air so she can put some more serious thought into picking out her dress."

'Thanks Fuyumi,' Haruhi thought as she made her way quickly down the hall. This wedding seemed to be a lot more tiresome then her last three. Even her wedding to Hikaru hadn't been this chaotic and that was saying something considering who Hikaru was.

"God somebody please help me!" she shouted out loud.

"Well since you said please,"

"Huh?" said Haruhi looking up. There at the end of the hallway, leaning against the wall was Kaoru! He turned and smiled at her.

"Hey," he said.

"Kaoru!" said Haruhi shocked, "What, what are you doing here?"

"Come on, two my best friends are getting married. Did you honestly think I wouldn't come back for that?" Kaoru asked as he walked over and hugged her tight. Haruhi willingly reached up and hugged him back. It did feel good that Kaoru was back.

"Besides whom else were you going to get to design your wedding dress?" asked Kaoru.

"Wait, what?" asked Haruhi.

"What, did you honestly think I wouldn't take the opportunity to dress up my favorite toy again?" asked Kaoru.

"Hey," said Haruhi. Kaoru laughed.

"Kaoru, are you really happy for me getting re-married?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, I am. I was so worried about you after Hikaru died, but now to see you're feeling better to the point you want to try and be happy with another man again makes me feel a lot better," said Kaoru. Haruhi smiled at him.

"Thank you Kaoru," she said hugging him again.

"Oh I almost forgot. I brought someone along for wedding as well," said Kaoru as he walked back down the hallway and looked around the corner.

"You can make your grand entrance now," he said. Haruhi's eyes grew bigger as Tamaki rounded the corner and smiled at her.

"Haruhi!" he shouted happily running at her and hugging her tight. "I'm so happy I was able to make it back here for yours and Kyoya's wedding! I hope you two no nothing but happiness!"

"Thank, thank you Tamaki!" Haruhi shouted shoving him off her.

"You will not believe what it took for me to get him here for this," said Kaoru.

"Thanks a lot!" said Haruhi. Kaoru smirked before his cell phone started to go off.

"I got to take this excuse me," he said walking off towards the garden.

* * *

><p>"Whoa," said Sai looking at her book. She looked up at her brother and sister who were busy practicing. "Did you know that silk worms are used to make silk?"<p>

Both her brother and sister stopped their practicing.

"Yes we know that Sai," said Ichiko, "you sure have become obsess with bugs lately ever since Papa Kyoya took you to the bug museum."

"Well what can I say, bugs are cool," said Sai. She got up and headed back to the house with her book. Kyoya had bought it for her right after the visit to the bug museum and she loved it so much. Plus Kyoya had been willing to take her back to the museum at a moment's notice if she asked.

'Bugs really are interesting. They don't even have to ever to worry about things like Mommies and daddies,' she thought.

"Yes Mom I'm at the house now," she suddenly heard someone talking near the house. "Yes she was very happy to see me and the boss too, Tamaki. Yes Tamaki's back here. I brought him of course. I didn't want him to miss this. He's their friend too Mom. Mom, don't act like that."

'Who is that?" Sai thought as she hurried back to the house. She stopped when she saw a man standing in front of the door. The thing was the man looked really familiar to a man she had only ever seen in pictures.

"Daddy?" she said.

Kaoru stopped arguing with his mother for a moment when he heard a little soft sounding voice behind him, "Daddy?" He quickly turned around to see Sai was behind him.

"Hey Sai," he said happy to see his little niece again.

Sai's could feel her heart drop. The man may have looked like her father, but something told her it wasn't him.

"You're not my daddy," she said. Kaoru frowned at that comment.

'She thought I was her dad there for a moment,' he thought.

"You're right. I'm not your daddy. I'm your daddy's twin, your uncle Kaoru. You probably don't remember me that well. You were still really little when I left," he said.

"Oh," said Sai, remembering that there were a lot of different pictures of her dad with his twin.

"I came back when I found out your mother was getting married again. She is still my good friend," said Kaoru.

"Oh," said Sai.

"So where are your brother and sister? I heard your brother got his appendix taken out or something," said Kaoru.

"Yeah right over here," said Sai leading him back to her siblings who were still practicing.

"Hey look whose back," she shouted at them.

"Uncle Kaoru!" said Ichiko happily running over to him and hugging him.

"Hi sweetheart," said Kaoru. Then he looked at Kaito. "Hey you, how are you doing? I heard you had a pretty big operation."

"Yeah," said Kaito lifting up his shirt to show Kaoru his scar.

"Wow, freaky!" said Kaoru.

"Are you back here for Mommy's and Kyoya's wedding?" asked Ichiko.

"Yeah of course, I got to make your mother look pretty for this day and make you and your sister look pretty as flower girls!" said Kaoru.

"Yay!" both girls shouted.

"Oh by the way, you should come see who else is here," said Kaoru leading the kids back to the house. They had just about reached it when Tamaki and Haruhi both walked out.

"Tamaki!" Ichiko shouted happily running to him and hugging him, "My Tama's come back."

"Yes Ichiko your brave knight in shining armor has returned," said Tamaki. Then he looked at Kaito.

"Kaito, how are you feeling? How was your surgery?" he asked.

"Fine," said Kaito holding up his shirt again.

"You you were so brave!" said Tamaki hugging the boy.

"Who is that?" Sai asked Kaoru.

"He's another old friend of your mothers. You were just a newborn the last time he visited," said Kaoru.

"He reminds me of a dumb-dumb," said Sai.

"Yeah you're right," said Kaoru, "And do you know what to do with dumb-dumbs?" asked Kaoru.

Sai smiled at him, just like Hikaru would whenever they were thinking of doing something mean to Tamaki.

"Oh yeah," she said, "uh-oh, uh-oh!"

"Sai, what's wrong?" asked Haruhi.

"I think I hear a bee," said Sai brushing the air around her.

"Yeah me too," said Kaoru doing the same thing.

"There's a bee?" said Tamaki looking around.

"There's no bee," said Haruhi.

"I think there is Mommy," said Sai.

"Yeah," said Kaoru.

"In fact I think its buzzing around Tamaki!" said Sai.

"It is!" said Tamaki as he started to brush the air around him and moving around fast until he accidentally slipped and fell into a flower bed.

"Tamaki there really is no bee!" said Haruhi helping him. "I think Sai and Kaoru were just playing a prank on you."

"Oh you mean like what Kaoru and, and Hikaru use to do?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah," said Haruhi looking over at Sai and Kaoru who were laughing their heads off.

They were all so distracted they didn't realize Kyoya's father was watching them all from the house.

"Hm... those friends of hers are bad for the children. I can't have a future Ohtori grow up around _them. _Those brats have got to go." Yoshio said.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So what is it you want now Father?" asked Kyoya walking into his father's study. He had actually thought that now he and Haruhi were officially engaged his father would stop harassing him.

"Were you aware that your friends Kaoru Hitachiin and Tamaki Suoh were back?" asked his father.

"Yes I did. Haruhi called and told me. Kaoru's actually going to make her dress for the wedding," said Kyoya.

"Aren't you just a little bit concern with the two of them back here?" asked Yoshio.

"Why should I be?" asked Kyoya.

"You know they have feeling for Haruhi don't you?" asked Yoshio.

"Are suggesting that they may try and steal her away from me?" asked Kyoya, "Father if they were going to do that, they would have tried that back when she was dating her Hunny. They're good men who aren't ones to steal someone else's woman especially if she's engaged. I am not threatened by them in anyway."

His father didn't look convinced.

"Besides, at least Tamaki isn't going to be around for that long. From what Haruhi's told me, he can only stay for the wedding before he has to go back to France," said Kyoya.

"What is that boy doing there?" asked Yoshio.

"Believe or not even I don't know. He's keeping it under the most secrecy from all of us," said Kyoya.

"Still though," said Yoshio.

"Father weren't you the one that once told me to keep your friends close and your enemies closer? If they are a threat I'd figure it out and would take care of them," said Kyoya.

"Hmm, if that's what you want," said Yoshio, "I just hope you don't have to regret those words. By the way, what's going to happen to Miss Haruhi's children once you get married?"

"I assumed that they'll keep trying to adjust with me being their step-father," said Kyoya.

"Do you think it might be best to send them away for a while?" asked Yoshio.

"Send them away where?" asked Kyoya.

"Well they could stay with their respectable families for a while, make sure they're still keeping with their family roots," said Yoshio.

"Oh I don't think they have to worry about that," said Kyoya, "They are well immersed in their respectable families."

"All right, but you know there's also plenty of boarding schools as well," said Yoshio.

"Why would I want to send them to boarding when they're currently going to one of the best schools in the world, Ouran. There's no other school boarding or not that could compare," said Kyoya, "And you know that. I don't know what you're trying to play at Father, but the kids are going to sticking around for a while."

"We'll see about that," Yoshio muttered as he watched Kyoya walk out of the room.

* * *

><p>"So how different are her measurements?" asked Yoka, Kaoru's seamstress who he usually singled out if he had a real important project.<p>

"Not too different," said Kaoru handing her the list of the measurement he had gotten for her dress.

"Good," said Yoka. She had also helped made Haruhi other three dresses.

"Kaoru, what are you doing?" asked his mother walking into the sewing room.

"We're making Haruhi's dress," said Kaoru.

"I see," said his mother bitterly.

"What, what's that suppose to mean?" asked Kaoru.

"Don't you think it's stupid that she's marrying Kyoya?" asked his mom.

"No," said Kaoru.

"Well I do. I think she'd be better off with someone else personally," said his mother.

"That's nice Mom," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru I'm serious!" snapped his mom. "Don't you think that as Hikaru's brother you should have stepped up and took care of his late wife?"

"Uh no," said Kaoru, "That's kind of old fashion Mom. If I was to ever, and I mean ever marry Haruhi, I wouldn't want her to marry me for me and me alone. If I tired perusing her right after Hikaru died, it'd be almost like I was just replacing Hikaru for her. Neither one of us would want that. I just want Haruhi to be happy, which hopefully she can finally be with Kyoya."

"Hmm well, then there's nothing I can do to make you man up and do what you need to do," said his mother before walking out of the room. Kaoru groaned.

'Even if I can't find the proof I need about my son's death, maybe there's more I should consider about this union,' she thought as she stormed off.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi I wanted to show you something," said Kyoya holding up a picture of lovely looking British manor.<p>

"Oh, what's this?" asked Haruhi.

"It's where I was thinking we should go to for our honeymoon," said Kyoya, "It's belongs to my mother's side of the family."

"Your mother's family?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, my mother has a distant British ancestry. This has been in her family for generations. I use to vacation there as a child," said Kyoya.

"Oh, well sure this will be a great place to go for the honeymoon," said Haruhi.

"Mommy, who do you think looks the best in these dresses?" asked Sai walking into the room with Ichiko both dressed in their flower girl dresses, a light purple color dress with a purple flower in the center.

"Oh honey, I could never decide," said Haruhi.

"That means I look the best," said Sai. Haruhi groaned.

"I think you both look the best," said Kyoya. "Ichiko looks the best for a girl her age and Sai looks the best for a girl her age."

So we're both the best?" asked Sai.

"Correct," said Kyoya.

"Hmm, all right," said Sai.

"Um Master Kyoya," said Yuu walking into the room, "Your chief is here. She said she has the cake samples for the wedding here."

"Thank you," said Kyoya.

"Yay, cake!" said Ichiko running out. Sai ran after her.

"Change out of the dress first!" said Haruhi. She groaned, "Kids. Hey uh speaking about kids, can we talk?"

"Sure, about what?" asked Kyoya.

"How badly to you want kids of your own?" asked Haruhi.

"Well I wouldn't mind having one at some point," said Kyoya.

"Would you mind if I were to say if I said I wanted to hold off on having another kid for a while?" asked Haruhi.

"I suppose that would be fine," said Kyoya.

"Thanks," said Haruhi, "I just, when I was married to my other three husbands I had a kid right away, and then they all wind up dying after the baby turned one."

"And are you paranoid that it would happen again?" asked Kyoya.

"A little," said Haruhi. To her surprise, Kyoya took her into his arms and held her close. "It's going to be okay Haruhi. Having children at this point isn't my number one concern. All I care about is making sure I make a happy life with you, I and the three children you all ready have."

"So you won't do anything to try and get me pregnant for a while?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes Haruhi I will," said Kyoya.

"Thanks Kyoya," said Haruhi.

"Here you are Master Kyoya,"

Haruhi turned around to see a middle aged woman whom she recognized from the Ohtori mansion as one of their cooks. She thought her name was Mao

"If you don't hurry, the little girls may eat up all the samples," she said.

"Of course," said Haruhi as she hurried out.

"Uh Master Kyoya," said Mao, "Don't you think it'd be best if you had a child right away for father's sake?"

"No, I don't," said Kyoya confidently.

"All right then," said Mao. "I'm sure your father would disagree."

"I'm sure," said Kyoya. Mao smirked before pulling out her phone.

* * *

><p>The rest of the wedding planning went smoothly for most everyone. Haruhi had her stressful time with either the sister-in-laws, or her own kids. Kyoya would have some stressful times around his father. Plus there were Tamaki's antics and Kaoru and Sai's constant pranks on him. By the time their wedding day finally arrived Haruhi was surprised she didn't have any gray hairs.<p>

"Oh Haruhi are you feeling?" asked Fuyumi as she helped Haruhi with her vale.

"Okay," said Haruhi. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. The dress was long sleeved and big skirt. It still felt weird she was wearing white again.

"Haruhi, are you really sure about this?" asked Fuyumi.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"Okay then," said Fuyumi giving her a small hug. "So let's go get you married!"

"Sure," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"I must say, this wedding seems to be the fanciest one you ever had," said Ranka as he and Haruhi stood at the back of the chapel watching her kids walk down the aisle.<p>

"I know," said Haruhi, "But well what can I say? Kyoya's dad wanted to make a big impression." Soon after the two of them headed down as well As Haruhi neared the front where Kyoya's was waiting for her, she could feel a new sense of happiness around her.

"Do you Kyoya Ohtori, take this woman to be your wedded wife?" asked the preacher.

"Of course I do," said Kyoya.

"And do you Haruhi Hitachiin take this man to be your wedded husband?" asked the preacher.

Haruhi took a deep breath.

"I do," said she calmly.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," said the preacher.

Kyoya pulled Haruhi close and kissed her. As they walked down together, Haruhi could see her new father-in-law smiling confidently. It almost was if he was the one getting married instead.

She did her best to ignore him during the reception as she danced with Kyoya.

"Haruhi can I steal a dance before I leave?" asked Tamaki.

"Sure," said Haruhi and Kyoya. The two had barely begun to dance when Haruhi noticed her father-in-law was no longer smiling.

"So Tamaki, I take it you'll be leaving tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes, I will miss all of you," said Tamaki.

"Are you ever going to come back here permanently?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh I'm sure I will," said Tamaki.

"Well I hope you do soon. The kids all like you," said Haruhi.

"I like them too," said Tamaki, "But right now it's important I stay in France."

"That's nice," said Yoshio suddenly pulling Haruhi away. "Haruhi, you should be focusing on your new husband don't you think so?"

"Uh sure," said Haruhi heading back to Kyoya.

The rest of the reception went pretty similar whenever Haruhi was approached by another man, Yoshio would intervene. By the time it was time to leave for the honeymoon, Haruhi was actually really grateful to go.

* * *

><p>"Be good while I'm gone," said Haruhi as she kissed her kids good-by.<p>

"Will you bring us something back from the trip?" asked Sai.

"Of course we will," said Kyoya.

"Will we ever get to see this Manor?" asked Ichiko.

"Sure, sometime after our honeymoon," said Haruhi as the two left to board the plane.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, they'll be back before you know it," said Tadao once he got the kids home.<p>

"Uh Tadao," said Yu when they walked into the house.

"Yes?" said Tadao.

"There's someone here," said Yu.

"Who?" asked Tadao right as he saw Mao walking into the room, "What are you doing here?"

"Upon request of Master Yoshio, I have come to work for this family as its main cook," she said.

"Oh really?" said Tadao, feeling just a little bit suspicious about the whole thing.

* * *

><p>"Whoa," said Haruhi when she saw the manor, "This really belongs to your family?"<p>

"For generations," said Kyoya leading her.

"I almost feel like I'm in some sort of palace," said Haruhi.

"Yes well anyway, my dear queen, shall I show you to our royal chambers?" asked Kyoya.

"Sure," said Haruhi, "Uh you do remember what I asked about children?"

"Don't worry Haruhi, I made sure to bring along a lot of condoms," said Kyoya.

"Oh good," said Haruhi.

The rest of the week went by great for the two of them. The manor was beautiful and peaceful. While they were in England they even got a chance to attend a royal banquet at Buckingham Palace.

Of course Kyoya made sure to "entertain" her in almost every room of the manor.

Haruhi was finally feeling at ease with herself. That was until about a month after the honeymoon.

"You lied to me!" she shouted storming into Kyoya's office and throwing a pregnancy stick onto his desk.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: The name of Kaoru's seamstress comes from a form of another author named Byoken. If you ever get a chance you should check her out.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"O beg your pardon?" asked Kyoya calmly before looking calmly down at the pregnancy test and saw that it read positive.

"You promised me that you'd wait a little bit before you'd get me pregnant!" said Haruhi, "That's doesn't look you were waiting!"

"But I did. I actually did bring a bunch of condoms on our honeymoon don't forget," said Kyoya calmly lifting the test up from his desk.

"Then how is it I'm pregnant?" snapped Haruhi.

"Well there are plenty of issues," said Kyoya, "One, condoms aren't all that affective. They aren't 100% affective. Second of all, wasn't something more you could have done to keep from getting pregnant?"

"You mean birth control pills?" said Haruhi. Kyoya raised his eyebrow. "Plus you know these things aren't always accurate."

"Oh really?" said Haruhi, "Well then, lets get going!"

* * *

><p>"Yes, Mrs. Ohtori you are pregnant," said Dr. Card. Haruhi turned and glared at Kyoya.<p>

"Doctor, isn't it true, the condoms aren't always affective?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes sir, yes sir it is," said Dr. Card.

"Wouldn't it be more affective if Haruhi was on birth control?" asked Kyoya.

"Possibly," said Dr. Card, "But it doesn't matter now. She's pregnant and from what I can tell you should have no problem carrying this baby to term."

"Thank you doctor," said Kyoya.

"I can't believe this," said Haruhi as she and Kyoya drove home.

"Are you really that upset about having the baby?' asked Kyoya. Haruhi didn't say anything.

"If you don't want it, and I mean really don't want it, you could always not have it," said Kyoya.

"You mean get an abortion?" said Haruhi, "No getting one in this situation would just be selfish. I just, I just really wanted to enjoy my time with you and my other kids for a while before another kid came along."

Kyoya reached over and squeezed her hand.

"If it means anything I really did not want to get you pregnant," he said. Haruhi nodded. Just then the car came to a stop.

"I'm going to find the kids and tell them the news," said Haruhi.

"Yes go ahead," said Kyoya. He had his own thing to do.

* * *

><p>"Hello Kyoya," said Yoshio.<p>

"Father, weren't you the one that provided those condoms for me to use on my honeymoon?" he asked.

"Why yes I did," said Yoshio, "Why?"

"I don't think they work to the best of their abilities," said Kyoya, "Haruhi's pregnant."

"Oh really? Well this is wonderful," said Yoshio.

"For you maybe," said Kyoya.

"And what's wrong with having a baby?" asked Yoshio.

"Haruhi doesn't want one right now," said Kyoya.

"Oh, well I'm sure she'll get over it. Especially once she learns what this baby will bring to you," said Yoshio.

"Oh and what's that?" asked Kyoya.

"With you married to the perfect woman and her expecting an heir, I have decided to name you as my successor," said Yoshio. Kyoya was quiet for a moment.

"Really Father?" he said.

"Yes son, really," said Yoshio.

"Well I should go tell Haruhi this then. Thank you Father," said Kyoya.

"All right all three of you sit down!" He heard Haruhi shouting from the living room and quickly headed to the room.

"Now I want you all to just sit still for a moment while I tell you something important," said Haruhi.

"Shall we tell them together?" asked Kyoya walking over next to her.

"Tell us what?" asked Ichiko.

"Your mother's going to have a baby," said Kyoya.

The kids all looked at their mother.

"What does that mean exactly?" asked Sai.

"It means you won't be the baby of the family anymore," said Ichiko.

"Ichiko," said Haruhi.

"But I'm not a baby. I'm a big girl," said Sai.

"Yeah but form now on you won't be the littlest anymore," said Ichiko

"I still don't get it," said Sai.

"It means sweetheart that you'll soon have yourself a little brother or sister," said Haruhi.

"Little brother or sister?" said Sai, "You mean I'll be charge for once?"

"As much as you can in charge of an Ohtori," said Haruhi rubbing her belly.

"Haruhi can we talk for a moment?" asked Kyoya.

"Sure," said Haruhi following after her husband, "What's up?"

"I wanted to let you know that my father has decided to make me the next in line after him for being head of the Ohtori group with this new baby you're expecting."

"Oh," said Haruhi, "Well then I guess this baby is a good thing after all."

* * *

><p>"No way, you got her knocked up all ready?" Kaoru laughed.<p>

"Glad to see you're finding amusement with all of this," said Kyoya.

"Well you got to admit it is kind of funny," said Kaoru.

"Haruhi doesn't think so," said Kyoya, "She really wanted to make sure this didn't happen mainly do to what happened in the past with her other husbands."

Kaoru stopped laughing at that comment.

"You don't have a point there. In fact from what I remember Haruhi telling me the day Hikaru died was that each time her kid learned how to walk the father died," he said softly. "But you know, maybe it won't happen this time. Maybe you'll be the exception this time!"

"We can only hope," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya, do you even want to be a father just yet?" asked Kaoru.

"Whether I want to or not is not the question right now. The baby's all ready on its way and there's no way for me or anyone else to stop it," said Kyoya.

"But do you want to be a father?" asked Kaoru.

"It was weird way, yes I do," said Kyoya. Kaoru nodded.

"Well I really do hope then that you're the lucky one this time," he said, "Unlike Hunny, Mori and Hikaru."

"Thank you Kaoru. I do too," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>"And here we are again," said Haruhi looking through the baby wallpaper designs.<p>

"I often thought of throwing this out," said Tadao.

"Well I guess now I'm happy you didn't," said Haruhi as she flipped through the pages. "God what is the right way to decorate a room for an Ohtori?"

"I don't recall you feeling this pressured when you were expecting your other children," said Tadao.

"Yes well those times were different. Their families weren't as serious as I this one's family is," said Haruhi.

"Here you go mistress," said Mao putting down a cup of tea in front of her.

"Thank you," said Haruhi. She noticed Tadao staring hard at the woman.

"Yes thank you Miss Mao, don't you have anything else to do?" he asked.

"No, not until lunch time," said Mao.

"Oh I'm sure you can find something more to do," said Tadao sternly.

"Of course," said Mao smirking before bowing and walking off. Haruhi looked up at Tadao surprised about how stern he was being with the woman.

"Don't you think you were being a little bit harsh with her?" she asked.

"Hardly, Yuu, and Hayao aren't allowed to slack off, so neither is she," said Tadao, "The only difference is they don't have to be reminded of it."

"Okay," said Haruhi. She couldn't help but feel that Tadao didn't like the woman. She looked back down at the wall paper samples.

"Momma, what are you doing?" asked Ichiko sitting down next to her.

"Trying to figure out how to do your new brother or sister's room," said Haruhi.

"Oh," said Ichiko, "Momma, does this mean that Dada Kyoya's going to die soon?" Haruhi looked up from her book.

"God I hope not," said Haruhi. She had really hopped that by not getting pregnant right away like she had with the others, she maybe able to brake the cycle. But maybe, just maybe Kyoya would be the exception this time.

"Let's not think about that honey. Let's just focus on getting ready for your brother or sister."

"Sure," said Ichiko, "Oh that looks nice." Haruhi looked down to see a black and white pattern. It actually looked nice

"Yeah maybe that will work," she said, "Let's go show Dada Kyoya and Kaoru."

* * *

><p>"Yes this looks a very good choice for the new baby," said Kyoya looking at the sample.<p>

"I don't know it looks kind of boring," said Kaoru, "But then again this kid is an Ohtori so maybe it'll fit just fine."

"Thank you Kaoru," said Kyoya.

"Well in either case I should get going," said Kaoru as he stood up. "I'll just go and say good-by to Kaito and Sai then probably take off."

"By Kao," said Ichiko giving him a hug.

"By Ichiko, I'll see you later all right?" said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>When he got home he decided to head to his office. As he walked past he happened to walk past his mother's office and heard her talking to someone. He looked in and saw her on the phone.<p>

"Yes, I want it done as soon as possible," she said.

"Mom, who are you talking to?" asked Kaoru walking into the room.

His mom was quick to hang up.

"No one important," she said. "Where have you been?"

"Out, over at Kyoya and Haruhi's," said Kaoru.

"Hmm, the same house that was once hers and Hikaru's," said his mom.

"Yeah that and it was hers and Hunnys first and then hers and Mori's afterwards," Kaoru pointed out, "And anyway I found out something interesting. Haruhi's pregnant with Kyoya's kid." His mother nearly fell out of her chair, "Mom?"

"I'm fine, just surprised," said his mother.

"Yeah, well at the very least this baby has put Kyoya in the top runner position for next head of the Ohtori group," said Kaoru.

"Oh how wonderful for him," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yeah, anyway I was going to try and see about getting some baby clothes made for the new bundle of joy. Take it easy Mom."

"Yes," said his mother. She reached over and picked back up her phone the minute Kaoru was gone. "Are you still there? I may want to put our plans on hold for a little while."

* * *

><p>"Well looks like the baby's getting nice and big, and it's nothing seems to be too wrong with it," said Dr. Card as the image of Haruhi's and Kyoya's baby came up on screen. Haruhi was now five months along and showing really well. She smiled at her newest little baby.<p>

"Do you want to know what it is?" asked Dr. Card.

"Yes," said Kyoya before Haruhi could speak up.

Haruhi shot him a glare that made her look scarier than Kyoya when someone woke him up. "Alright. The baby is a-"


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Boy," said Dr. Card.

"A boy?" said Haruhi.

"Yes and he's doing fine. I'll see you at your next appointment," said Dr. Card. Kyoya looked down at her and noticed she had a real soft smile on her face.

"I didn't realize you wanted a boy so badly Haruhi," he said.

"Well I'd still be happy if it was girl. I just haven't had a boy in a while," said Haruhi as she sat up and Kyoya helped her off the table. "It'll probably make your father happy that we're having a boy."

"Well it will definitely keep him in a good mood," said Kyoya.

"What about you? How do you feel knowing they we're having a boy?" asked Haruhi as the two made their way to the car.

"Oh I'd be happy with whatever we were going to have," said Kyoya, "But you do have a point about it evening things out among your brood."

"My brood?" said Haruhi, "You married they are your brood too."

"Yes of course," said Kyoya.

"So what do have any ideas about what to call him?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm, no I'm afraid not," said Kyoya.

"Really, you have no idea, you out of no people?" said Haruhi.

"Hmm, picking the right name is not easy to come by. To be honest I always thought it was best to just wait and see the baby in person and see what names clicks with it," said Kyoya.

"Oh really? Well I guess I can kind of see that. That's usually how I wound up naming my last three," said Haruhi.

"But I guess it wouldn't hurt to start looking some up when we get home," said Kyoya.

"Yeah sure," said Haruhi right as they pulled back up to the house.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, Dada Kyoya, your home!" said Sai when they came into the house.<p>

"Hi honey," said Haruhi.

"So what's my slave going to be?" asked Sai.

"Sai!" snapped Haruhi.

"What?" asked Sai.

"This baby isn't going to be your slave," said Haruhi.

'If anything if you're not careful you'll be his,' she thought.

"In answer to your question, we'll tell you the baby's gender once you gather up your brother and sister," said Kyoya.

"Be right back!" said Sai running off outside. "Ichiko, Kaito, hurry up, Mommy and Dada Kyoya's going to tell us what the new slave is!" They heard her calling out. Haruhi groaned.

"She does sound like Hikaru," said Kyoya.

"Yeah no kidding," said Haruhi. Just then she noticed Mao walking into the room with some cake.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"I figured the children would like to have a treat to celebrate what their new sibling is," said Mao.

"Oh that's nice of you," said Haruhi.

"You know Madam, I can't help but think that maybe with this new baby on the way, it might be best if the kids were sent away for a while to give you a since of calm and peace before the baby's arrives," said Mao.

Kyoya looked over at her suspiciously.

"Send them away where?" asked Haruhi. Mao pulled out a bunch of different boarding school brochures.

"Any of these would be fine for them. I researched them myself," she said.

"Oh, well I," sputtered Haruhi right as Kyoya snatched the brochures from Mao.

"Mao, while I appreciate the sentiment about you apparently trying to think of Haruhi and the baby's well being, please don't ever try suggesting about sending them away to boarding school ever again," he said.

"Of course sir, my apologies," said Mao bowing and walking off.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe her?" asked Yuu as she and Hayao watched from the doorway.<p>

"I know, who does she think she is trying to get Mistress Haruhi to banish the kids like that?" said Hayao.

"All right you two, no more lolly gagging," said Tadao.

"Did you know Mao was trying to get the new master and mistress to send the older three children away to boarding school?" asked Yuu.

"Oh did she?" said Tadao.

"I don't like her being here, there I said it," said Hayao, "I'm too scared to eat anything she serves us and it scares me when I see her serving the kids. I can't help but think she's going to poison them!"

"Now Hayao," said Tadao, right as Mao walked past. She stopped and smiled at them before walking back to the kitchen.

"It might not be a bad idea to keep a sharp on her just in case," said Tadao. The other two nodded their heads.

"So what's my…," Sai started say again.

* * *

><p>"Don't you dare say that word again!" said Haruhi, "But anyway are you guys ready to hear what I'm having?"<p>

The three all nodded their heads.

"We're having a boy," said Haruhi.

"Really?" said Ichiko. She looks over at Kaito, "Looks like you're no longer Mommy's only special boy huh?"

"Ichiko, don't be rude to your brother," said Kyoya.

"Sorry," said Ichiko.

"So the baby's really a boy?" asked Sai.

"Yes Sai," said Haruhi.

"Well then I guess we have no choice but to call him Jeeves," said Sai.

"Sai!" said Haruhi. She didn't see Kyoya somewhat smirking at the comment.

"When is the baby coming?" asked Ichiko.

"It'll be here around the beginning of December," said Kyoya.

"Wow, so it'll be like an early Christmas present then huh?" asked Ichiko.

"Yes I suppose, very early," said Kyoya.

"He's not going to be our only present is he?" asked Ichiko.

"No dear," said Kyoya.

"Good," said Ichiko.

"He's all I need," said Sai.

"Really?" said Kaito.

"Yeah, all I need is someone to clean my room 24/7," said Sai.

"All right, go to your room," said Haruhi.

"Yeah I better make sure I know where Jeeves is going to start once he gets here," said Sai.

Kyoya pulled her close.

"If you didn't want to breed a Hitachiin, then you shouldn't have mated with a Hitachiin," he said.

"Oh thank," said Haruhi.

"Yeah thanks," said Kaoru walking into the room.

"Uncle Kao!" said Ichiko running over to him and hugging him, "Guess what? We found out what the baby is. It's a boy!"

"Oh good because I brought over a bunch clothes for the baby I wanted to show you," said Kaoru.

"Cool, let's go see them," said Haruhi.

"Now I did make some girls ones too just so you since I didn't know what you were having," said Kaoru.

"No that's fine," said Haruhi as she and her kids followed after him.

Kyoya however lingered back and pulled out his phone.

* * *

><p>"Hello Kyoya," said his father.<p>

"Hello Father I have good news for you. Haruhi's having a boy," said Kyoya.

"Marvelous," said Yoshio, "I hope she doesn't have to worry about any real stress during the pregnancy."

"Yes, about that. You didn't say anything to anyone about sending the other children to boarding school at all did you?" asked Kyoya.

"No, but if that does still sound like a good idea," said Yoshio.

"Well I'd have to disagree with you about that," said Kyoya, "I hope not to hear anymore about these kids being sent to boarding school."

"Well, we'll see that," said Yoshio.

* * *

><p>"Hi Mom, I'm home," said Kaoru when he got back home.<p>

"How's Haruhi?" asked his mother bitterly.

"Great, she's having a boy," said Kaoru.

"Good for her. I hope she doesn't have to endure the sadness of out living him," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yeah, or have to worry about another husband dying on her," said Kaoru.

"Well, we can't prevent everything now can we?" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh nothing," said his mother. Kaoru was almost starting to feel afraid of his mother.

* * *

><p>The months past even more quickly for the family getting ready for the baby. Sai kept reefing to the baby as her future salve no matter what Haruhi said to her. But the more disturbing part was how often she'd find boding school brochures left around the house. Anytime she showed it to Kyoya or Tadao both were quick to run off to "take care" of it. Other then that things seemed to be going smoothly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Mom, you should come see this," Haruhi heard Ichiko calling out to her.<p>

"What's up?" asked Haruhi walking into the room where a TV was on with a news report.

"Expect the snow to not let up for at lest two day," said the meteorologist on the TV.

"Oh dear," said Haruhi, "Well maybe they're just exaggerating."

"Mom, it's snowing outside," said Kaito walking in covered in snow.

"Oh," said Haruhi dusting off her son's hair, "Go take a hot bath." Kaito nodded and walked off.

"Mom, what if you have to have the baby before the storm stops?" asked Ichiko.

"Oh honey I doubt we'll be that bad off," said Haruhi giving her daughter a kiss.

"Okay," said Ichiko. Both looked back out the window as the snow kept coming down.

* * *

><p>"It sure is coming down," said Haruhi later that night as she and Kyoya got ready for bed.<p>

"Don't worry, Hayao promised me that he'll make sure our driveway is cleared tomorrow and that some of my father's staff is coming by to help if need be," said Kyoya.

"All right," said Haruhi as she climbed back into bed and snuggled against Kyoya.

Later that night Kyoya felt Haruhi's grip tightening on him.

"Haruhi, you're kind of hurting me," he said waking up.

"Well no offence or anything but, I'm in a lot of pain myself!" said Haruhi, "The baby's coming!"

"What now?" Kyoya asked.

"No tomorrow. Yes now you idiot!"


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"All right, all right then," said Kyoya as he climbed out of bed. He threw on a bathrobe and helped Haruhi to a sitting position, "You know how to breathe right?"

"Yes, I have done this before!" said Haruhi.

"Good, then keep doing that for the time being. I shall return," said Kyoya as he hurried out of the room. He ran to the servant's side of the house and knocked on Tadao's door.

"Yes sir, how can I help you?" Tadao asked answering the door.

"Emergency Tadao, Haruhi is in labor," said Kyoya. Tadao's eyes lit up.

"I'm on it sir," he said.

"Good, I'm going to go back and help Haruhi and call for an ambulance just in case," said Kyoya.

"Yes sir of course," said Tadao. He ran over to Hayao's room and knocked at it.

"What?" asked Hayao opening his door and rubbing his eyes.

"Emergency, Mistress Haruhi's in labor," said Tadao.

"Say what!" said Hayao.

"Focus please, I know you're expecting extra help for the shoveling driveway, but you you're now going to have to do it on your own for now to either make it so we can get out or an ambulance can get in," said Tadao.

"Yes sir!" said Hayao running back into the room to get dressed.

"Tadao is everything all right?" asked Yuu walking out of her room in a bathrobe.

"Miss Haruhi's is in labor," said Tadao.

"What?" said Yuu.

"She's about to have the baby," said Tadao.

"She is? Oh god, oh god!" said Yuu.

"Everything all right?" asked Mao as she too joined the group.

"No, no everything is not all right! Miss Haruhi's in LABOR!" said Yuu, "Oh god what are we going to do? The driveway's still not cleared out for any kind of car to get in or out! What if she has to have the baby here? Oh god, does anyone know how to deliver a baby?"

"Yuu!" said Mao grabbing her shoulders, "Relax all right, just relax. Now listen to me carefully. This is what I need you to do. I need you to go to one of the towel closets and use your best judgment as to what ones would be the best to use and then take them to the masters' room."

"All, all right," said Yuu.

"Nicely done at calming her down," said Tadao.

"Yes I do have the knack," said Mao.

"But what are we going to do if she does need to have the baby here?" asked Tadao.

"Oh don't worry; I'm sure Master Kyoya will be able to handle that," said Mao, "Why don't you go see how much progress Hayao has made so far and check the status of the ambulance?"

"Of course," said Tadao.

* * *

><p>"One two three," Haruhi kept chanting over and over again.<p>

"Just relax Haruhi, you'll be fine," said Kyoya as he held Haruhi's hand.

"What if I have to have the baby here?" asked Haruhi.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you," said Kyoya.

"Uh, um excuse me," said Yuu timidly walking into the room holding some towels.

"Oh thank you Yuu," said Kyoya.

"Yeah sure," said Yuu timidly looking away.

"Excuse me!" said Mao hurrying into the room with the boiling water, practically shoving Yuu over. "Good you got the towels. How close are the contractions?"

"They're getting closer," said Kyoya.

"Hayao has made some good progress, so at least the ambulance should be able to get in," said Tadao walking into the room.

"They're not going to make it in time!" said Haruhi, "The contractions are getting too close together!"

"Oh god, oh god!" said Yuu, "Are we all going to have to be in here for this?"

"Yuu, why don't you go wait by the children's rooms just in case one or more of them wake up so you can keep them out of way?" suggested Mao leading her to the door.

"Sure," said Yuu as she hurried off.

"Good job again," said Tadao, "Now what would you like me to do?"

"You stay with Haruhi letting her grip her hand and coaching her to breathe," said Kyoya, "Mao you know what to do."

"Of course sir," said Mao.

"This is too much, this is too much! I've never had to give birth outside a hospital!" said Haruhi as Tadao and Kyoya helped position her at the foot of the bed.

"Don't worry I can do this," said Kyoya.

"Yeah, how many babies have you delivered before this?" asked Haruhi.

"Well this will be my first," Kyoya admitted.

"Oh god!" said Haruhi gripping Tadao's hand tight.

"Just breath through the contractions ma'am," said Tadao.

"That wasn't a cry over a contraction!" said Haruhi.

"Okay than, Haruhi just relax," said Kyoya Now on the count of three I want you to push all right? 1, 2, 3..."

* * *

><p>Yuu looked back towards her masters' room at the sound of Haruhi screaming.<p>

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear oh dear oh dear, oh dear!" she said pacing outside the kids' rooms.

Just then she heard a creak and turned to see all three doors opening.

"What's going on?" asked Ichiko.

"Yeah?" asked Kaito.

"Is Mommy okay?" asked Sai.

"Uh well," said Yuu right as they heard Haruhi scream again.

"Momma?" said Ichiko as she turned to try and run down to her mother's room.

"No wait!" said Yuu stopping her.

"But Momma could be in trouble!" said Ichiko.

"Yeah!" said Kaito.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. She has your step-father, Mao and Tadao are all with her," said Yuu.

"But what's wrong with her?" asked Sai.

"Well uh," said Yuu right as they heard Haruhi scream again, "Your mother is currently giving birth to your baby brother!"

"She is?" shouted the kids.

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Haruhi screamed again as she pushed again.<p>

"How are we doing sir?" asked Mao.

"The heads crowing," said Kyoya.

"Oh good," said Mao.

"The head's crowing?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, and you're doing fine Haruhi," said Kyoya, "Now on the count of three I want you to get me another push. 1, 2, 3…"

* * *

><p>"I didn't realize having a baby was so painful!" said Ichiko.<p>

"Mommy's not going to die is she?" asked Sai.

"No, your mother's not going to die. She's in good hands," said Yuu.

'I think,' she thought.

"But what if she has to go to the hospital?" asked Ichiko.

"An ambulance is on its way," said Yuu.

"But will it be able to get in with all the snow?" asked Ichiko.

"Don't worry Hayao is working on it," said Yuu.

"All by himself?" asked Ichiko. At that Kaito turned and ran back into his room, slamming his door. When he came back out he was in all dressed up in his snow gear.

"Master Kaito what are you…," said Yuu before Kaito turned and hurried outside. "Master Kaito!" she shouted running after him followed after by his sisters.

They watched him run outside to a storage unit and pull out his own shovel before running over and joining Hayao at shoveling.

"Master Kaito, you shouldn't be doing this! You should be inside where it's warm!" said Hayao.

"No, I have to make sure Mom and the baby are alright," said Kaito as he continued to shovel.

"All right then," said Hayao.

"Anything we can do?" asked Ichiko as the three watched from the door.

"I don't know at this point. I suppose you can just sit tight and not get in the way," said Yuu.

"Okay," said the two girls holding hands.

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Haruhi shouted again. Tadao did his best to keep a straight face as Haruhi gripped his hand tight.<p>

"Haruhi, good news he's almost here," said Kyoya, "I just need one more push."

"Okay," said Haruhi weakly. She took a deep breath and gave it one more push.

"Good, good," said Kyoya, "here are his shoulders and finally…."

"WHA!"

"Oh my god he beautiful!" said Mao handing Kyoya a pair of cutters for Kyoya to cut the umbilical cord.

"Kyoya?" said Haruhi weakly.

"He's doing fine Haruhi," Kyoya assured her.

"Can I see him? I want to see him!" said Haruhi. Kyoya carefully held up the baby for her to see. Haruhi could feel tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Look!" Kaito shouted. Hayao stopped shoveling and looked over to see the ambulance finally showing up.<p>

"It's about time, she's probably all ready had the baby all ready!" he said pulling Kaito off to the side to let it in.

"It's about time!" Yuu said as the paramedics came to the door.

"Yeah what took you loosers so long?" asked Sai.

"This way quickly!" said Yuu leading them to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Kyoya gently laid the baby in Haruhi's arms.<p>

"He looks like you," said Haruhi.

"You think so?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Kyoya.

"Oh god she did all ready have it!" said a paramedic as he ran into the room, "Is she's all right?"

"As well as she could be for having the baby here," said Kyoya.

"Don't worry we'll get her and the baby to the hospital," said the paramedic as he and the others started to help get Haruhi onto the stretcher.

"So do we have a name for him?" asked another one.

"I think we should call him William personally," said Haruhi.

"William?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah, in honor of his British roots," said Haruhi, "That and he was most likely conceived in England while on my honeymoon." Kyoya chuckled.

"William it is then," he said.

"Hi Will," said Haruhi softly smiling at her new son.

Little did she know that Mao was making a phone call to you know who.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Yoshio smiled. Though he had been annoyed about being woken up so late at night, he was happy to hear about the good news.

"Thank you very much Mao. I shall be at the hospital first thing tomorrow morning to see him," he said as he hung up. He walked over to a window and looked out at the snow still falling.

'I suppose her all ready having those three children from those other three powerful families might not be quite so bad, considering having them related to my new grandson might give our family a bit more leverage over them. Maybe having these children around won't be so bad after all,' he thought.

* * *

><p>"Momma, are you going to be okay?" Ichiko asked as she, Sai and Yuu all watched her get wheeled past.<p>

"Yes honey I'll be fine," she said weakly.

"Can we see that baby before you go?" asked Sai. The paramedics stopped real fast so the girls could all get a good look.

"His name is Will," said Haruhi.

"What happened to Jeeves?" asked Sai.

"Not now honey," said Haruhi as the paramedics started to wheel her away again with Kyoya following after them.

Hayao and Kaito were both waiting by the door.

"You should have no problem getting out," said Hayao.

"That's nice but why is Kaito in his snow gear?" asked Kyoya.

"He insisted on helping sir," said Hayao.

"Well make sure he gets inside and into a hot bath," said Kyoya.

"Yes sir of course," said Hayao. Kaito meanwhile walked over to his mom.

"Can I see him Mom?" he asked.

"Of course," said Haruhi as she held the baby up a bit for Kaito to see, "This is your new brother Will. I bet you always wanted a brother huh?"

"Yeah," said Kaito.

"Kaito go get inside and warm up and get to bed before you get sick. You and your sisters can come and see your mother and the baby later all right?" said Kyoya ushering Kaito back to the house.

"Yeah," said Kaito.

"And thank you for your help Kaito. It's something your father would have done. You're so much like him," said Kyoya before climbing into the ambulance with Haruhi. Kaito smiled at the comment.

He watched as the ambulance drive off out of the nicely cleared out driveway before heading back in with Hayao.

"Master Kaito you're chilled to the bone!" said Yuu as she pulled off his jacket and things. "Let's get you into a hot bath and then straight to bed!" She immediately dragged him back to his room.

"You should as well Hayao," said Tadao as he helped to pull his wet things off as well.

"Yeah, sure," said Hayao heading down to his own room.

"I think it might be best if after we make sure Hayao and Master Kaito are all right that we all get to bed," said Mao. She turned and looked at the girls, "You two should also get to bed as well. You'll be in better shape when you go and see your mother later."

"All right," said Ichiko as grabbed her sister's hand and started to lead her back to their rooms.

"Would you girls like some warm milk or anything?" Mao asked.

"No thank," said Sai.

"Can I have another piece of bed time cake?" asked Ichiko.

"Of course, right away," said Mao. As she turned around, she came face to face with Tadao, "Yes?"

"Um I just wanted to say, I think you did good work with helping Mistress Haruhi give birth and keeping Yuu from panicking too much, good job," said Tadao.

"Thank you, I hope you didn't have to watch me too closely to see that," said Mao before walking off. Tadao watched her walk off. He never would admit this to anyone but he did find the woman rather attractive. Even though she was close to his age, she looked more like she was close to Yuu's age. It was just the fact that it was hard to tell where her loyalties were that bothered him.

* * *

><p>Hayao moaned as he lay in the tub of warm water. He opened his eyes when he heard the door open and saw Mao walking in carrying in a tray.<p>

"It's just some hot coco and soup. I figured if you need some more things to help warm you up, you'll have this," she said putting on a nearby counter.

"Uh sure, thanks," said Hayao.

"It's not poison just so you know," said Mao.

"Oh, good then?" said Hayao.

"Yes, anyway I'll leave you be," said Mao.

"You know we made not think that way if you didn't try getting rid of the other three kids so much!" Hayao shouted as he jumped up.

"Is this always how you try making your points?" asked Mao pointing down.

"Oh geezes!" said Hayao as he quickly say back down in the bath.

"Oh don't worry, I've seen my fair share of dicks in my day," said Mao before finally heading out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"As soon as you're done with the bath just go to bed young master," said Yuu walking out of the Kaito's room. She was surprise to see Mao walking towards her with a cup.<p>

"I made him some hot coco just in case," she said.

"Uh sure I'll take it to him," said Yuu, "You probably think me as being stupid about how I acted huh?"

"No, it was scary for all of us, even Master Kyoya. You did your part as best you could and handle your emotions as best too. I don't think any less of you," said Mao.

"Thank you," said Yuu before taking the cup back to Kaito's room.

"That was kind of you," said Tadao walking up behind her.

"Hmm, what can I say? I do rather like this family," said Mao.

"That's nice to know. Though I think that at some point you'll have to decide where it is that your loyalties truly lie, with us or with another family," said Tadao before walking off, leaving Mao to think about what he just said.

* * *

><p>Haruhi moaned as she finally managed to feel rested enough to open her eyes.<p>

"Will, Will?" she muttered as she opened her eyes.

"Will what?"

Haruhi looked over and saw Kaoru was in the room.

"Will's my son," she said.

"Oh so that's what you decided to call him, nice," said Kaoru as he walked over to her and squeezed her hand, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," said Haruhi.

"Heard you had quite the rough night," said Kaoru.

"Yeah, how did you find out?" asked Haruhi.

"Kyoya called me," said Kaoru.

"Did you see him or the baby yet?" asked Haruhi.

"No, not yet, I came here first to drop _that _off," said Kaoru pointing to the door of the room where a giant teddy bear stood.

"Where did that come from?" asked Haruhi.

"After Kyoya called me, I was stupid and called the boss to tell him. He told me he had a reserved a teddy bear at a toy store and asked me to go get it. He'd do it himself but he can't leave France for a while," said Kaoru.

"Oh, well I guess it was still nice of him to think of my son at least," said Haruhi.

"Why don't you go get some more rest?" suggested Kaoru.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea," said Haruhi. Kaoru smiled and headed out to nursery. He found Kyoya there all ready looking at the different babies.

"Hello there Daddy," said Kaoru walking up to him.

"Hello Kaoru," said Kyoya not turning away from the babies.

"So which ones yours?" asked Kaoru as he came and stood next to him.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Kyoya.

"I'm guessing the scariest one," said Kaoru.

"And what one is that?" asked Kyoya.

"I'm guessing the one that says Ohtori on it," said Kaoru as he tapped on the glass, "Hi, hi little Willie."

"Just Will please," said Kyoya.

"Sure, Will's fine," said Kaoru. "You know I think he takes after you mostly."

"Yes I think so too. My family's genes usually are pretty dominating," said Kyoya.

"Yes that is true," said his father suddenly coming up on the other side of him. Both Kyoya and Kaoru looked over at him as the man smiled at his grandson.

"He's perfect Kyoya, congratulations," said Yoshio.

"Thank you Father," said Kyoya.

"Congratulations on your new grandson sir," said Kaoru.

"Thank you Mr. Hitachiin," said Yoshio, "I think it's nice that Kyoya still has a good friend in you even though he married your late brother's wife."

"As long as they're both happy that's all that matters to me sir," said Kaoru.

"Hmm you're a good man Hitachiin, not like your brother," said Yoshio.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh nothing, just I always heard your brother was the more hotheaded one out of you two. I'm sorry, I'll stop talking badly about the dead," said Yoshio.

"Right," said Kaoru, "Well I'll come back later all right?"

"Yes thanks for coming Kaoru," said Kyoya. "Did you have to be so rude to my friend Father?"

"I wasn't trying to, it just sort of slipped out," said Yoshio.

"Hmm, sure it did," said Kyoya, "Just all those boarding school brochures keep showing up at my house?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Yoshio.

"Sure you don't," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>"How's the baby?" Ageha asked the minute Kaoru got home.<p>

"Great only he looks like Kyoya," said Kaoru.

"Yeah that's too bad," said Ageha.

"You want to come see him when I go back?" asked Kaoru.

"Sure!" said Ageha happily.

"Go see who?" asked their mom.

"Haruhi's new baby, she had it last night at her home none the less because of the storm. Both are doing well though, they named him William," said Kaoru.

"Hmm Will huh?" said his mother, "I wonder how he'd do growing up fatherless like your niece."

"What's that's suppose to mean?" asked Kaoru.

"Nothing," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Mom, I know you're upset over Haruhi re-marrying after Hikaru died, but just let it go. She's happy again, and that should be all that matters right?" said Kaoru.

"Right," said his mother.

'If wasn't for the fact that someone couldn't let her be happy with the husbands she had before, including Hikaru!' she thought bitterly.

Well no matter her plan would be executed soon enough. (cue evil laughter. jk jk)


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"And so it with great pleasure that I introduce my newest grandson, William Ohtori," said Yoshio at the party he was throwing in honor of Will's birth, just like her other three children had received after they were born. The only difference was Haruhi was sure Yoshio almost looked like he was now king of world with Will now. She looked down at her sleeping infant son. He was sound asleep despite the big applause all the guests were getting.

'At least he's a sound sleeper,' Haruhi thought, "I wonder if he'll inherit being cranky after woken up like Kyoya as well?" Haruhi said to herself. 'Ichiko didn't for some reason. It was one of the few things she inherited from me.'

"Are you doing all right Haruhi?" Kyoya asked looping his arm around her.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Haruhi not looking up from Will. "I cannot stop looking at him for some weird reason. He's so cute."

"Of course he's our son." said Kyoya.

"So can we expect glasses from him as well?" asked Kaoru as he came up on the other side of Haruhi.

"Oh there's a good possibility," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>"This party so huge," said Sai looking around, "Why are we having such a big party?"<p>

"So that everyone can meet Will," said Ichiko munching on a piece of cake.

"Did we have parties like this when we here born?" asked Sai.

"Yeah, just at different places," said Ichiko, "I remember yours and Kaito's. They had good cake too."

"Did Mommy look that happy as she does looking at Will at the other parties?" asked Sai looking over at her mother, step-father and Uncle Kaoru.

"Oh yeah," said Ichiko, "Mommy was the happiest person at each party no matter what."

"Hmm," said Sai looking at her mother happy. She wasn't sure if she was going to be jealous of her new brother, but now, now she realized she didn't have a reason too be.

"How are you three doing?" asked Haruhi as she walked over to her other three kids with Will."

"We're okay Momma," said Ichiko.

"Good," said Haruhi as she leaned over and gave each one a kiss.

"Momma, can I hold Will?" asked Ichiko.

"Sure, if you wash your hands first," said Haruhi.

"Will do," said Ichiko putting her plate down and heading off to a wash room.

"Sai, Kaito did either one of you want to hold him while we wait for Ichiko?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure," said Sai as she took a seat, her arms outstretched. Haruhi gently put the baby in her arms.

"He's so cute," said Sai.

"Yeah, you were a cute baby and your's still cute now," said Haruhi.

"Yeah I know," said Sai.

"Not to humble though," muttered Haruhi.

"I'm here, I'm ready to hold the baby," said Ichiko.

"I'm still holding him!" said Sai. Haruhi sighed. She figured it was better to have the two of them fighting over who got to hold him then over not wanting to be around him all together.

As the year went by, it actually went rather peaceful as it could get with a new baby and two and ½ kids crazy always running around. Haruhi only refer to Kaito as ½ because he could just as easily be calm and the voice of reason among his sisters and others. Other times he would do something just as crazy as his sisters, mainly if Ichiko would ask him to. Then there was Will who, if Haruhi didn't know any better, was deliberately controlling his siblings through his actions and crying. His siblings were all so quick to do anything for him no matter what. But in all honesty Haruhi really felt that her life was fully happy again.

* * *

><p>"I think we should make Will's cake look like a snow slope," Haruhi heard one day from the kitchen. She walked in and found her and Mao looking at different cake pictures.<p>

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well with Master Will's birthday coming along, I figured that Ichiko would be the best expert as to what kind of cake to make for it," said Mao.

"Oh right, Will's first birthday," said Haruhi, "Well have fun with that and tell me if you need help with it."

"Of course Madam," said Mao. Haruhi walked slowly down to Will's room where he was taking his nap.

"You're going to be a year old soon. Do you know what happened to your brother and sisters' fathers after they turned a year old? I can only pray your father won't suffer the same fate," she said as she stroked his cheek with love.

* * *

><p>"Clothes, toy, clothes, toy," Kaoru repeated over and over again looking back and forth between a bunch of new baby boy clothes he had made and a toy catalog with a lot of learning toys trying to decide what would be the best to get Will for his birthday, "This is a tough choice."<p>

"I think just time with his father would be a good gift," he heard someone muttering outside the room he was in. He looked over but so no one. He wasn't certain, but it almost sounded like his mother. His mother was really starting to creep him out personally. He was afraid she may do something drastic.

* * *

><p>"...happy birthday to you," everyone sang at Will's party.<p>

"Oh look how big you are now Will," said Fuyumi as she held and nuzzled her nephew, "But you're still cute!"

"Come on Aunt Fuyumi, we want to play with him too!" said Sai tugging at her dress.

"In a minute dear," said Fuyumi.

"That is some fancy cake," said Kaoru looking at the mountain cake.

"I came up with the idea myself," said Ichiko.

"Well good job," said Kaoru.

"Thanks," said Ichiko.

Haruhi watched the whole happy scene for a little bit before she finally realized that Kyoya wasn't among the guests. She walked out of the room and down the hallway until she found him on the phone with someone.

"Yes fine I understand, I'll come right after the holidays," he said before hanging up.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Haruhi.

"Just a business partner," said Kyoya, "I have to fly out and see him after New Years. I keep trying to push it back so I can still spend the holidays with my family."

"Oh that's sweet of you," said Haruhi, "But in the mean time you're missing your son's first birthday." She playfully pulled her husband back to the party. She thought about the other three kids' first birthday. It had been such a happy time only to get ruined a month later by their father's death.

"Do you really have to go on this trip?" asked Haruhi.

"As the next heir it's kind of my duty," said Kyoya. Haruhi sighed.

"All right," she said.

The next month went by in a flash with festival planning and parties to attend and all the other chaos that came with holiday season. Haruhi actually preferred being at home keeping her kids from doing stupid things then she did attending these events. The kids themselves seemed to be doing well. They got so many different presents for both Christmas and New Years, though Haruhi couldn't help but think they got a bit too much, just like she did every year. It was just as well though, as long as they were happy.

Before too long, a month had passed and it was time for Kyoya to take his business trip.

"How long are you going to be gone again?" asked Haruhi as she sat on the bed watching him pack.

"Just a week or so," said Kyoya, "I may swing by France and visit Tamaki for a bit before coming home."

"If you do make sure to give him some of the newest pictures of Will and the other three," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry I will," said Kyoya as he continued packing.

"Are you sure you have to go? Can't they come here?" asked Haruhi.

"Maybe next time Haruhi. Trust me, I'm going to be fine," said Kyoya.

"All right, maybe I'm just nervous since this is the first time you have to go over seas for a business trip," said Haruhi as she got up and headed out of the room. She walked over to main where she found Sai playing with Will and being watched by Yuu. Sai had Will up on his feet dancing with him.

"Some day you'll be able to dance on your own Will," said Sai letting go of Will and letting him grip the couch. After a few seconds, Will let go and started to walk by himself.

"Wow look at that," said Sai.

"Yeah," said Ichiko, "he's walking pretty well." Haruhi however turned and ran back to her room.

"Kyoya!" she shouted as she ran into her room. Kyoya looked up at her alarmed. "Kyoya you can't go on this trip!"

"Why not?" asked Kyoya.

"Because if you do you'll die!" said Haruhi.

"What?" asked Kyoya.

"I said you go on this trip you'll die!" said Haruhi.

"And what makes you think that?" asked Kyoya. Haruhi grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the room where Will was still walking around.

"I fail to see how Will walking has anything to do with me dying," said Kyoya.

"Each time the kids learned to walk their fathers died all right!" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, I think you're over reacting just a bit don't you think?" asked Kyoya.

"Why don't you ask Hikaru, Takashi and Mitsukuni?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi, I'm going to be fine. Nothing bad is going to happen to me all right? And I really do have to go one this trip all right? Now how about this? I'll call you every half hour between when I take off to when I land all right? Will that put you at ease?" asked Kyoya.

"Not as much as you staying here," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi I'm sorry but I've put this trip off long enough, I can't hold off any longer. Please, let me go," said Kyoya.

"You better call then and make sure you come back to me!" said Haruhi.

"Yes Haruhi, I will be back," said Kyoya. He gave her a big kiss on her lips before heading back towards the door. Haruhi followed after him. She watched him get into the waiting car and drive off.

"Please Kyoya, please come back to me!" she pleaded as he drove out of sight.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Well?"<strong>_

"**He's about to board the plane. Are you sure you want to do this?"**

"_**Of course I do! There's nothing I'd like more!"**_

* * *

><p>Kyoya sat in his chair going over the reports and fact for the meeting when he arrived at his destination. Before long the plane was well over the ocean.<p>

'How foolish could Haruhi be to think that just because Will's walking now I'm going to die just like those other three did. But then again maybe its best I go ahead and call her like I promised,' he thought reaching for his phone, right as he notice the plane shaking violently.

* * *

><p>Haruhi paced back and forth.<p>

"He should have called by now, why hasn't he called?" she muttered.

"Be patient Madam, it could be he's preoccupied with another matter," said Tadao.

"No, Kyoya's not like that. If he say's he's going to do something then he's going to do it, and that includes calling me when he said he would!" said Haruhi. She pulled out her phone.

"I'm calling him!" She stood there for a while, but instead got nothing but a dial tone.

"This can't be good," said Haruhi. She tried dialing again, but still got nothing, "No, no, no!"

"Madam I'm sure there's a logical explanation as too why he's not answering," said Tadao, right as Yuu walking into the room looking somber.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just got a phone call from, from an air traffic controller. It seemed he received an SOS from Master's Kyoya's plane about 15 minutes ago before everything went blank. They're starting to think that his plane might have crashed out at sea!" said Yuu.

"What!" shouted Haruhi.

'No, Kyoya No!" she thought.

* * *

><p>"Yes. I finally got my revenge. Now all that's left to do is make sure Kaoru ends up with Haruhi and then my revenge on that Yoshio will be complete!"<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"No you got to know something!" Haruhi shouted at the phone to whoever it was that was in charge of trying to find Kyoya's plane. She didn't get the name or his position, not that she cared much about it anyway. All she cared about was making sure they found something on Kyoya. She looked over at Yoshio who had come over not too long ago after hearing about Kyoya and was also doing his best to try and figure out what was going on.

"I'm sorry madam, but we haven't even found the ship yet," said the person.

"No, no. no, no!" said Haruhi as she slumped down on the couch.

From the door way her three older children all watched.

"I, I don't understand, what's going on?" asked Sai.

"Dada Kyoya might be dead," said Ichiko.

"No!" said Sai, "Not another one!"

* * *

><p>"If I don't have any news soon it will be bad for you sir!" said Yoshio.<p>

"This can't be happening!" said Haruhi, "Not again! Why is this happening to me!"

"Ma'am, please calm down," said man on the phone, "We're trying our best…"

"Hello?" said Haruhi when there was a pause on the phone. Yoshio looked over at her.

"Ma'am, we've found the plane, along with the pilot and stewardess that were on the plane with your husband," said the man.

"But what about my husband, did you find him?" asked Haruhi.

"Well no but hopefully we'll be able to find him as well," said the man. Just then Yoshio plucked the phone away from Haruhi.

"Do you know anything about my son?" he asked.

"It's what I was telling your daughter-in-law, no we haven't," said the man.

"But you found the other two? How does that work?" asked Yoshio.

"We'll ask them once we get them to safety," said the man "And we're still going to be scouring the wrecked plane and the area around it for him."

"I want my son found! Do what you have to you understand!" said Yoshio. He looked over at Haruhi.

"Don't worry, I'm going down there myself and figured out this right now!" he said before walking out. Haruhi was a little bit happy he was gone, but she still whished that there was something more she could do to find Kyoya.

"Here Ma'am," said Mao placing a cup of tea in front of her.

"No thank you," said Haruhi.

"Are you sure? Is there anything I can get you?" Mao asked.

"I said No!" Haruhi snapped knocking the cup off the table and smashing it into a millions pieces, "In fact I don't want to be bothered by anyone got it!"

"Yes Ma'am," said Mao as she started cleaning up the mess.

Tadao watched the scene. He'd never seen Haruhi this mad before. Then again, this new development could possibly be the straw the broke the camel's back.

"I'm going to my room! I don't want to be disturbed by anyone and that includes my kids, Yoshio, my dad, and anyone else unless they have something to tell me about Kyoya!" said Haruhi as she walked past him.

"Of course Madam," said Tadao. Haruhi didn't even seem to notice her kids as she walked past them. But they had heard everything she had said.

"Mommy's really mad now huh?" asked Sai.

"Yeah, and I don't blame her," said Ichiko.

"Yeah," said Kaito.

* * *

><p>Haruhi slammed her door shut and leaned up against it.<p>

"You said you'd come back to me! But you didn't! You left me just like the others! How could you Kyoya, how could you!" she shouted. She ran over to her bed and through herself down on it, hitting the pillows violently like a child throwing a temper tantrum, "How could you! How could you!"

* * *

><p>"How is it that you survived and my son didn't!" Yoshio shouted at the two crew members that survived.<p>

"When the plane hit the water, we both up front," said the stewardess, "We tried getting back to him, but the water, the water it was too much! We couldn't make it back there. We had to get out in our raft otherwise we'd die too! We thought maybe we could help him out that way or knowing him he might have all ready made it out, but we didn't find him anywhere!" Everyone in the room started to creep away from Yoshio as it became apparent he was getting really mad.

"If I find out you're lying to me about this at all, you will pay for it! Do you understand!" he shouted.

"Yes sir," said the pilot and stewardess trembling.

"Mr. Ohtori please, you don't want to traumatize them more then they all ready are," said one of the rescuers.

"My son is dead and it's all their fault! They should be lucky I don't have them banned from the country!" shouted Yoshio.

* * *

><p>'Hmm,' Kaoru thought as he looked at some of his sketches. 'I can't decide what color blue I want to use for this?'<p>

"**We Interpreted This Show To Bring You A Special Bulletin. Kyoya Ohtori, Youngest Son and Heir to the Ohtori Group, Id Presumed Dead After His Plane Crashed into the Pacific Ocean," **he suddenly heard from the TV that was on in his room. Kaoru looked over at the TV screen that immediately started to show footage of the wrecked plane with the headline, **KYOYA OHTORI DEAD. **

"You got to be kidding me!" shouted Kaoru as he ran over to the screen, "You got to be fucking kidding me! Kyoya you son-of-a-bitch! How dare you die on Haruhi! I'm going to kill you!"

"What are you shouting about?" asked his mother walking into the room.

"Kyoya, he's dead!" shouted Kaoru.

"Oh really?" said his mother looking at the TV.

"Mom, this is serious! This is the fourth husband Haruhi's lost!" shouted Kaoru.

"I'm well aware of that," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "But these things happen."

"Good to see you're concern over this Mom!" said Kaoru.

"You're right, I'm sorry," said his mom, "why don't you go and see Haruhi, see how she's doing. She may need a good friend right now to help her feel better."

"I, I don't know," said Kaoru.

"I think you should," said his mother grabbing and hauling him to the front door. "Let me know how she's doing!" she called out as she slammed the front door on him. As Kaoru turned to look at her, he swore he saw her smiling.

'Mom, what are you up to?' he thought before heading to the car who for some reason was all ready waiting for him.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Master Kaoru, but she's in no mood to see anyone. She probably wouldn't even come out if her baby needed her," said Tadao.<p>

"I see, well where are the older ones?" asked Kaoru.

"Around here somewhere," said Tadao.

"Why don't I take them out for a while?" asked Kaoru.

"Sure, I'm sure they'd like that," said Tadao as he walked off to find them.

"Hi Uncle Kaoru, Did you hear the bad news about Uncle Kyoya?" asked Sai running up to him.

"Yeah I heard sweetie, but who knows, maybe he's still all right," said Kaoru.

"I doubt it," said Ichiko.

"How about I take you kids out for a bit, would you like that?" asked Kaoru.

"Sure!" said Sai.

"Sure," said Kaito.

"No thanks," said Ichiko.

Everyone looked at her.

"I think I'll just stay here," she said.

"Are you sure?" asked Kaoru.

"This is a time to be sad not happy. We had our time to be happy and now it's time to be sad. That's how life works," said Ichiko. Kaoru took a deep breath.

"That's not always true," he said.

"I'd still rather stay here," said Ichiko.

"All right sweetie," said Kaoru, "If that's what you want. Maybe we'll go out another time."

"Sure," said Ichiko, "When its time to be happy again."

* * *

><p>It took nearly two months before Kyoya was officially pronounced dead. Haruhi and Yoshio kept trying to fight it to see if there was something more they could do to at least find him, but there was nothing.<p>

Kaoru came by nearly everyday though Haruhi hardly saw her. He'd take at least Sai and sometimes Kaito out to someplace fun to distract them from all the sadness. Ichiko never went no matter where Kaoru offered to take her.

Finally came the day for the funeral.

Haruhi didn't cry at all during it. She just sat and frowned. When it came time for her to say her piece about Kyoya, she didn't break into tears either.

"I always thought Kyoya only cared about opportunity and getting ahead. I suppose that in a weird way us getting married was his way of getting ahead. I felt I had a good opportunity when I married him. I felt like this was my one golden opportunity, but now, now I don't know if I'll ever have a golden opportunity like this again. Good-by Kyoya."

"That's was so nice of you Haruhi," said Fuyumi giving her a hug.

"I'm going to miss him so much," said Haruhi. Though she was sad about the idea, she felt more anger instead.

Back at her house during the wake, she could hear what it was people were saying about her.

"This is just wrong,"

"The poor woman may never know happens after this,"

"How can she even go on after this?"

Haruhi couldn't deny the anger that seemed to rise up from all their talk. She knew in a way they were right. She was supposed to be sad and she was sad Kyoya was gone. But why couldn't she ever be happy for longer then a year with husband. How was that fair to her!

"Tadao I want these people to all leave," she said.

"Are you sure Madam?" asked Tadao.

"Yes just get this out of here," said Haruhi.

"Yes Madam," said Tadao. He quickly herded the guests out.

"Madam, can I get you something?" asked Mao.

"No, I want nothing except to do what I want to do!" said Haruhi, "I should be allowed to live my life how I want it, not by how I'm suppose to god-damn it! I'm going to do what I want for a change!"


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The next morning, Haruhi woke her kids up early.

"Mommy, what's going on?" asked Sai rubbing her eyes.

"We're going out and do something fun," said Haruhi.

"What?" asked Kaito.

"We're going out and we're going to do something fun!" said Haruhi.

"Why?" asked Kaito.

"Because we deserved to have some fun!" said Haruhi. The three kids all jumped.

"Now I'm going to go and get Will ready while you three get dressed. Now hurry up and get ready!" said Haruhi walking off to Will's room.

Sai, Ichiko and Kaito all looked at each other.

"Is Mommy okay?" asked Sai.

"I think Momma's flipped," said Ichiko.

"Yeah," said Kaito.

"I can still hear you," said Haruhi from Will's room, "Don't make me come and dress you guys myself."

The three all quickly ran into their rooms.

"We are going to have fun, fun, Fun today!" said Haruhi as she got Will dressed. Will just laid there and let him mom dress him.

* * *

><p>"Is Mommy okay?" Sai asked as Tadao and Mao served them breakfast.<p>

"It would appear as if though your mother's suffering from a midterm crises," said Tadao.

"No, no, nothing like that," said Haruhi as she walked into the room with Will, "I'm fine really. Thank you for breakfast it looks great. Now let's hurry up and finish eating so we can go out and have fun!"

"Okay," said her three older kids as the quickly started to eat.

"Madam, are you sure you should be going out like this after what happened to your husband?" asked Tadao.

"Yes, yes of course. I'm not going to let my life be sad anymore!" said Haruhi, "Now let's go!"

"Yes Momma,"

"Yes Mommy,"

"Yes Mom,"

"Come on Will, let's get go," said Haruhi leading her family towards the front door.

"Should we be letting her go in this kind of sate?" asked Yuu.

"Well it's just something she has to get through for a little while she's trying to accept her husband's death," said Tadao, "This is the fourth time she's been through this so it's possible she's trying a different way to grieve."

As the days went on, Haruhi kept trying to act the same way, dragging her kids to someplace "fun" either right after school or at the crake of dawn if it was a none school day. She kept insisting on it no matter what. The kids were both exhausted and scared of her. The staff was worried about her too. It seemed like she was trying everything to avoid being sad over Kyoya's death.

* * *

><p>"Come on kids, we're off to our fun activity for today," said Haruhi.<p>

"Mommy, do we have to go out?" asked Sai.

"Can't we just stay at home for a day?" asked Ichiko.

"Yeah?" asked Kaito.

"And why would we want to do that?" asked Haruhi, "There's nothing fun here! Look, Will's ready!" At that, Will started to squiggle in his mom's arms to the point she had to put him down.

"Will come on, this is what we're going to do from now on! We're going to have fun all right!" said Haruhi. Will crawled away towards his bother and sisters.

"But we're tired of having fun!" said Ichiko.

"Tired of having fun? How could you get tired of having fun!" said Haruhi.

'Hmm,' thought Tadao as he watched, 'Maybe I should call in some extra help.'

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming Master Kaoru," said Yuu.<p>

"Sure, what's the emergency?" asked Kaoru as he walked into the house.

"I Don't Care What You Say, We're Going To Have Fun Today All Right!" he heard Haruhi shouting.

"That," said Yuu.'

"What the?" said Kaoru as he followed Haruhi's voice to find her yelling at her kids.

"Now come on, I have a full fun day planned for all of you!" said Haruhi grabbing Will up from the ground.

'Boy, why couldn't we ever get her this excited over having fun while we were in the host club?' thought Kaoru.

"Hey Haruhi," he said walking into the room.

"Uncle Kaoru!" said Sai running over to him, "Mommy's gone crazy!"

"No I haven't!" said Haruhi, "I'm just trying to make sure my kids are happy, happy, happy, Happy!"

Sai clutched Kaoru tight.

"She's scaring us," she whispered. Kaoru gently prod Sai off him.

"Kids, why don't you go to your rooms real fast while I talk to your mother?" said Kaoru.

"What, no we have to go! We have a whole day of fun planned!" said Haruhi.

"I'm sure it can wait for a bit," said Kaoru as he all but yanked Will from her. He handed him to Ichiko. "Here, take your brother and go put him in his room."

Ichiko nodded and she and the others ran out of the room. Then he turned around and looked Haruhi.

"So, how are you holding up without Kyoya?" he asked.

"Fine, fine, I'm Just Fine!" said Haruhi. Kaoru jumped.

"Yeah you sound great," he said.

"I would be better if you hadn't gotten in the way of the fun day my friends and I were going to have!" said Haruhi.

"Uh no offence or anything, but I think your kids have had enough fun days for a while," said Kaoru.

"No, no we're just getting started. We have to keep having fun, we have to keep having fun so we don't have to dwell over the fact that their, new father's gone once again!" said Haruhi as she suddenly started to cry and sink to her knees. Kaoru knelt down next to her and held her.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," he whispered softly to her.

"Why does this keep happing to me? What have I done to deserve this!" said Haruhi.

"I don't know, I never thought you did anything wrong," said Kaoru.

"I should have done more to get him to stay. I should have tired harder not to let him go!" said Haruhi.

"What?" asked Kaoru.

"The day he died, Will was starting to walk by himself for the first time," said Haruhi, "Just like…,"

"Just like Ichiko, Kaito and Sai did the same days their father's died," said Kaoru remembering what Haruhi had told him with Hikaru died.

"I knew it was going to happen! I should have done more to stop him! If I had then maybe, just maybe I would have him still here!" said Haruhi.

"It's not your fault Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"I, I don't want to be sad anymore," said Haruhi.

"And that's why you were rushing your kids around all over the place?" asked Kaoru. Haruhi nodded her head.

"That was wrong of me. They're suffering just as much as I am over this," she said, "I should go and apologies to them."

* * *

><p>"…and so your mother's really sorry. I was trying to find a new to get over your father's death all right?" said Haruhi, "Can you forgive me for being so pushy?"<p>

"Of course Mommy!" said Sai as she jumped up and hugged her. Kaito and Ichiko both did the same. Kaoru watched smiling.

"I don't know what's going to happen from here on out. But I'll try not being so pushy from now on," said Haruhi, "Which means no more fun filled days for a while."

"Okay," said her kids.

"You three are good kids," said Haruhi. She turned and took Will from Kaoru, "That includes you as well, even if your Kyoya's son."

Kaoru laughed.

"Kaoru, thanks for coming by and helping me out. I was probably on a train wreck for disaster," said Haruhi as she put Will down and hugged him.

"Of course, I'm always here for you Haruhi," said Kaoru hugging her back, "And if you ever need me again, don't hesitate to call me all right?"

"Thanks," said Haruhi, "I'm just going to go to my room for a bit for a little quiet time."

"Sure, I'll see you later," said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>She walked in and sat down on her bed. She picked up a picture she had of her and Kyoya. She started to tear up a bit.<p>

"Kyoya, I, I miss you so much. I hope you're doing okay up in Heaven and I hope you didn't have to suffer too much," she said.

"Madam," said Tadao walking into the room, "I hope you're not too upset over me calling Mister Hitachiin over."

"Oh no that was fine. I'm thankful you did. If you ever think I'm going overboard again don't hesitate to step and stop me, you or the other three," said Haruhi, "You're a good friend as well."

"Thank you Madam," said Tadao.

* * *

><p>"And where have you been?" was the greeting Kaoru got from his mother when he got home.<p>

"Aren't you supposed to be in Sweden or something?" asked Kaoru.

"I was, but I wanted to know where," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Uh why?" asked Kaoru.

"You're my son, it's my duty to care," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Okay first of all, it's not like I'm 6 or something. And second of all you sure as hell didn't seem to care about where I was when I was 6 so why are you all of a sudden?" asked Kaoru.

"Well you are my only son and I already lost one. I want to make sure all of my kids are safe from her on out," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Where's Ageha?" asked Kaoru.

"Uh, I'm sure she's around here somewhere," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Uh-huh," said Kaoru, "Look Mom, it's not your business to worry about where I am anymore all right? But if you do have to know, I was over at Haruhi's. She was becoming a nervous wreck over Kyoya's death so I went over and to try and comfort her."

"Oh how sweet of you! It's so nice she has a friend like you to turn to. You should go see her more often," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Sure Mom, but in the mean time I think she just needs some time to cope more then anything," said Kaoru.

"No! As long as you are living under my roof you'll live by my rules and that means being a good friend to haruhi!" She snapped.

"Uh I mean hee hee." She said with a fake sweet smile.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

As the months went by Haruhi would sometimes feel really sad and depressed and other times do her best to try and be happy. She didn't seem to want to do much. Occasionally she'd fine herself able to play with her kids and do some legal work but most of the time she'd either just sit in her room or in some random room in the house either by herself or with Will doing her best to find solace with her loss of Kyoya.

"Madam?" said Tadao one day.

"Yes," said Haruhi looking up from the couch.

"You have an invitation," said Tadao handing her an envelop. Haruhi took and saw it read,

'_**You Are Invited To Attend A Hitachiin Summer Wear Launch Party,'**_

"Shall I decline for you Madam?" asked Tadao.

"Yeah, I'm still not really up to attending any party," said Haruhi.

The next Tadao gave her another invitation.

'_**You Are Invited To Attend A Hitachiin Family Summer Wear Launch Party,'**_

"I thought you said you would decline for me," said Haruhi.

"I did, perhaps someone else sent this to you without knowing you declined," said Tadao talking the invitation, "I shall decline again."

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

The next day she received another invitation. This one said, 'Please Attend The Hitachiin Family Summer Launch Party,'

"What is going on? Why can't the take a hint?" asked Haruhi.

"I shall ask when I decline again," said Tadao.

"Well?" said Haruhi when he came back.

"As it turns out, they were hoping you would attend on your own rather then force you to because they really want you to attend the party since you are a member of the Hitachiin Family, so that's why they're going to ask you directly," said Tadao.

"But I'm not a Hitachiin, at least by blood. I just, married one," said Haruhi, "Hell I got married after him to another man!" She took a deep sad breath, "Of course he's gone too now too."

"Uh Madam, I while I agree with you not being a Hitachiin by blood, they are also hoping that young Sai will attend and she _is_ a Hitachiin by blood," said Tadao.

"Oh you're right," said Haruhi, "But why do they want her to attend all of a sudden?"

"Well she is older and maybe its time she got involved in her family trade," said Tadao, "And as her mother it might not be a bad idea for you to attend as well with her so she doesn't get over whelmed."

"All right I'll go, but only for Sai and it's also probably about time I got out of the house again," said Haruhi, "But my other three get to come too."

"Of course Madam," said Tadao.

* * *

><p>"This is so exciting," said Sai as the family drove to the party, "Maybe next time I'll get to actually make something for the party!"<p>

"Sure honey," said Haruhi.

"Is Gram Yuzuru going to be happy we're all coming?" asked Ichiko.

"Well if she's not, too bad. You and Kaito were Hikaru's kids at one point and Will's a part of this family too so sucks to be her if she didn't want you there," said Haruhi. Ichiko and Kaito looked at each other. Their mother still seemed to have an attitude and it made them uncomfortable sometimes.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi hi!" said Ageha running up to her when they arrived.<p>

"Hi," said Haruhi.

"Oh little Will is so cute!" said Ageha cooing over the baby.

"Did you want to hold him?" asked Haruhi.

"I would love nothing more, but first I need to borrow Sai," said Ageha.

"For what?" asked Haruhi.

"Mom's wants her, me, Kaoru and herself to announce out top outfits for the new line and I need to give Sai her script for it," said Ageha.

"Yay!" said Sai walking off with her.

"Ah yes the little things that bring us happiness," said Haruhi, "Oh and I see something that'll make you happy Ichiko."

"Yay cake!" said Ichiko as she ran over to a table filled with cakes. Kaito walked over with her. Haruhi wondered over to a table neared the front of the room. She sat down and started to play with Will in her lap.

'This is going to be a long evening I just know it," she muttered to herself as she grabbed a glass of wine and drunk it down. She decided that was all she needed since she dind't want to risk getting drunk and scaring her kids again.

"Hmm this cake is so good!" said Ichiko as she and Kaito sat down at the table with her.

"That's nice honey," said Haruhi. Just then the lights went off and a spot light appeared on the stage. Out stepped Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Greeting everyone and welcome our newest fashion line for summer!" she said. Everyone applauded. "So let's go ahead and get this ball rolling!" Soon several different models started walking onto the stage with different people announcing what kind of cloths they were.

Haruhi and her kids just applauded nicely over each one.

* * *

><p>"Momma, how much longer are we going to have to sit here?" asked Ichiko.<p>

"After the show's done and we can get your sister," said Haruhi.

"There she is," said Kaito. Haruhi looked up as Sai walked onto the stage.

"This new summer dress is a hip orange and yellow sun color, easy to catch the eye without blinding for real. But for blinded by beauty well that's a whole other factor," she read off her cue card. The audience laughed and applauded.

"That's my granddaughter ladies and gentlemen," said Mrs. Hitachiin walking up behind her.

"Sai sure seems happy about all of this," said Ichiko.

"Yeah," said Kaito.

"Well this is her family calling," said Haruhi.

"And now finally our final outfits of the evening, on our newest model who will be feature on the cover of our next fashion magazine issue, Lela Kruel escorted by my own son Kaoru Hitachiin," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"What?" said Haruhi in shock as she watched Kaoru walked out with the evil woman on his arm in a dark purple dress. She smiled smugly as she and Kaoru headed towards the edge of the stage.

"This dress as you can clearly see is one of many different shades of purple with sparkles gives off the impression of a beautiful summer night sky," said Kaoru. Everyone applauded.

"Yes thank you everyone. Our models will now be mingling among our guests, so you're more then welcome to get a better look at the newest creations, so please enjoy," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Now can we go?" asked Ichiko.

"Uh yeah, once we get your sister," said Haruhi who was focusing more on Kaoru with Lela.

"I'll get her," said Kaito.

"Sure, you're a good kid," said Haruhi still not really paying attention.

"Hey put me down!" Haruhi suddenly heard Sai shouted. She looked over and saw Kaito had lifted her up in his arm and flung her over his shoulder.

"Kaito, put her down," said Haruhi.

"Now can we go?" asked Ichiko.

"Oh do we have to?" asked Sai.

"Well it is rather late and its past yours and Will's bedtime, and it's almost Kaito and Ichiko's, so yeah we do have to get going," said Haruhi.

"What, no, you can't go just yet," said Mrs. Hitachiin suddenly walking up to them.

"But it's late and I should get the kids home," said Haruhi.

"Well let your driver take them home. You should stay here for a while Haruhi, you know have some fun for once," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Well," said Haruhi.

"Good to hear you agree, let's go kids," said Mrs. Hitachiin grabbing Will from Haruhi and leading the kids to the exit.

"You really did quite well for your first time Sai," she heard Mrs. Hitachiin say as they walked.

"Thanks," said Sai.

'Well at least she had a good time,' thought Haruhi.

"Yes Kaoru Hitachiin and I are getting serious," she suddenly heard Lela say. She turned around and looked at the woman.

"You just know he wants me. I mean who wouldn't?" asked Lela.

"Almost any guy in the world," muttered Haruhi.

"Excuse me?" said Lela, "That's pretty rich for someone who can't hold onto a man for more then a year."

"Excuse me, but the only reason I lost those husband is because they died! You should show some respect!" shouted Haruhi.

"Yeah they just happened to "die"," said Lela, "Five bucks says they let themselves get killed just to get away from you." A lot of the other women around her laughed.

Haruhi could feel some tears starting to form in her eyes.

"What the hells going on here?" asked Kaoru running up to Haruhi.

"Oh this little bitch tried insulting me," said Lela trying to sound innocent.

"By having you make fun of her dead husbands?" asked Kaoru, "You know one of those was my brother!"

"What, no, it wasn't like that!" said Lela.

"Yeah right, you're fired!" said Kaoru.

"What, but what about the magazine?" asked Lela.

"We'll just have to find a far better one then you," said Kaoru as he led Haruhi away.

"Are you okay?" asked Kaoru once they were alone.

"I, I guess," said Haruhi. Kaoru hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I really am. She shouldn't have said those things about you," he said.

"Oh isn't this sweet,"

Kaoru groaned as his mother walked up to them.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"One of our models insulted her about her dead husbands, all right?" said Kaoru.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "Don't worry we'll take care of her. In the meantime, Kaoru maybe you should take Haruhi home?"

"Sure why not," said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Kaoru," said Haruhi when they got back to her home.<p>

"Yeah it's all good," said Kaoru leading her inside.

"What the hell where you thinking hooking up with that bitch anyway?" asked Haruhi.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kaoru.

"You know you and that Lela girl. Why would you even hook up with her?" asked Haruhi.

"I wasn't really. She had asked me if I wanted to go out with her after the show and I was considering it, but I hadn't given her a yes or no yet," said Kaoru.

"Oh that's good to know," said Haruhi heading to her room.

"Well why would it matter to you anyway?" asked Kaoru following after her.

"I just think you can do better is all," said Haruhi, "Now do you mind? I have to change."

She reached behind and tried to untie her dress but couldn't reach it, "Uh can you get this for me?"

"Uh sure," said Kaoru as he came and unzipped her. "So you're really think I can do better?"

"Yes of course you can. You're a great man," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Kaoru, "Did you have something to drink tonight?"

"Just one," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Kaoru. The two just stood there for a while bit in silence.

"So, uh thanks again for brining me home," said Haruhi.

"Yeah sure, no problem," said Kaoru. There was another awkward silence.

"So are you ever going to go out with Lela now?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh probably not," said Kaoru, "I would probably like being with someone who I guess is more like you better."

Haruhi blushed a little.

"Thanks," she said, before she turned around, "I think you should get a kiss for that." She walked over to the man and kissed him gently. However, neither one pulled away. In fact they kept kissing for long time until both got tired of standing and somehow got over to Haruhi's bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Kaoru woke up, he smiled when he saw Haruhi asleep next to him and held her close, until a thought came to him.<p>

'I, just had sex, with my dead brother's wife!' he thought.

* * *

><p>"Yes Ms. they did." Said a servant over the phone to Mrs. Hitachiin.<p>

"Wonderful. Things are progressing nicely, Aphrodite, now I would like you to keep watching them. Keep me posted." She ordered before she hung up.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi moaned and rolled onto her other side, stretching her arm out. To her surprise she didn't feel anyone next to her. She opened her eyes and saw Kaoru sitting on the edge of the bed looking out the window.

"Hey," she said as she sat up and wrapped her arms around him, "You okay?"

"Just lost in thought," said Kaoru.

"About what?" asked Haruhi, "Are you having any regrets about what happened last night?"

"Kind of," said Kaoru, "But not for the reason you might be thinking."

"Then what's wrong?" asked Haruhi.

"It's just, don't get me wrong I actually had a real nice time with you last night Haruhi, but well the thing is, you're my dead brother's wife!" said Kaoru. "I mean yeah, you were once Hunny, Mori and Kyoya's wife and I feel a little bit guilty sleeping with my dead friends' wife, but its different with you being Hikaru's wife. It's almost like I'm trying to step in and replace him all together with you."

"Oh I see," said Haruhi resting her head on his shoulder. "You know if it means anything, when I was with you last night, it didn't remind me at all of when I was with Hikaru. You were a lot different from him from what I remember."

"Oh yeah?" said Kaoru, chuckling a little at the thought, "I guess there was one way to tell us apart though I don't think many people would ever really know that."

"Listen Kaoru, I, I only want you to be happy and if you don't feel comfortable being with me again especially like this then I'd understand," said Haruhi, "But I will let you know this, when we did it last night, I didn't feel any regret. I enjoyed every minute of it." Kaoru turned and smiled at her.

"So it wasn't any kind of alcohol induced or anything?" he asked.

"No, not really, like I said I only had one drink," said Haruhi.

"Well in all honesty, if the circumstances had been different at all, like say if I had gotten to you first at graduation dance I would have really liked being with you," said Kaoru. Haruhi sighed as she gave Kaoru a kiss on his shoulder.

"I really wonder how happy we would have been if that had happened," she said.

"Me too," said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>Hayao whistled as he made his way towards the door to head to the garage like he always did every morning to make sure all the different cars were tuned up and ready to go. As he came outside he stopped when he heard some rustling.<p>

"What the?" he said as he came over to the side of the building. To his surprise he saw a woman peeping around the house.

"What The Hell Are You…," he started to shout, "Hey Wait, I know you back when I worked for the Hitachiins! You're like some sort of assistant to Yuzuha Hitachiin or something, aren't you?" At that the woman turned and ran the other way.

"Hey come back here!" Hayao shouted as he ran after her. However the woman proved to be too fast and managed to leap over the fence and disappear!

"Damn it!" Hayao shouted before running back towards the house.

* * *

><p>"Tadao, Tadao!" Kaoru and Haruhi both heard Hayao shouting suddenly outside of the room.<p>

"What's going on?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't know," said Haruhi. She ran over to her closet and pulled out a bathrobe and an old one that had belong to Kyoya she had still happened to have and tossed it over to Kaoru. Both then quickly headed out of the room.

"Calm down and speak slowly man!" they heard Tadao say as they made their way down the hallway. Both found Tadao standing next to Hayao who was breathing really hard, "Now try telling me what happened exactly."

"We, had, an intruder!" said Hayao.

"What?" said Haruhi. Both her servants looked over at her and Kaoru.

"Master Kaoru, surprised to see you here this morning," said Tadao.

"Yeah something came up and it made me stay the night," said Kaoru blushing, "So anyway, what was all that about an intruder?"

"I was heading outside, when I saw a woman lurking around the house. I think I saw her before, like she worked for your mother or something Master Kaoru!" said Hayao.

"What?" said Kaoru.

"Like she's some weird Greek chick or something named after an old Greek goddess or something," said Hayao.

"You mean Aphrodite, or Aphro as me and Hikaru called her?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah I think that was it," said Hayao, "All I know is that when I confronted her, she turned managed to jump the fence and escape."

"Why do you think she was here?" asked Haruhi.

"It could be she was merely sent here to look for Master Kaoru since he didn't go home last night," said Tadao, "Unless you called home Master Kaoru."

"Well no I didn't. I didn't think I had to, but I would agree that she was probably here looking for me. I'd better go call my mom and see if she knows anything," said Kaoru. He turned around only to see Ichiko, Kaito and Sai standing behind him.

"Uncle Kaoru, what are you doing here?" asked Ichiko.

"Uh well I," Kaoru stammered.

"Did you come here to spend the day with us to relax after the show last night?" asked Sai.

"Uh yeah that's it," said Kaoru.

"Yay!" said Sai, "I'm going to go get dressed and then we're going to have some fun!" She turned and ran away happily. Ichiko and Kaito however, didn't seem convinced.

"So if you came over, why are you in a bathrobe?" asked Ichiko.

"Uh," said Kaoru looking down at it.

"When he brought me home last night, it was last and he was tired so he spent the night is all," said Haruhi. Ichiko and Kaito both looked at each other.

"Look just go get dressed," said Haruhi.

"Yes Momma,"

"Yes Mom,"

Both kids walked off.

"They're getting smarter as they get older," said Kaoru.

"And more scarred," said Haruhi. "I should make check on Will."

"Yeah, I'm going to call home," said Kaoru as he walked back to Haruhi's bed room where he left his phone in his pants' pocket.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, I did the best I could," said Aphrodite.<p>

"No you're fine," said Mrs. Hitachiin. Just then her phone started to go off, "Hello?"

"Hi Mom," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru, where were you last night?" his mom asked slyly.

"You tell me Mom. You didn't by chance happen to have sent some sort of spy over to Haruhi's this morning?" asked Kaoru.

"What, what makes you think that?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Oh nothing just Hayao happened to catch some sort of prowler lurking around Haruhi's home this morning," said Kaoru.

"Oh dear, I hope it wasn't some creepy pervert," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "It's a good thing you were there to protect her."

"Mom, cut the crap, I don't know what you're trying to gain exactly but stop trying to interfere with mine and Haruhi's lives all right!" said Kaoru before hanging up and dialing up Yoka's number.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for these," said Yuu when Yoka arrived with a change of clothes for Kaoru.<p>

"No problem," said Yoka, "I hope everything's going okay after this morning."

"Oh Tadao's looking into upgrading the security methods around here," said Yuu.

"Good to know, I'll see you later," said Yoka as she turned to head back to her car. She stopped when she saw Hayao walking out of the garage. He too stopped when he saw her.

"Hi, Yoka," he said.

"Hi, Hayao," said Yoka.

"You're looking good," said Hayao.

"Yeah you too," said Yoka. Both just continue to stare at each other.

"I, should really get going, good-by!" said Yoka she darted into her car and drove off. Hayao watched her drive off until her car was out of sight.

"What was that all about?" Yuu suddenly asked walking up behind him.

"None of your business," said Hayao.

"Really, because it almost looked like you and her had some sort of friction going on between you two," said Yuu.

"Shut-up!" said Hayao. Yuu giggled.

"Could it be you harbor some sort of romantic towards the woman?" asked Yuu.

"I said shut-up!" said Hayao storming back to the garage and slamming the door shut behind him. Yuu giggled even louder.

"This could get interesting," she said.

* * *

><p>Kaoru spent the whole day with Haruhi and her family. He wound up taking them to a park where they were able to have a picnic and let the kids play all day. It was rather fun. When it got later, he wound up taking all of them to a movie as well. By the time the family got home, the family was pretty exhausted.<p>

"Well wiped everyone out, but I think everyone had fun today," said Haruhi as she put Will down in his crib.

"Yeah I like to think we had an okay day," said Kaoru.

"So then I guess you'll be heading home?" asked Haruhi as they walked out of Will's room.

"Well it's not that late," said Kaoru, "Maybe I should unwind a bit before heading out."

"Sure," said Haruhi, "You're free to stick around as long as you want."

"Thanks," said Kaoru. Then he noticed Haruhi yawning.

"Here," he said lifting her up and carrying her to her room.

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to do that," said Haruhi after he laid her down on the bed.<p>

"Yeah well, you looked like you could use a lift," said Kaoru. He smiled down at her laying there on the bed. She smiled back.

"So now what?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Kaoru.

"You could always lay down with me," said Haruhi.

"Yeah sure," said Kaoru as he did just that, "So now what?"

"I don't know," said Haruhi.

"I could kiss you good-night," Kaoru teased as he leaned over and kissed her. However like the night before, the kiss soon became so much more.

"So feeling any kind of regrets this time Kaoru?" Haruhi asked the next morning.

"Yes and no," said Kaoru, "God, what are we going to do? Can we keep on doing this?"

"I hope so." Haruhi said before falling asleep again.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

'She hopes so?' Kaoru thought as he laid back down, 'What does she mean by that? Is this all another new way for her to morn over Kyoya?' He looked over at the sleepy beauty next to him.

"Hey what time is it?" Haruhi asked with her eyes stilled closed.

"Uh, about 7," said Kaoru.

"Hmm, all right," said Haruhi as she slowly dragged herself out of bed.

"What, what are you doing?" asked Kaoru.

"I got to get the kids ready for school," said Haruhi grabbing her robe.

"You want some help?" asked Kaoru.

"Only if you want to," said Haruhi.

"How scary is Will and Ichiko when you wake them up?" asked Kaoru.

"Not very, it was one of the few traits they didn't inherit from their fathers," said Haruhi as headed out of the room, "If you really want to, but I guess you really want to help you can get Will up."

"Sure," said Kaoru as he got out of bed.

When he walked into the baby's room, he was all ready awake.

"Hey little Willie," said Kaoru as he picked him up. He held him up above his head, "You look so much like your father it's a little bit scary. All you need is glasses and you'll be the perfect image."

* * *

><p>"Did Uncle Kaoru spend the night again?" asked Ichiko as she ate her breakfast.<p>

"As a matter of fact he did," said Haruhi as she helped Sai into her chair.

"Wow, Uncle Kaoru sure does seem to like it here," said Sai.

"Sai don't you get it? If he's over here all the time eventually, he and mommy are going to get married, she'll have a baby and then he'll die!" said Ichiko.

"No, no that's not going to happen!" said Haruhi.

"Then what's going to happen?" asked Sai.

"I'm sure he's not going to want to spend the night after this," said Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi check this out," said Kaoru walking into the dinning room holding Will up. The little kid was wearing glasses and looking around board. The three older kids laughed.

"Oh my god, where did you get those?" asked Haruhi.

"Found them in your room," said Kaoru.

"Take those off, those can't be good for his eyes," said Haruhi pulling the glasses off.

"Yeah this is bad for his eyes. Never mindful who his father was or who is mother is," said Kaoru.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"Don't you still wear contacts?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, yeah," said Haruhi. Then she noticed the time.

"Come on kids hurry up and finish your breakfast so you can go to school," she said.

"Have a good day at school kids," She called out as they drove off in the limo.

"Yeah by," said Kaoru still holding Will.

"Shouldn't you go get dressed?" asked Haruhi.

"Anymore then you," said Kaoru.

"Whatever," said Haruhi talking her baby back.

* * *

><p>"So what are you going to do today?" asked Kaoru. Haruhi shrugged her shoulders.<p>

"I don't know now. Lately all I've done is just mope around the house," said Haruhi. Kaoru nodded.

"Listen can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" asked Haruhi.

"What you said this morning about wanting to do it with me again. Was that for real or is this just a way to try and cope over Kyoya?" asked Kaoru.

"Well a little bit of both. Doing it with you did take my mind off of him," said Haruhi.

"Well I should hope so," said Kaoru.

"But at the same time, being with you has made me feel happy in a whole way," said Haruhi.

"I'm that good huh?" said Kaoru smugly.

"My point is you have really helped feel a lot better after all these months," said Haruhi.

"Well glad I could help," Kaoru.

"But I don't think I want to use just for sex though!" said Haruhi.

"That thought never crossed my mind really," said Kaoru.

"Good, you are so much more to me then that Kaoru!" said Haruhi.

"So what's going to happened between us?" asked Kaoru.

"I guess I don't know," said Haruhi, "I mean I just really want to stay friends with you in all honesty. In fact I'm willing not to have sex with you again if it'll help you stay friends with me."

"Well let's not write that off just yet," said Kaoru. Just then his cell phone started to go off.

"Hello, oh hi Mom. What Luncheon? That was today! Oh boy I'll be there!"

"What's going on?" asked Haruhi.

"There's a luncheon I'm suppose to attend and I don't have a date now since I fired Lela. Do you want to come? You can bring Will," said Kaoru.

"Well I guess, I didn't have anything else planned for today," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>Soon they were at the social, where several dresses from the fashion show were on display.<p>

"Hitachiin, this looks like one of your mother's greatest ones yet," said one of the other guests.

"Thanks," said Kaoru.

"So why are you here with your brother's widow?" asked another.

"Well we're still friends and she needed something to do for fun after the death of her newest husband," said Kaoru leading Haruhi and Will to a table.

"Sorry about that," said Kaoru.

"Its okay," said Haruhi, "I guess it would be kind of weird of us being here together."

"Don't say that," said Kaoru, "I always like being with you."

"Well I like being with you too," said Haruhi.

"Say cheese!" said a photographer appearing their picture with a bright flash.

"Ah, nice," said Haruhi. She could feel Will getting jittery in her arms.

"It's all right Will, it's all right," she said trying to calm him down.

"Here," said Kaoru as he took Will into his arms and held above his head. "Look at you Will; you're king of the world!" Will started to giggle.

"Don't be giving him any ideas now," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, he's an Ohtori's son. He was born thinking of ways of how to become king of the world," said Kaoru. He played with the baby all through the rest of the party, hardly doing anything else or talking to anyone else.

* * *

><p>"I really like going with you to the luncheon Kaoru," said Haruhi when the three got home.<p>

"Yeah we do make a good pair don't we?" said Kaoru. Both wondered out to the garden with Will, just enjoying the calm atmosphere.

"Hey Kaoru, do you think we're moving a bit too fast?" asked Haruhi.

"Maybe just a little," said Kaoru.

"Do you think we could be happy if we did get serious?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure, if that were to happen," said Kaoru.

"Still feeling weird about being with your dead brother's wife?" asked Haruhi.

"Well wouldn't you be?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah I guess," said Haruhi, "I know one thing I am so ready to never marry again!"

Kaoru nodded his head in understanding.

"So then what is going to happen between us?" asked Haruhi.

"Why can't we just stay the way we are?" asked Kaoru.

"Like what?" asked Haruhi.

"Haven't you ever heard of the expression of friends with benefits?" asked Kaoru as he leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"Friends with benefits? We could try that couldn't we?" said Kaoru.

"That's never works," said Haruhi.

"Oh come on, maybe just this once it could," said Kaoru. Haruhi shook her head no.

"Oh come on; why not give it a try?"

"I just don't want to hold you back from finding someone that you could be happy with," said Haruhi.

"You mean like Lela?" asked Kaoru, Haruhi sneered at the name.

"Anyone other then her!" she said.

"Look Haruhi, I really like you and I love being with you, but you are right. It would really weird for us to be in a serious relationship now no matter how badly we wanted to. So here me out, let's try the whole friends with benefit thing just for kicks?" asked Kaoru, "And if we do this this way, at least then if I ever do find that "special" someone it would make it a bit easier to be with her."

"I still don't know," said Haruhi.

"What do you think Will, do you like the idea of me hanging around a little bit more as Mommy's special friend?" Kaoru asked as he took Will from her. Haruhi watched him play with the baby. He was so natural with him, and he was also natural with the other kids as well. What would be the worse that could happen if they just tried the friends with benefits thing? Plus with Kaoru around, then maybe, just maybe he could also stand in as a father figure when the other kids needed one.

"Are you willing to put up with my kids if I say yes?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm willing to put up with them as long as they're willing to put up with me. I love those kids. All four," said Kaoru hugging Will.

"Well I guess I could try something crazy for once," said Haruhi.

"That's my girl!" said Kaoru.

"Mistress?" she heard Mao calling from the house.

"I better go see what she wants," said Haruhi. The two of them quickly headed back to the house. Kaoru was still holding Will.

"You really are a lot like your father you know that? I like that about you. I hope you won't take this the wrong way, but I hope you do get glasses when you're older. It'll look better on you I think," he said.

* * *

><p>"Mao is everything all right?" asked Haruhi when she came back into the house.<p>

"Everything all right?" asked Kaoru as he came in with Will.

"What is he doing here?"

Haruhi and Kaoru both jumped, Kaoru nearly dropping Will when they saw Yoshio Ohtori in the room looking extremely mad, "And why is he holding my grandson?"


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kaoru held the baby in his arms tight as Yoshio glared at him. He was almost nervous that the man was about to charge at him when Haruhi spoke up. "Yoshio, it's none of your business who I invite into my home or who I allow to hold my _son_!"

"Why is he here though?" asked Yoshio.

"Again, none of your business," said Haruhi.

"It is my business when some weirdo is holding my grandson," said Yoshio again looking like he was about to advanced towards Kaoru and Will.

"Uh Kaoru is no weirdo. You've known him for how long exactly? Don't forget he was a good friend of Kyoya!" said Haruhi. Yoshio looked over at her at the mention of his son's name.

"Yes and as a good friend I would think that he'd realize how wrong it is to be hanging around a dead man's wife and family," said Yoshio.

"Really, because you didn't seem to think it was weird for him to be hanging around Haruhi after my brother died!" said Kaoru.

"He was just being a good friend," said Yoshio.

"And that's exactly what I'm doing," said Kaoru.

"Hmm," muttered Yoshio, "Haruhi, may we talk alone for a minute?"

"Sure I'll get out of your hair," said Kaoru as he headed out of the room with Will.

"You can you just keep him here," said Yoshio snatching Will from Kaoru. Kaoru looked over at Haruhi who just nodded her head. Kaoru nodded back and headed out of the room.

"You know you don't have to act so defensive against him," said Haruhi as she came and pulled her son away from his grandfather.

"Well excuse me for wanting to make sure Will's still growing up in a proper environment," said Yoshio, "You know he's now my immediate heir since his father's passing."

"Oh really?" said Haruhi. She hadn't really thought about that since Kyoya had died.

"Of course if you're going to have people like that Hitachiin man here influencing him, maybe the little boy isn't best suited to be my heir," said Yoshio.

"Excuse me?" said Haruhi.

"Maybe Will's not fit to be my heir if he's going to be around people like Hitachiin," said Yoshio.

'Well thanks,' thought Kaoru who was listening outside the room without either one knowing.

"Are you telling me that unless I stop hanging around Kaoru Hitachiin, Will's no longer going to be your heir in your will?" asked Haruhi.

"Well I wouldn't put it that way, but I do think that would be for the best personally," said Yoshio.

"You got to be kidding me!" said Haruhi, "You have got to be Kidding Me! Do you have any idea how hard your son worked to make himself worthy in his eyes all because he was simply your "third" son! But you know what, he was an amazing person! He deserved more credit then you gave him and he sure as hell deserved to be your heir more then any of your other children and so does Will! Now unless you have a real reason as to why you think Will shouldn't be your heir anymore, I suggest that he stay as your next heir no matter what! If in the future he does shows signs that he's not fit for some weird reason then we'll talk about the whole heir thing. But if you deny him the one thing his father worked so hard for just to get to me, to try and control me, I will sue your ass for everything you got! And Don't Think I Can't!"

'Whoa,' thought Kaoru. He had only known Haruhi to lose her temper like very few times and he sure as hell never thought her to tell Yoshio Ohtori like that with such force.

Yoshio stared at Haruhi, totally speechless for a moment. Then he cleared his throat.

"You sure are a bold woman Haruhi. That was one of the things I liked about you and one of the main reasons I'd always hoped you get together with my Kyoya. Therefore I will honor you request, for now. William shall remain my immediate successor, for the time being. Of course if I don't think he's worthy later, he may very well be replaced," he said.

"Thank you," said Haruhi, "That's all I ask. Now if you'll excuse me, you do know the way out?"

"Yes I believe I do," said Yoshio as he headed to the front door, not noticing or caring about Kaoru standing in the hallway.

"Everything okay?" he asked walking into the room.

"For now yeah," said Haruhi. Kaoru looked over at Will, noticing the little baby looking a little bit stunned. Kaoru could only assume it was from his mother's yelling.

"Here Will, come here," he said taking the baby back. Will smiled at him.

"He sure seems to like you," said Haruhi smiling.

"Well the feeling's mutual," said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>"Everything all right sir?" asked Yoshio's driver when he got back into the car.<p>

"I think I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on that other Hitachiin twin from now on!" said Yoshio.

* * *

><p>Tadao watched Yoshio's car drive off before turning and storming to the kitchen. There he found Mao shredding some carrots. She looked up as he came in.<p>

"Yes?" she said. Tadao glared at her, crossing his arms mad.

"I know it was you," said Tadao.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Mao.

"I know it was you that called Master Ohtori," said Tadao.

"Oh really?" said Mao.

"Yes really," said Tadao walking up closer to her. He looked her straight in the eyes. "Don't you forget what it was I once told you. That you are going to have to at some point decide where you're loyalties lie! Because I guarantee unless you are 100% loyal to this family and this family alone, you won't be here for much longer understood!"

"Yes," said Mao not showing any kind of fear in her face, thought Tadao had a hunch she was just a little bit intimidated.

* * *

><p>For the longest time, Kaoru and Haruhi tried the whole friends with benefits things. Mostly nothing seemed to change between them, except their sex lives. If and when one of them felt the urge, they acted on it no questions asked or regrets later. Of course Kaoru also made sure to use protection when they did it. Kaoru was almost practically over all the time. He hardly ever went home. What's more, he was there for the kids all the time. The kids loved having him around to play with. Even Ichiko seemed to be at ease with him around. Before long Haruhi just had a special room made up just for him. He never used it though. He just slept in Haruhi's room every night. His home was more or less Haruhi's home.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey why is Yoka here?" Hayao asked one day.<p>

"Since Master Kaoru's here so often, she's over here helping him," said Yuu smirking. "We're also probably going to be giving her, her own room here as well. I mean she did have one back at the Hitachiin Mansion." Hayao glared at her.

"This was all your doing wasn't it?" he asked.

"Oh come on, what is the worse that could happen with her being here?" asked Yuu.

"Uh, well," said Hayao sputtered.

"Um Hayao," said Yoka walking up to him.

"Yes?" said Hayao.

"Could you help me bring in some of the other materials for some of the clothes I need to make?" asked Yoka.

"Sure," said Hayao walking off with her. Yuu's smirk widen.

"Oh this is going to get interesting," she said happily.

* * *

><p>"Okay Will, ready for your present?" Kaoru asked. It was Will's second birthday and the family was having a party for him. He unwrapped the gift for him and pulled out a new laptop.<p>

"What do you think?" he asked putting it down on the table. Will pulled himself up and looked at it.

"A laptop?" said Haruhi, "Kaoru he's only two, he's not going to know how to use it."

"Mom, he just turned it on," said Sai. Haruhi looked down and saw the computer coming to life. The minute it did, Will seem to know what he was doing, moving the mouse on the keyboard around the screen.

"How well do you know your son?" asked Kaoru before sitting behind Will. "Here, let me help you with that."

"Kyoya actually got his first laptop around Will's age," said Fuyumi.

"Hmm," said Haruhi. It was amazing how much was like Kyoya.

"Hello sorry I'm late!" shouted Kaoru's mother walking into the room.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah Mom, I thought you were suppose to be in Florida," said Ageha.

"I'm here for your girlfriend's son's birthday," said his mother.

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you, Haruhi isn't my girlfriend. We're just friends," said Kaoru.

"Whatever," said Mrs. Hitachiin as she walked over and opened a present for Will. It was a new three piece business suit just his size.

"Wow, how, thoughtful," said Haruhi looking the suit over.

"It'll match it when he's playing his with his new laptop," said Kaoru.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"Here Will, check out this matching game," said Kaoru, "Can you match the two squares?"

Will clicked on the two squares with ease.

"This is boring," he said.

"Okay, how about this game?" asked Kaoru pulling up a work matching game. Will also seemed to be able to zip through that one too.

"Oh he's good," said Kaoru.

"He's not that smart," said Sai.

"Oh don't get jealous," said Haruhi.

"I'm not, I'm just saying he's not as smart as everyone's making him out to be," said Sai.

"Whatever," said Haruhi, "Let's go have dinner."

The adults all wondered out of the room, leaving the kids alone.

"You really not that smart you know that right?" Sai asked as she looked down at Will. Will smirked up at her and Kaito and Ichiko.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid," he said pointing at each one.

"What did he just say?" asked Ichiko.

"Stupid, all stupid," said Will.

"You think we're stupid?" asked Sai.

"Come on kids, dinner's getting cold," said Kaoru walking in and scooping up Will. As he carried Will out, Will looked over Kaoru's shoulder and smirked at his siblings again.

"Stupid!" he said.

"Why that little…," Sai shouted about to run after Will.

"Don't," said Kaito grabbing her shirt and pulling her back.

"He's only two," said Ichiko.

"I know, that'll make him the perfect victim," said Sai.

Later that night, when Haruhi and Kaoru finally got to bed, they both sat on the bed looking out the window at the night sky.

"Do you think your mother wants us to get together?" asked Haruhi.

"If she does, too bad," said Kaoru. Haruhi kissed his cheek.

"Kaoru, are you really happy with the way things are now?" she asked.

"Yeah Haruhi," Kaoru said. And as if to prove his point he kissed her. The kissed lead to another, which eventually lead to Kaoru pushing Haruhi down onto the bed.

One month later, Kaoru woke up to the sound of Haruhi throwing up.

"Haruhi, are you all right?" asked Kaoru running into her bathroom.

"Kaoru, you remember the time we had sex on Will's birthday?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah?" said Will.

"Did you remember to use a condom?" asked Haruhi. Kaoru thought about it.

"I don't think so. I think we were too caught up in the moment," he said, "Why do you ask?"

"I think I might be pregnant," said Haruhi.

"..." Kaoru's face was blank and then he fainted.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Kaoru!" Haruhi shouted before turning back to the toilet and throwing up again. She kept trying to call out to him but couldn't pull herself away from the toilet.

From outside, Tadao happened to walk by when he heard the commotion.

"Madam is everything all right here?" he asked, only to see Kaoru lying on the floor. "Oh my, what happened?"

"I told him something and he fainted," said Haruhi right as she threw up again.

"Oh dear," said Tadao kneeling down next to him, "Master Kaoru, Master Kaoru?" Kaoru's eyes snapped opened.

"Oh thank goodness," said Tadao, "He's awake Madam."

"That's great," said Haruhi as she managed to stand up and splashed some cold water on her face.

Kaoru moaned as Tadao helped him to slowly sit up.

"Did I faint?" asked Kaoru.

"I think you did," said Tadao.

"Oh god, I can't believe I did something so crazy," said Kaoru. He looked up as Haruhi walked out of the bathroom.

"Uh, hi," she said, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I could ask you the same question," said Kaoru as he managed to stand up. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her belly.

"Are you really serious?" he whispered. Haruhi nodded.

"I'm feeling a lot similar to how I felt when I was pregnant with my other kids," she whispered back.

"Oh man," said Kaoru, "Well then I guess we should go see a doctor."

"Yeah, that might be best," said Haruhi.

"Everything all right?" asked Tadao.

"Uh well," said Haruhi.

"We need to get dressed so could you give us a minute," said Kaoru shoving him out the door.

"Hmm, this can't be good," Tadao said as he walked past.

"What?" asked Yoka as she walked past with a bunch of laundry.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear Mistress Haruhi was pregnant again," said Tadao.

"Oh really?" asked Yoka.

"I could be wrong though, so don't look into it too much for now," said Tadao.

'Hmm, this could be interesting,' thought Aphrodite who was once again spying on them.

* * *

><p>"Well?" asked Kaoru feeling on edge. He had never thought of something like this happening and what was going to happen now if she was.<p>

"You're as impatient as your brother you know that?" said Dr. Card.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really anxious to hear what you have to say," said Kaoru.

"All, right, but at least sit down before I tell you so that you don't faint again," said Dr. Card, "The truth is yes you're pregnant again."

"Oh my god," said Haruhi.

"Well if it means anything, you shouldn't have any problems carrying the baby to term," said Dr. Card.

"Well that's good to know," said Haruhi looking down at her belly. She looked up at Kaoru who was looking pale again.

"Would you like to see it?" asked Dr. Card.

"Can we?" asked Kaoru.

"It's only the size of a peanut, but you should be able to," said Dr. Card.

* * *

><p>Kaoru stared at the tiny thing on the screen. That was his baby, his own flesh and blood? He looked at Haruhi who was smiling happily at the baby.<p>

'I wonder how well she's taking all of this? Of course she's been through this four times all ready,' he thought before looking back at his baby.

* * *

><p>When the two got home both sat together in a room, not saying anything but instead just sitting and thinking.<p>

"So," said Kaoru finally, "Now what?"

"I, honestly don't know," said Haruhi, "what do you want to do?"

"I, I really don't know what to do," said Kaoru, "I really don't. What do you think we should do?"

"I really don't care. I have no problem taking care of this baby on my own," said Haruhi.

"So then is there anything I can do?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes, you can marry her," said his mother suddenly walking into the room.

"Mom, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in Puerto Rico?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm just here making sure you're going to do the right thing by Haruhi and your unborn baby!" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"How did you know about that?" asked Haruhi.

"A mother knows these things," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Aphro was here spying again wasn't she?" asked Kaoru.

"Kaoru, it's not about who was where or who stole the new security code from your coat the last time you were at the mansion. The important thing is that Haruhi's pregnant and you're going to have to do right by her by marrying her!" said his mother.

"You got to be kidding me!" said Kaoru.

"Yeah it's really not necessary. I have no problem taking care of the baby on my own," said Haruhi, "I mean I have with my other four more or less."

"Oh aren't you a sweet heart?" said Mrs. Hitachiin as she gently patted Haruhi's face, "But you got to admit Kaoru should step up and accept responsibility for this baby correct?"

"Well just because we don't get married doesn't mean I'm not going to take responsibility for this baby," said Kaoru. His mother glared down at him.

"Haruhi, may I have a moment alone with my son?" she asked. Haruhi was quick to hurry out of the room. Kaoru gulped as his mother turned and looked back at him.

"Mom whatever you're thinking the answer is no!" he said.

"Kaoru let me share something with you. When I want something bad enough like say you marrying the woman you got knocked up, I EXPECT YOU TO DO IT!" she snapped.

"Oh come on Mom," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru, I don't want this child growing up without his parents together in the traditional sense!" said Mrs. Hitachiin. "Now don't get me wrong, I'd never do something foolish and cruel like what your friend Tamaki Suoh's grandmother did to him. I will openly acknowledge this special bundle of joy and do whatever I can for it. However as for you, if you don't do right by this baby's I will disown you, I'll strip you from my will and I will make sure you'll never work in the world of fashion again. In other words, I will see to it that your life is a living Hell from here on out unless you marry Haruhi and make her an honest woman understood!"

Kaoru sat up straight in fear.

"Now when I come see you and Haruhi again, there have better be a ring on Haruhi's finger understood!" his mother snapped as she stormed out of the room and headed out. She didn't seem to notice or care that Haruhi was still standing in the hallway and had heard everything the woman had said to her son.

'I never knew that woman to have such a temper. Then again Hikaru had a pretty bad temper about him too and he and Kaoru both take after her mostly. That must be where he got it from,' she thought.

She walked back into the room and looked at Kaoru who was sitting on the couch looking completely stunned.

"Kaoru?" she said walking up to him and sitting down next to him, "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," said Kaoru.

"Listen Kaoru, I'm sorry but I overheard everything your mother was yelling at you," said Haruhi.

"You did?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, was she serious about what she said?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh yeah," said Kaoru, "When Mom wants to be, she can be quite the bitch even to her own kids." Haruhi took a deep breath as she sat down next to him.

"Listen Kaoru, I don't want to help contribute to your life becoming a living Hell. So if it's best we get married so your mom doesn't ruin you, then I guess I can do it," said Haruhi. Kaoru looked over at her.

"Are you serious, you'll serious marry me?" he asked. Haruhi nodded. Kaoru looked down at the floor ashamed.

"No, no I can't do this, I can't accept this," he said as he suddenly stood up and walked out of the room.

"What, what are you talking about?" asked Haruhi as she got up and followed after him. She followed him all the way to the front door and watched him walk to the front door.

"Kaoru, Kaoru, where are you going?" she called out to him.

"I got to go somewhere to sort this all out," he said as he got into a car and drove off. Haruhi slowly walked back into the house. She headed to the play room where Will was busy playing on his laptop.

"You like that laptop sweetheart?" she asked sitting down behind him.

"Yes," said Will not looking up. Haruhi patted his head.

"Mommy, are you going to have a baby?" asked Will.

"What made you asked that?" asked Haruhi.

"The way Uncle Kaoru's mother was yelling at him," said Will.

"Well, yes you're going to be a big brother," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Will not looking too excited, "So what are you and Uncle Kaoru going to do?"

"I don't know now," said Haruhi.

"Mom we're home!" said Sai running into the room followed by Kaito and Ichiko.

"Hi kids," said Haruhi, "How was your day?"

"Great," said all of the other kids.

"Oh that's good," said Haruhi, "I had a rather interesting day too."

"She's pregnant," said Will without looking up from his laptop.

"You are?" asked Sai, "By who?"

"Who do you think? Uncle Kaoru of course, and now he's going to die!" said Ichiko mad.

"Ichiko no, don't say that," said Haruhi.

"It is if he marries you!" said Ichiko.

"It is a good theory considering what's happened before," said Will.

"Will you kids stop it!" Haruhi shouted, "I'm scared enough as it is right now over this baby and the threats its grandmother made to its father with what she'll do to him if he doesn't marry me all right!"

"What did Gram say?" asked Sai.

"Sai, you're grandmother is a good woman, she's just wants what she thinks is best even if it means hurting others in the process," said Haruhi.

"Even if it means Uncle Kaoru dying?" asked Ichiko.

"Honey, first of all, I don't know if he's even going to marry me. He doesn't seem interested. Second of all, if he does, well maybe it'll be different this time seeing as the baby coming before the marriage ever did," said Haruhi.

"You think so?" asked Ichiko starting to look and feel a little better.

"There's a good possibility, but no matter what, I am going to have this baby and in nine months you're all going to have a new baby brother or sister," said Haruhi rubbing her belly.

"What do you think its going to be Mom?" asked Sai.

"I don't know," said Haruhi.

"Maybe it'll be a girl this time," said Sai.

"Well see honey, we'll see," said Haruhi.

"Uh Madam, Master Kaoru's returned," said Tadao walking into the room.

"Oh, where is he?" asked Haruhi.

"Waiting in the east lounge," said Tadao.

"All right, I'll go see him," said Haruhi as she stood up, "You kids stay here for right now!" she ordered before heading out. The children all looked at each other.

"Yeah right," they all said as they ran after their mother. Tadao didn't do anything to stop them as they ran past him.

* * *

><p>Kaoru stood in the middle of the room pacing nervously.<p>

"Hi," he said.

"Hi, how's everything going now?" asked Haruhi.

"Better, now that I was able to get everything sorted out," said Kaoru smiling at her.

"Okay, so now what?" asked Haruhi. Kaoru walked over to her, took her hand in his, and got down on one knee. He pulled out a small box from his pocket and opened it to show a brand new diamond ring.

"Haruhi, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Are you serious?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said Kaoru.

"Well what about that whole needing to sort everything out and storming off?" asked Haruhi.

"This was all I needed to sort out. I wanted to make sure you were willing first of all and I had to ask you the right way," said Kaoru, "So will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes I will marry you," said Haruhi.

"Yay!" shouted the kids who were watching before running over and hugging Kaoru.

"We really hope everything turns out better this time Uncle Kaoru," said Ichiko.

"Me too," said Kaoru smiling at the kids then at Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Hm...Interesting. Seems it's time for revenge."<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I'd never thought in 100 years that they're be a way to someway, somehow to get you to be the mother to both my sons' offspring. The only down side to all of this is that sad fact that Hikaru had to die to make it so," said Mrs. Hitachiin hugging Haruhi tight.

Both Haruhi and Kaoru took a deep breath at the mention of Hikaru's name.

"Now then, about the wedding, we'll have to make sure it happens quickly before the baby starts to really show. I think we may only be able to get 300 guests at such short notice, 500 at the most," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"I actually want a small wedding this time around if that's all right," said Haruhi, "Would that be okay Kaoru?"

"Yeah that's fine with me," said Kaoru.

"So only 200?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Mom, I know you want to help but maybe you should just let me and Haruhi decide on the guest list," said Kaoru.

"Fine, now about the gown," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Uh I was wondering something about that," said Haruhi, "I hope you don't find me sounding insensitive about this Kaoru, but could I maybe not wear a white dress this time?"

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Well this is going to be my fifth time getting married," said Haruhi.

"That's fine with me," said Kaoru, "I've designed many different colored wedding gowns." He reached over and squeezed Haruhi's hand.

"I just want to make sure this wedding go smoothly," he said. Haruhi smiled at him.

"So what color were you thinking this time around?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"I was thinking about something like a light blue," said Haruhi.

"Oh that would be a nice one," said Kaoru.

"So I take it you're going to design it for her?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yeah Mom, I'm going to design it, like I have for most of her other ones," said Kaoru.

"Fine, whatever just make sure it happens fast before the baby starts to show," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Sure Mom, that's not a problem," said Kaoru.

"I wonder what kind of place we can book at such short notice," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"If we have to rush the wedding like that, maybe we could have it here at the house," said Haruhi.

"Yeah that sounds fine to me," said Kaoru. His mother groaned.

"Kaoru, can I talk to you?" she asked yanking her son by the ear out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Now what?" asked Kaoru once they were out and his mom had let go of him.<p>

"Kaoru, I don't like where this wedding is going personally," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Okay, um sorry but this isn't your wedding now is it?" said Kaoru.

"No, but you are my son and I want to see you have a proper wedding, one more of our class, one worthy of a Hitachiin Family member. Not some wedding that a couple of commoners who are on a budget could afford!" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Uh Mom, in case you forgot, Haruhi was a commoner! The only reason she got where she is now is because of her constantly marrying rich husbands and then having them die on her!" said Kaoru. "So please let us do this wedding our way. I don't care how fancy it is, or how many people are there or what color dress Haruhi wears all right? Just let us do this our way, besides we're not going to be the Hitachiins."

"What are you talking about?" asked his mother.

"Haruhi's already been a Hitachiin and we have Sai to carry on the name. That and its not like she has any siblings to help carry on her maiden name. So we decided when we get married, I'm going to take on the Fujioka name and so will our baby to carry it on to the next generation," said Kaoru.

"Are you serious?" asked his mother.

"Dad did with you," said Kaoru "So why can't I do that for Haruhi? " And with that, he turned and headed back to Haruhi.

His mother stood there for a moment before heading to her car where Aphrodite was waiting, smoking her cigarette.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"I may need your help in making sure this wedding goes well," said Mrs. Hitachiin getting into her car. Aphrodite smirked.

"Don't you worry about it. You just leave it to me," she said. "I'll make sure that one way or another they get married, even if I have to do it by gun point and get ordained myself, it'll happen!"

"That's a good woman. That's why I can always count on you," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

* * *

><p>When Kaoru found Haruhi again, he was surprise to see her looking through some of his sketch books. He walked up behind her and slid his arms around her. Haruhi looked over at him surprised.<p>

"Oh sorry, but when you said you've designed blue wedding gowns I wanted to come and see them for myself," she said.

"No that's okay," said Kaoru, "Did you find one you liked?"

"I found this one," said Haruhi holding up a picture of a one that looked like a dress form the 1800's. "I thought it was real pretty." Kaoru smiled.

"Then that's the one you'll get," he said.

"Are we making your mother mad?" asked Haruhi.

"Even if we are that's too bad for her. She can't stay too mad at us considering that we're getting married like she wanted and we're giving her a new grandchild," said Kaoru.

"Did you tell her about your idea to take on my name this time?" asked Haruhi.

"Yep" said Kaoru happily.

"My dad was touched we're going to do that," said Haruhi.

"Good, I'm very happy to do this for him," said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>"Master Kaoru, Master Kaoru!" said Yoka running after Kaoru.<p>

"What?" asked Kaoru.

"Remember when I told you I'd have to send away for Mistress's Haruhi's wedding dress because there were some better experts at making it over in England?" asked Yoka.

"Yeah?" said Kaoru.

"Well sir there must have been some sort of confusion over it because it came back wrong," said Yoka.

"What do you mean?" asked Kaoru as he followed Yoka back to the sewing room where the dress was on a dress dummy.

"Oh my god, you have got to be kidding me!" said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>"Will, wouldn't you rather play with some of your other toys instead of just the laptop?" asked Haruhi as she watched her small son play.<p>

"No, I'm good," said Will.

"You keep looking at that screen you're going to need glasses," said Haruhi.

"Uncle Kaoru thinks I look good with glasses," said Will.

"Just because you'd look good with them it doesn't mean you have to ruin your eyes so you can wear them," said Haruhi.

"No, you listen to me, this is unacceptable!" they suddenly heard Kaoru shouting.

"What's wrong with Uncle Kaoru?" asked Will.

"I don't know, I should go see," said Haruhi as she got up and ran to Yoka's sewing room. There she found Kaoru on the phone pacing back and forth arguing with whoever was on the other end. She was about to ask what was wrong, and then she noticed the new dress in the room. It looked like the one that she had wanted, but it was white instead of blue.

"Is this supposed to be my dress?" asked Haruhi as she walked over to the gown.

"I think so. I guess there was some sort of misunderstanding over what color your dress was supposed to be. I could have sworn I told them to make it blue," said Yoka.

"No, No, No, my fiancée wanted blue and I expect for her to have a blue dress understood!" shouted Kaoru as he continued to pace back and forth. Then he stopped, "What do you mean you wouldn't be able to get it here in time? Are you serious? I don't believe this! Fine, be that way! But don't think I going to forget about this you got that!" he shouted as he hung up his phone. He looked over at Haruhi before walking over to her and hugging her.

"I'm sorry, but I guess unless you want Yoka to make a different dress, you'll have to wear this one," he said. Haruhi looked over at the dress.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to wear a white one again," she said. Kaoru sighed.

"All right," he said giving her a kiss on the head.

"Uh Master and Mistress?" said Yuu walking into the room holding a box, "These just arrived, they're your wedding invitations."

"Oh nice," said Haruhi.

"Well not as nice as you might think," said Yuu as she handed one to Haruhi. Haruhi and Kaoru looked it over.

"_**You Are Cordially Invited To Attend the Wedding of Haruhi and Kaoru Fujioka at the ****Naresome** **Hotel"**_

"Oh the Naresome Hotel, I heard its one of the fanciest hotels right now," said Yoka.

"Why does it say we're getting married at Naresome Hotel?" asked Haruhi.

"I bet my mom knows the answer," said Kaoru as he pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" said his mom sweetly.

"Mom, did you do anything to mine and Haruhi's wedding invitations?" asked Kaoru.

"Do they not say Fujioka? I was worried about that," said his mom.

"No, but it says we're getting married at Naresome Hotel. I don't suppose you know anything about that?" asked Kaoru.

"Well I had put in for a reservation just in case you decided to have the wedding somewhere else," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yeah well that's not going to happen!" said Kaoru.

"Oh well, that's going to be awkward having to recall all those invitations," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Wait what?" asked Kaoru, "You mean you mailed all of them all ready?"

"Yes, all 800," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"800!" shouted Kaoru, "Who told you to invite 800 people to the wedding?"

"It's less then the amount of guests that was at your brother's or any other of Haruhi's weddings for that matter," said his mother.

"But still, you just sent out 800 invitations to some place Haruhi and I didn't approve of for this wedding, how could you?" asked Kaoru.

"Sorry it was really an honest mistake," said his mother.

"Yeah right Mom," said Kaoru.

"Well fine ignore my kind gesture, never mindful all the hard work I had to do get this place," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Was that before or after we told you we wanted to have it here at the house?" asked Kaoru.

"Does that really matter sweetheart?" asked his mother.

"Mom!" said Kaoru, "You're not even suppose to be here! You're supposed to be in Iceland!"

"I'm sorry, but I thought this was more important," said his mom. Kaoru groaned as he hung up the phone.

"So what was that about 800?" asked Haruhi.

"My mom invited 800 people to our wedding at the Naresome Hotel," he said.

"Well then what are we going to do? Are we going to get married there?" asked Haruhi.

"Only if you're willingly to," said Kaoru. Haruhi took a deep breath.

"Well seeing as the invitations are all ready out I guess we should," said Haruhi. Kaoru kissed her.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's no big deal for me really," said Haruhi, "As long as we're happy together afterwards."

"Yeah let's worry about okay?" said Kaoru as he kissed her again.

"Mom something wrong with William!" Yelled Ichiko from the other room.


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Will, honey are you all right?" Haruhi asked as she and Kaoru ran into the play room.

Will was on the floor near his computer rolling around rubbing his eyes in frustration.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Kaoru.

"Will, honey what happened?" asked Haruhi as she ran over and looked her son over.

"He couldn't see my picture," said Ichiko who was still standing near the door.

"What?" asked Kaoru.

"I came into the room to show Will my picture and he said he couldn't see it from where he was," said Ichiko, "Then he started to get upset and rubbing his eyes like that."

Haruhi groaned.

"I told you if you play too much on the computer it would ruin your eye sight," she said as she picked her son up, "Let's take you to an ophthalmologist."

* * *

><p>"Looks like your son's near sighted," said eye doctor as he examined Will.<p>

"That's it?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah it happens, especially in the Ohtori Family," said the doctor looking over some notes.

"Is that so?" asked Haruhi.

"He just needs glasses is all, and maybe he can get contacts when he's older," said the doctor as he filled out a subscription for a new pair for the boy.

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

"Don't feel too bad Will," said Kaoru patting Will's head.

"I don't," said Will.

"So shall we go and pick out your glasses?" asked Haruhi as she helped her son down off the chair and was about to open the door when it was opened by someone lese.

"Oh hello Grandfather," said Will.

"Hello William," said Yoshio.

"What are you doing here?" asked Haruhi, tightening her grip on Will's hand.

"I heard William was here visiting and I wanted to see if it was anything serious," said Yoshio.

"No, he's just near sighted," said Haruhi.

"Ah yes, sadly my family's been plagued with that for generations," said Yoshio.

"And it looks like Will's not going to be an exception," said Haruhi as she tried to find a way around Yoshio.

"How's your wedding preparations going?" asked Yoshio slightly bitter.

"Fine," said Kaoru.

"I hope it's not taking up too much of your time," said Yoshio.

"No, not too bad," said Haruhi.

"Well that's good to know. I'd hate to think that you're too busy focusing on it to worry about your children, I could offer a solution of having William coming to stay with me for a while," said Yoshio.

"You want Will to come and live with you?" asked Haruhi.

"Well it's just a thought," said Yoshio, "Plus it might not hurt to make sure he's on the right path to becoming my heir." He reached his hand down towards Will, only to have Kaoru's hand suddenly grip his writs.

"I think it's safe to say that Will's not going anywhere with you for a while," he said. "Haruhi is taking very good care of all four of her kids even with all of this chaos of planning the wedding. So you're offer is not really necessary." Yoshio glared at the man.

"You sure have gotten gallant Mr. Hitachiin," he said.

"Yes well I am a bit older then that high school boy I use to be back when I first started became friends with your son. You think you know him, but you knew nothing about him! I'd say if you wanted to make sure your grandson grew up to be like his father, he'd be better off staying with his mother!" said Kaoru.

"Bold talk," said Yoshio.

"Anyway, I think we should get going so we can go and get Will his glasses," said Haruhi.

"Yeah you're right," said Kaoru as he managed to shove Yoshio over enough to give them space walk out of the room. Both adults were holding Will's hands.

Yoshio watched as the three walked out of the room.

"I don't know if I care for the way this man acting both towards me and around Will in general," he muttered bitterly.

* * *

><p>"Are you are you sure these are the glasses you want Will?" Haruhi asked as they drove home. The pair looked a lot like his father's old pair.<p>

"Yes Mother," said Will.

"I don't suppose Uncle Kaoru had anything to do with your decision?" asked Haruhi looking over at him. Kaoru just smirked.

"He said these make me look more grown-up," said Will.

"Any particular adult?" asked Haruhi looking over at Kaoru again who kept the smirk on his face.

"Mother, I just like these all right?" said Will.

"You're pretty sassy for a two year old you know that," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Hey four eyes, nice glasses," said Sai when the three of them got home.<p>

"Sai don't teas your brother," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry Mother. She's just teasing me over the fact that she knows four eyes are better then two and is therefore jealous that I now have them and she doesn't. Not that her having four eyes would help her in either case," said Will.

"What did you just say!" said Sai about to charge at her little brother, only to have her older one grab and haul her back. Haruhi merely groaned.

"I think they look good on you Will," said Ichiko.

"Yeah," said Kaito.

"Thank you," said Will.

"And you'll look great in your little tux for the wedding with them too," said Kaoru. He looked over at Haruhi who was looking a little bit upset. He knew she had more or less agreed to his mother's antics over the wedding, but it still wasn't fair to her. Kaoru whished there was something more he could do for her.

As the wedding plans went on, no matter what Kaoru and Haruhi wanted, his mother somehow managed to alter it to fit her wants. It was feeling less and less like their wedding and more like her wedding. Kaoru could tell Haruhi wasn't too happy about it either, despite the happy face she'd try putting on all the time. Kaoru figured he'd have to thing of something creative if he was really going to make sure Haruhi was happy on their wedding day.

* * *

><p>Haruhi sighed sadly as she sat from her bed alone on the day she and Kaoru were suppose to get married. Kaoru was staying over at his family's mansion before the wedding. She wasn't unhappy over marry him; she was just upset over the huge spectacle that it was going to be. But she figured after she got through with this day, she could start being happy with Kaoru once again.<p>

"Mistress, are you up?" asked Tadao as he and Mao walked into the room, Mao holding a tray of food."Yeah I'm up," said Haruhi.

"Good, you better hurry up and eat and then get dressed," said Tadao as he pulled out her dress from the closet.

"In my wedding dress? But why, the wedding's not till one," said Haruhi.

"Oh trust us. You'll want to get dressed in this right now," said Mao with a wink.

"Okay," said Haruhi as she sat the simple, yet delicious and filling breakfast Mao had gotten her. Soon afterYuu came in and helped her into the wedding dress and do her hair.

"There, you're all ready," said Yuu.

"Yeah, but why couldn't do this at the hotel?" asked Haruhi.

"You'll see," said Yuu. Just then there was knocking at the door.

"Is she ready?" Haruhi heard her father asked from the other side.

"Yes," said Yuu opening the door for Ranka who came in in a tuxedo.

"Dad, what are you doing here so early? And why are you all dressed up all ready?" asked Haruhi.

"You'll see," said Ranka as he offered his daughter his arm. Haruhi looked at her dad with cautions before taking it. He then started to lead her out of the room where her daughters and Ageha were waiting all ready in their matching blue flower girl and bride's maid dresses.

"Girls," said Haruhi, "Why are you…,"

"All right girls, let's get going," said Yuu as she came and ushered the girls down the hall.

"Right," said both sisters as they slowly started to walk down the hall like it was a real wedding procession, throwing flowers out of their baskets as they did. Ageha followed after them in a similar fashion. As they did that, Haruhi was sure she heard the wedding march playing.

"Well let's go," said Ranka as and Haruhi started to follow Ichiko and Sai down the hallway until they came main lounge. There in the center was a little makeshift altar complete with a preacher that Kaoru and her two sons were standing next to. Tadao stood nearby as well playing a boom box with the wedding march. Around him and the altar stood Mao, Hayao, Yoka, Yasuchika, Satoshi, and Fuyumi. Yuu came and joined them as well.

"What's all of this?" asked Haruhi.

"We're getting married silly," said Kaoru as he came and kindly took Haruhi from her father.

"Here, now?" asked Haruhi surprised.

"Why not? This is supposed to be our wedding isn't it?" asked Kaoru.

"Well yeah, but…," said Haruhi.

"So then let's do this," said Kaoru. Haruhi looked at him confused but then smiled.

"All right yes, lets go this!" she said as she and Kaoru both turned and looked at the preacher who was quick to begin the ceremony.

"Do you Haruhi take this man to be your wedded husband?" asked the preacher.

"I do," said Haruhi.

'And not just because of the baby,' she thought to herself.

"And do you Kaoru take this woman to be your wedding wife?" asked the preacher.

"I do," said Kaoru.

'And not just because of the baby,' he thought to himself.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," said the preacher. The few guest they had all started clapping loudly as the two of them kissed.

"It is my pleasure to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Fujioka," said the preacher.

"I am so happy," said Haruhi.

"Me too," said Kaoru.

"But what are we gong to do about your mother and that huge wedding we're suppose to have at the hotel?" asked Haruhi. Kaoru smiled his evil smile.

"Just go to it when you're suppose to and act like you're suppose to, like we're not all ready married," he said.

"Are you sure?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh yes, trust me," said Kaoru.

"All right," said Haruhi.

"I so happy you found such a great man again Haruhi," said Fuyumi.

"Let's hope this one can manage to stay alive," said Yasuchika. Satoshi hit him on the head.

"Don't be cruel!" he said.

"I wasn't trying to be," said Yasuchika, "I really do hope she's happy this time around. Both our brothers, and the other two husbands would agree."

"You're right about that Yasuchika," said Fuyumi, "Even Kyoya would want her to be happy after him, and I just know it."

"Hey us Yasuchika, Satoshi, aren't you suppose to be doing something?" asked Kaoru with a wink.

"Oh right," said the two as they headed outside to the side of the house.

Before long, Haruhi found herself at the hotel ready for her bigger wedding. Yuu helped redo her hair and tidy up the girls a little before they were suppose to walk down the aisle.

"I wonder what's going to happen at this wedding," said Haruhi.

"Oh don't worry Mistress, just trust your new husband," said Yuu.

"Okay," said Haruhi.

"Let's go Haruhi!' said Ranka as he linked arms with his daughter and led her down the aisle of the big crowd that had come to the wedding. When she got the front Kaoru was once again waiting for her with her sons and the same preacher. She looked over and could see Kaoru's mother smiling proudly.

'So this was it? We're just doing this wedding for show?' Haruhi thought as they listen to the preacher go off again.

"Do you Kaoru Hitachiin take this woman to be your wedded wife?" asked the preacher.

"No,' said Kaoru plainly.

Haruhi looked over at him surprise while the audience gasped.

"And why would you want to do that?" asked the preacher.

"Simple, I'm not longer Kaoru Hitachiin," said Kaoru as he held up his hand and Haruhi's hand with their rings, "I am now officially Kaoru Fujioka, husband to Haruhi Fujioka."

"What are you going on about?" asked his mother as she ran up towards them.

"Simple we all ready got married Mom, in the ceremony we wanted," said Kaoru, "So sorry folks but you all came here for nothing. That doesn't mean we can't still have a party right?" And with that, he grabbed Haruhi's wrist and ran off with her, leading her to the reception hall.

"Why didn't Aphrodite warn me about this!" said Yuzuha confused.

"Probably because she was incapacitated," said Yasuchika and Satoshi as they dragged in Aphrodite bounded and gagged.

* * *

><p>Haruhi had to smile at what Kaoru had done. She figured it was mostly out of love, even if he had managed to diss his mother in the process.<p>

"Kaoru," she said.

"Yeah?" asked Kaoru.

"I love you so much," said Haruhi, "Thank you for everything."

"I love you too," said Kaoru as he kissed her in the middle of the hotel lobby with everyone watching.

"Do you think he just dragged her out of the wedding or something?" they heard someone asking.

"Isn't it just romantic?"

Haruhi giggled.

'If only they knew the real truth,' she thought as she kept on kissing Kaoru.


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hmm," murmured Mrs. Hitachiin as she watched Kaoru and Haruhi dance together, "Maybe I was being a little bit too pushy and selfish about this wedding."

"You think?" said Ageha as she came and sat down next to her mother.

"Shut-up," said her mother. Ageha smirked.

"We still love you Gram," said Sai running up to her grandmother.

"Thank you sweetheart," said Mrs. Hitachiin as she gave her a hug.

"They sure do look happy together huh?" said Ageha.

"Yes, yes they do," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Do you think my father, my real father would be happy for them?" asked Sai.

"Hmm, not at first, but maybe after a while," said her grandmother.

"Hey that makes me wonder something, won't this baby technically be my cousin?" asked Sai.

"I guess yes," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Is that weird?" asked Sai.

"For most families, yes; for this one, no," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"All right then," said Sai.

* * *

><p>"Well I guess there's something special about this night huh?" said Kaoru that night as he laid Haruhi onto the bed of their honeymoon suite.<p>

"What's that?" asked Haruhi as Kaoru climbed on top of her, and started to untie a strap of her nightgown.

"We won't have to worry too much about you getting pregnant after this," said Kaoru with a smirk.

"You dork," said Haruhi before Kaoru kissed her.

* * *

><p>The honeymoon came and went fast and before long the two were back at home getting ready for the baby.<p>

"I think we should do this one for the baby," said Kaoru as he flipped through Haruhi's baby book. Haruhi looked down at it.

"Frogs?" she said.

"Yeah, we can paint them pink if it's a girl too," said Kaoru.

"Hmm, it might work," said Haruhi looking down at her belly that was barley starting to show, "We are going to find out soon what it is."

"Oh I can't wait," said Kaoru as he rubbed the belly.

"What do you hope it is?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know," said Kaoru, "Either one would have its benefits. What about you?"

"I don't know either," said Haruhi, "No matter what it is it'll wind up tipping the scales with my growing brood."

Kaoru chuckled.

"You know, maybe since we all ready have one Hitachiin girl for the future, maybe it would be better if it's a boy," he said softly.

"I, I guess," said Haruhi. Both were quiet for a moment, thinking about Hikaru.

"Do you think he'd like the idea of being an uncle?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, he'd love getting to be an uncle. I could see him now coming over and calling out and having all of them running at him shouting his name," said Kaoru. Haruhi reached over and laid her head on Kaoru's shoulder. Kaoru gave her a kiss on the head.

"Let's, let's look back at the baby's room," he said.

"Yeah sure," said Haruhi softly.

"Well it's looking nice and big, nothing too abnormal going on," said Dr. Card as she Kaoru and Haruhi all looked at the baby's image on the screen. Haruhi and Kaoru both smiled at their baby.

"Would you like to know what it is?" asked Dr. Card.

"Yes please," said Haruhi.

"It's a boy," said Dr. Card. Haruhi smiled up at Kaoru who smiled back brightly.

"How about that," he said.

"I don't know how you could possibly think that having one boy would be enough to tip the scales," said Kaoru once they got home, "With you on their side, we boys will always be outnumbered."

Haruhi giggled a little to herself.

"Speaking of which, we should go ahead and tell them the good news," she said as she and Kaoru headed off to try and find the kids. Soon they had all four rounded up and in the living room.

"So who wants to know what the baby is?" asked Kaoru.

"You do know there's still a margin for error on whatever it is the doctor told you," said Will.

"Yes thank you Will," said Haruhi, "So do you want to know?"

"Might as well," said Will.

"Well I want to know," said Sai.

"Yeah," said Kaito.

"Ichiko?" asked Haruhi. Ichiko shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess you can go ahead and tell," she said.

"Okay," said Haruhi feeling a little bit upset over Ichiko's attitude, "Well it's a boy."

"Oh," moaned Sai, "I wanted a little sister."

"Well I'm sure you'll learn to love your new brother," said Haruhi.

"Plus there's still a good chance the doctor is wrong," said Will.

"How good?" asked Sai.

"Roughly about 95%," said Will.

"I like those odds," said Sai.

"I wouldn't, Dr. Card's been right about every one of you so far," said Haruhi.

"Still," said Sai.

"Sai, honey, the important thing is that the baby is born healthy and strong all right. But if you think you there's a chance Dr. Card's wrong this time then you can keep calling it a girl for now all right?" said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Sai as she jumped up and hugged her mother. Haruhi patted her head.

"That was sweet of you," said Kaoru as he and Haruhi walked over to the baby's nursery. They both just stood in it holding hands.

"So are we still doing frogs?" he asked.

"Yeah I think we still should," said Haruhi, "Even if it is a girl, green can still work for her."

"Do you think it's a really a girl?" asked Kaoru.

"No, I think it's a boy like Dr. Card said. She's been 4-0 so far," said Haruhi giving off a little sigh. Kaoru gripped her hand tighter.

"It'll be okay Haruhi, you'll see," he said.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

Time passed on over the next few months as Haruhi continued to get bigger with her newest baby both with its room and with picking out a name. Nothing they thought of seemed to work, but they still kept trying. Most of the time Haruhi was happy, but sometimes she would find herself feeling a little bit sad. Kaoru would do his best to be around her as much as he could just in case she needed moral support. Haruhi was glad she had him with her during this time.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, were you this huge when you were pregnant with me? Sai asked one day as she watched her mother resting on the couch.<p>

"Well kind of," said Haruhi.

"Will I ever be this fat when I have a baby?" asked Sai.

"Most likely," said Haruhi.

"I don't want to get fat," said Sai.

"Oh trust me Sai, its wroth it when it comes to having a baby," said Haruhi.

"Was I worth it?" asked Sai.

"Of course you were," said Haruhi.

"Even though Dad died afterwards?" asked Sai.

"Yes even then. And it's not your fault you know that?" said Haruhi.

"Is anyone at fault?" asked Sai. Haruhi was surprise to hear that.

"What makes you say that?" she asked. Sai shrugged her shoulders.

"Well to be honest there are sometimes I really wonder if there's something more going on, but, but I don't want you to worry too much about it for now all right?" said Haruhi, "You're too young to worrying about it all right?"

"Hmm," said Sai walking over and rubbing her mother's belly, "Ewe Mom you're leaking!" Haruhi looked down.

"Uh actually honey, that just means I'm ready to have the baby. You better go get Dad Kaoru!" she said.

"Dad Kaoru!" Sai shouted as she ran off looking for him.

"What, What?" asked Kaoru running into the room only to see the puddle of water, "Oh boy don't worry Haruhi you'll be fine!"

"Thanks," said Haruhi as Kaoru helped her to stand.

* * *

><p>"Good, good, we're doing great," said Dr. Card as Haruhi pushed.<p>

"Just hang in there Haruhi," said Kaoru squeezing Haruhi's hand. Haruhi nodded.

"I think after Will's birth I can almost handle anything child baring can throw at me!" she said as she pushed harder.

"One more push should do it," said Dr. Card, "He here is, your new son!"

Kaoru and Haruhi both looked up at the sight of their new son.

"Wow, that's, that's him huh?" said Kaoru.

"Yes that's your son," said Dr. Card as she took him away to be cleaned and examined. Kaoru followed her and watched.

"Well Kaoru, what do you think?" asked Haruhi from her bed.

"You know what I think? This may sound crazy but I actually think he looks like a Genji personally," said Kaoru.

"Genji, Genji, Genji Fujioka," said Haruhi, "Yeah that sounds nice."

"Here you are Haruhi," said Dr. Card handing her the baby.

"Hello Genji," said Haruhi. This was her favorite part of having a baby, the first time she got to really look at her new child's face.

"So this, this is for real?" asked Kaoru, "This really is our son?"

"Yes, yes it is," said Haruhi as she let Kaoru take the baby and hold him. She couldn't remember the last time Kaoru really smiled like that.

* * *

><p>"So do you see him?" asked Kaoru as he showed the children the new baby in the hospital nursery. The three older ones all pressed up against the glass while he held Will in his hands.<p>

"I think I see him," said Sai looking happily at the baby, "He's so cute."

"No he's just a baby" said Will.

"And babies are naturally cute Will," said Kaoru.

"I suppose," said Will.

"Well anyway, why not go and see your mother and show her the gifts you brought her?" asked Kaoru.

"Sure," said the kids as they ran off to their mother's room. Kaoru meanwhile stayed where he was looking at his son some more.

"I can't believe it that's really my son," said Kaoru.

"Yes this must be a happy day for you isn't it Mr. Hitachiin," said Mr. Ohtori suddenly appearing next to him. Kaoru slowly backed away from him.

"A new baby sure is a blessing isn't it?" said Mr. Ohtori, "Of course they do take up a lot of time. Time that you cannot afford to spend on other children correct?"

"What are you getting at sir?" asked Kaoru.

"I merely think that William should just come and live with me while you're adjusting to the new baby," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Oh no, not this crap again!" said Kaoru.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Mr. Ohtori.

"I don't care if you're Will's grandfather you stay away from him you got that! I will not let you near him!" said Kaoru before walking off.

"Unless of course you're not there to keep me from him," muttered Mr. Ohtori looking in at the new baby, "Will or your own son."


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kaoru ran into Haruhi's room finding the other four surrounding her bed showing her the flowers and the balloons they had brought for her.

"Was it hard for you Mom?" asked Sai.

"Not as hard as Will's was," said Haruhi.

"Ha ha, you hear that Will? You were the difficult one," said Sai.

"Oh as apposed to how difficult you are now," said Will.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Sai.

"It means you got to learn to not be so difficult. Something I was constantly trying to tell your father," said Kaoru. Sai groaned mad and crossed her arms.

"Anyway what did you think of your new brother?" asked Haruhi.

"He's cute!" said Ichiko.

"Yeah," said Kaito.

"He's a baby that's all," said Will.

"Oh don't be jealous Will," said Sai.

"I'm hardly jealous. I'm merely stating the fact that he's a baby and looks like a baby," said Will.

"Thank you Will," said Haruhi.

"We need to talk," said Kaoru.

"About what?" asked Haruhi. Kaoru looked at Will, then back at Haruhi.

"Hey uh kids, are you hungry at all?" he asked.

"I think I am," said Ichiko.

"Yeah," said Kaito.

"I kind of hungry," said Sai.

"I suppose it would be wise to get some nutrition in our stomachs," said Will.

"I'll be right back," said Kaoru running out. He then came back in with Tadao.

"Take them somewhere nice to get something to eat," he said.

"Of course sir," said Tadao.

"Why not let us go to the cafeteria?" asked Will.

"No, no, you're kids can go somewhere nice," said Kaoru as he picked the small boy up and handed him to Tadao.

"And he doesn't have to carry me," said Will.

"Don't let go of him until you get out of the hospital," Kaoru whispered.

"Of course sir," said Tadao.

"So," said Haruhi cautiously after the kids were gone, "What's going on?"

"Hold that thought," said Kaoru running out of the room. He came back a few minutes later with Genji.

"Is something wrong with him?" Haruhi asked scared as she sat up.

"Not yet, but I'm not taking any chances," said Kaoru as he handed Haruhi their son.

"What exactly is going on?" asked Haruhi.

"Well long story short, Yoshio's still trying to try and get Will to come and live with him," said Kaoru, "He tried asking me to give Will to him just now." Haruhi's opened wide in fear.

"He is not getting Will!" she said.

"My thoughts exactly," said Kaoru, "I let him know that. That's also why I wanted to get Will away from the hospital and his grandfather." Haruhi sighed sad.

"I really wish that man would just leave me alone," she said. "Even when I was married to Mitsukuni, Takashi and Hikaru, it felt like he was always watching me. He really bothered me."

"I agree," said Kaoru, "All the more reason we have to keep Will away from him at all coast."

"Agreed," said Haruhi cradling her newest baby.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me sir?" asked Mao walking into Yoshio's office.<p>

"I need you to do something for me," said Yoshio.

"And what exactly would that be?" asked Mao.

"I want you to try and get William to come and live with me," said Yoshio.

"And why would you need me to do that?" asked Mao.

"I need to know that boy is growing up fine as an Ohtori. He's is my heir after all. So I need to do what you can to per say his mother to have come and live with me," said Yoshio.

"I, uh I'm afraid I can't do that," said Mao.

"And why not?" asked Yoshio.

"Because sir that butler that works for Miss Haruhi, well he's made it very clear I have to chose where my loyalties lie when it comes to you and Miss Haruhi," said Mao.

"Where your loyalties lie?" asked Yoshio.

"Yes sir, and to be honest, he's made it very clear that unless I chose to be loyal to Miss Haruhi I cannot continue to work for her," said Mao.

"And your choice is?" asked Yoshio.

"I'm sorry sir, but I've gotten really found of Miss Haruhi and working for her, her kids and the other staff members. So again I'm really sorry but I cannot work for you anymore. I can only remain loyal to Miss Haruhi," said Mao.

"Is that so?" asked Yoshio.

"I'm sorry sir," said Mao bowing her head and walking out of the office.

"Well then looks like we'll have to see how long you can remain this loyal to Miss Haruhi," Yoshio muttered.

* * *

><p>"And where have you been?" Tadao asked once Mao came home.<p>

"I was making my choice about who I wish to be loyal to," said Mao.

"I see, and your choice was?" asked Tadao. Mao looked down ashamed.

"With Miss Haruhi," she said. Tadao smiled and tipped her chin.

"And what pray tell made you come to that conclusion?" he asked.

"Well let's just say working here seem to have more benefits," said Mao with a smile. Both just stood there for a moment holding each other's gazes.

"I should go and see about dinner. Miss Haruhi and Master Genji are coming home later today," said Mao heading to the kitchen.

Tadao suddenly heard some giggling. He turned around to see Yuu and Yoka both standing nearby smirking.

"Don't you two have things to do?" asked Tadao, "Don't forget Miss Haruhi and the new baby is coming home."

"Yes sir," both girls said, giggled some more before walking off.

"I knew Tadao before he and I started working together for Miss Haruhi. Since he works for the Haninozukas and I worked for Morinozukas. I never really seen him take to a girl like that before," said Yuu.

"Oh really?" said Yoka.

"Speaking of which, what's with you and Hayao?" asked Yuu.

"Uh well, we knew each other when we both worked for the Hitachiins, that's all," said Yoka.

"Oh really and nothing else?" asked Yuu.

"I need to finish the laundry," said Yoka running to her sewing room.

Yuu shook her head.

"Something has to be done with those two," she said.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home Genji," said Kaoru as opened the door for Haruhi holding him. The baby rested peacefully on his mother's shoulder.<p>

"Should we just go ahead and put him to bed?" asked Kaoru as they headed to the baby's room.

"Hmm, not just yet," said Haruhi, "I think he's too comfortable with where he's at right now."

She walked over to the new rocking chair and sat down with Genji still on her shoulder.

"You I could almost stay like this for the rest of the day in fact," said Haruhi stroking her son's back. Kaoru smiled.

"Suite yourself," he said. He headed out towards the dinging room where he found the kids sitting around the table with a big feast on it.

"Well look at this," said Kaoru.

"Where's Momma?" asked Ichiko.

"She's with Genji in his room, making sure he stays asleep," said Kaoru.

"Can we go see him?" asked Sai.

"After dinner how 'bout?" asked Kaoru as he sat down," This looks great by the way."

"I put a little bit of extra love into this particular meal," said Mao.

"Oh?" said Kaoru. Mao nodded.

"Well in either case lets eat," said Kaoru.

After the meal was over Kaoru and kids headed back to Genji's room where they found Haruhi where Kaoru had left her, in the rocking chair holding Genji.

"Hi Mom," said Sai.

"Shh," said Haruhi, "Hi, how was dinner?"

"One of the best we ever had," said Ichiko.

"I highly doubt that. We're still young and at some point I'm sure we'll have something else you'll claim is the best ever," said Will.

"Will don't be rude," said Haruhi looking back at Genji.

"How's he doing?" asked Kaoru walking over to her.

"He's fine," said Haruhi, "But I guess now's a good of any to finally put him to bed." She carefully got up and laid her son down in the crib.

The rest of the family all gathered around and looked at him.

"How come he looks more like Mom then you Dad Kaoru?" asked Sai. Kaoru shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe it's because he was a boy," he said.

"So if I had been born a boy I might have looked more like Mom?" asked Sai.

"Could have," said Kaoru.

"Hmm, I think I like how I look though," said Sai.

"That's good honey," said Haruhi as she wrapped her arm around her.

* * *

><p>"He really does look more like you, doesn't he?" Kaoru asked later that night. The older kids were in bed and they were in Genji's room, just watching him as he slept.<p>

"Is that a problem?" asked Haruhi.

"No, not really, if he did look more like me, who knows what he and Sai would do. Heavens knows what they're going to do once he gets bigger," said Kaoru.

"You're thinking they're going to be like you and Hikaru?" asked Haruhi. Kaoru grinned.

"Let's just say that if you ever have more then one Hitachiin in your home, especially if they're siblings, there will be trouble," he said.

"Oh great," said Haruhi.

Kaoru laughed.

"But then again, I honestly wouldn't want it any other way," said Haruhi.

"That's' the spirit," said Kaoru, hugging her.

Sai had been listening and was now giggling quietly to herself.v "Oh this is going to be fun!"


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"And so even though he shares his wonderful mother's proud name of Fujioka, it's my honor and privilege to introduce the newest member of the Hitachiin Family, my grandson, Genji Fujioka," said Mrs. Hitachiin at Genji intro party.

"You know, this may sound insensitive, but I'm getting tired of these," Haruhi whispered to Kaoru.

"Nah you're not being insensitive," said Kaoru putting his hand around her and looking at Genji. The boy was sleeping sounding against his mother.

"He sleeps in the same position as Sai did when she was this little," said Haruhi. "I know he looks more like me for some weird reason, but he really does seem to remind me of Sai in a lot of ways." Kaoru smiled.

"Yeah you got a point there. I bet if anyone could tell they were related in some sort of way," he said. He gently took Genji from his mother and held him on his shoulder. The little baby stirred a little but he remained fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Sai wondered around her grandmother's house when she happened to see a picture of what she thought was her as a baby at her own introduction party with her parents. In it her father was holding her and looked like he was the happiest man alive.<p>

"Hey Sai here you are," said Kaoru walking up behind her with Genji Then he saw the picture as well.

"I remember that party, oh your father was so happy," he said. Sai looked up at him.

"How come when I look at you, there just something about you that makes you look different from my father even though you were twins?" she asked.

"Well even though we looked alike, we were still two different people," said Kaoru.

"Do you think my dad and I would get along today like you and I do?" asked Sai looking back at the picture of her and her father.

"No," said Kaoru, "I think you'd get along a lot better since he's your real father and he loved you more then anything." Sai smiled at the thought. Then she turned and hugged Kaoru.

"I still like having your for a dad, Dad Kaoru," she said.

"And I like having you for a daughter," said Kaoru, "And I'm sure Genji like having you as a sister."

"Yeah I think Genji and I are going to get along just fine," said Sai smirking. Kaoru could tell she was all ready coming up with mischief for her and the baby to do together.

'Oh yeah she and Hikaru would have gotten along great,' Kaoru thought.

* * *

><p>As time went on Haruhi realized just how much Kaoru was right about having two children that were related to the Hitachiin Family. Sai seemed to have an immediate bond with Genji. She'd stay in his room for hours, reading to him as he slept, doing her homework or drawing. She drew many pictures of Genji. As Genji got older, and was able to do more Sai took complete advantage of that. She put him on top of tables and let him kick and wave his arms around, knocking stuff over. She'd give Genji something like Will's homework and let him grip it and suck at it. Whenever Genji had a really stinky diaper, she'd leave it in one of the most random places just to see how long it took people to figure out where it was. The sad thing was Genji seem to like it. Whenever someone would come and confront Sai about what she did with Genji, if Genji was nearby, he would start laughing. When Sai brought him into a room and positing him to do something, he almost seemed to know what he needed to do and did it with flair. Haruhi couldn't believe how weird it was how easily he took to doing things his sister wanted him to do. When Sai wasn't around, Genji seem to mellow out just a little.<p>

He'd sit peacefully on either his parents' laps as they did their work, or at least when he was with his mother. Whenever he was with his mother he seemed to be nothing but a little angel, even though Haruhi knew better. She still liked the peacefulness she had when he sat with her while she worked.

When he sat with his father he seemed to want to reach over and try grabbing at the different color pencils or paint brushes to show his dad what colors he should do using. A lot of people would see it as a baby causing chaos, but Kaoru often went along with the color his son seem to pick out. He loved having Genji around him no matter what. He loved getting to hold him up against his cheek and nuzzle him. He loved falling asleep with Genji sleeping on his chest. He loved it when he was then woken up by Genji with him pulling at his nose of trying to open his mouth with his little hands. Sometimes he even babbled softly with into his father ear. Kaoru enjoyed it so much.

Soon however Genji's birthday came up and both Kaoru and Haruhi were starting to get nervous.

* * *

><p>"You don't think something's going to happen to after Genji turns one?" Haruhi asked one day as they made some plans for the party.<p>

"I hope not," said Kaoru. He was caught off guard when Haruhi suddenly came and flung her arms around him, hugging him tight.

"Hey, hey calm down," said Kaoru as he tried to comfort her.

"I don't want you to die, I don't think I could handle it again," said Haruhi as she started to cry.

"Shh, shh, I'm not going to die, I promise," said Kaoru.

"Kyoya made a similar promise and look what happened!" said Haruhi.

"Shh, shh, look its going to be okay. We're going somewhere super safe remember?" said Kaoru.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"We're going to the mountains so I can do those outdoor photo shoots remember?" said Kaoru.

"Oh yeah outdoor photo shoots on the mountain top, that's so safe!" said Haruhi.

"That's why I'm bringing you and the kids with me. That way you'll be near me in case something happens," said Kaoru.

"You know what would be even safer? You not going at all!" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, I'll admit I'm a little bit scared about this too, but I'm not going to let this fear control my life. There's going to be a lot of people there, and I've made sure there's going to be some serious security. And that's also why I'm bringing you along so you can be nearby and see that I'm all right, ok?" said Kaoru.

"The minute I think something's wrong, and or the shoots' done with, we head home no questions asked got it!" said Haruhi.

"I agree fully," said Kaoru, "Hell if Genji starts to walk while we're up there, I'm going to call it off and go home."

"Maybe that should be all the more reason you shouldn't go," said Haruhi.

"Well now, if we do that people might get suspicious," said Kaoru.

"All right, all right, you win," said Haruhi as she hugged Kaoru tighter, not wanting to let go.

Genji's birthday came and went. It was a happy day all around. Almost a month later the whole family was up in the mountains for their camping trip/photo shoot.

"Hey look there's a waterfall!" Ichiko shouted when they arrived at that site. She and Sai immediately got out of the car and ran to the cliff where the waterfall was followed by Kaito.

"Kids, don't get too close to the edge!" Haruhi shouted as she ran after them.

"Oh come Mom, it doesn't look that far down," said Sai.

"I'm sure it's really far," said Haruhi.

"We could always jump and see," said Ichiko, "I bet Kaito could."

"Don't even think about it!" said Haruhi.

"Kids come here," Kaoru called out. Haruhi and the kids all turned and headed towards him, Will and Genji.

"Come here, I want to show you the trailers I got for you to rest in while we're camping," said Kaoru leading them down a path away from the cliff to a camp sight with four different huge trailers.

"You know most people camp in tents," said Will.

"Well tell you what, if you want a tent bad enough, we can get you one," said Kaoru, "In the meantime, you and Kaito get your own with Tadao, while the girls get their own with Yuu. Mao, Hayao and Yoka can sleep in the fourth one. Meanwhile your mother and I will take the last one will take the last one with Genji."

"Oh cool," said the girls running to their trailer.

"Do you think they'll be okay in their own campers?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh yeah, it'll be like their own little adventure while we're up here," said Kaoru leading Haruhi to their trailer. Inside it almost looked like a mansion on wheels.

"Now don't be upset because it's small," said Kaoru.

"Oh that's not what's bothering me," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi I promise you I'm going to do everything to be careful. I won't even go near that cliff. Yoka's going to cover for me when that comes up," said Kaoru.

"Okay," said Haruhi.

The next day Tadao and Mao volunteered to take the older four children hiking so they wouldn't be bored.

"Be good for Tadao and Mao while you're out camping all right?" said Haruhi as she saw her kids up.

"Are you going to be okay Mom?" asked Sai.

"Yes I think I'm going to be okay," said Haruhi. She watched her kids and the two adults walk off on the trail until they were out of sight, before walking back to her trailer. She got there in time to see Kaoru coming out all ready to go to the shoot.

"Hey, Genji is in there with Yuu and one of the other stage hands just so you know," he said.

"Be careful Kaoru," said Haruhi.

"I will be. I won't be far away," said Kaoru giving her a gentle kiss, "I'll see you tonight I promise."

"Okay," said Haruhi. She also watched as Kaoru headed up the path and out of sight.

"Stay away from that cliff!" Haruhi called out.

"Don't worry I will," said Kaoru called back.

Haruhi just stood there watching the path for the longest time, waiting for when Kaoru would come back down it. She wasn't sure how long it was until she heard Yuu calling out to her.

"Mistress, Mistress!" she shouted in alarm. Haruhi turned and ran back to the trailer.

"What, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Look!" said Yuu pointing to Genji. Haruhi turned and saw Genji taking his first awkward steps.

"He's walking?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said the stage hand, "I just sent a video of it to his father." Haruhi immediately turned and ran out of the trailer and up the path towards the shoot location.

"Kaoru, Kaoru!" she shouted as she ran.

* * *

><p>"Okay, good!" Kaoru shouted as she watched the shoot get underway. He stopped when he felt his phone buzzing. When he opened looked at it, he saw it was video of Genji walking. At first he smiled at the sight of his son walking, but then it clicked with him.<p>

"Everyone, everyone!" he started to shout franticly. Everyone looked at him with concern, "We're closing down earlier today. I want everything closed up and everyone to just go to your trailers for the rest of the day until further notice understood!" A lot of people were confused about what was going on but decided not to argue.

"Come on, come everyone!" Kaoru shouted. Then he noticed two stage hands near the cliff. They didn't seem to hear him shouting.

"Hey, hey!" he called out as he ran towards them. They still seemed to not hear him as he neared them.

* * *

><p>Haruhi could feel her adrenalin rising as she neared the top of the cliff, only to see the entire crew all standing near the cliff.<p>

"What happened?" Haruhi asked as she ran over to them.

"Its Master Kaoru," said Yoka crying, "He fell off the cliff!"

Haruhi was quiet for a moment.

"No," she said, "No I don't believe you!"


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Miss?" said Yoka.

"I Don't Believe You!" Haruhi shouted again as she ran to the cliff and looked over the edge, "There see, where is he huh?"

"The currant carried him away," said someone.

"Did anyone see it?" said Haruhi.

"Well no, it was rather quick. There are some people all ready heading down the cliff looking for him," said someone else.

"Well there you go!" Which way to the bottom?" Haruhi shouted as she headed to the closest path she could find. She ran and ran until she got the bottom where she found a bunch of people looking for Kaoru, including Hayao.

"Did you find him yet?" she asked.

"We're looking," someone shouted.

"Did anyone think to call a search and rescue?" asked Haruhi.

"We're on it!"

Haruhi looked around franticly.

"Kaoru, where the fuck are you!" she said.

"Uh Mrs. Fujioka?" Hayao asked walking up to her. Haruhi looked over at him and saw he had something in his hand. It was Kaoru's wallet soaking wet.

"We found it a little bit further down river," he said.

Haruhi looked at the wallet.

"So, he could have lost that somehow! I'm sure he's fine! Just keep looking!" she said as she wondered down, "Kaoru, Kaoru!"

* * *

><p>"What a nice day for a hike," said Mao as she and Tadao walked after the children during the hike.<p>

"Yes the children seem to be enjoying themselves," said Tadao. He looked at the woman. She seemed to be so much more at east now that she was no longer Ohtori's laky.

"Oh cool butterfly," said Sai running over to a tree and looking at it.

"Its graphium sarpedon," said Will. Sai rolled her eyes.

"I knew that," she said.

"Hey looks at this flower," said Ichiko stopping to look at it.

"It's a chaenomele," said Will.

"Well whatever you call it, I like it," said Ichiko as she reached up and picked on, putting it in her hair, "How do I look?"

"Like you have a flower in your hair," said Will.

"Oh thanks," said Ichiko.

"Where's you're sense of adventure?" asked Sai.

"Someone has to make up for your lake of intelligent sine all you seem to have is adventure," said Will.

"What did you just say?" asked Sai about to charge her brother, only to have Kaito pull her back.

"The boy's good," said Mao as she and Tadao watched.

Sai kept kicking and twitching in her brother's grip only to suddenly stop.

"Miss Sai is everything all right?" asked Tadao.

"Something feels wrong," said Sai. Ichiko stopped skipping down the path as well.

"Yeah I feel it too," she said.

"Are you girls feeling all right?" asked Tadao.

"I don't know," they both said.

"Well, let's go ahead and head back then," said Tadao leading them all back down the path.

"What kind to symptoms are you having anyway?" asked Will as they walked.

"Just some sort of weird feeling like in my gut," said Ichiko.

"Yeah, me too," said Sai.

"Me too," said Kaito.

"Don't you feel anything Will?" asked Sai.

"No," said Will.

"Well that's good, at least not all of them are feeling sick," said Tadao, "Though I do wonder what it is that's making the older three feeling uncomfortable."

By the time they got back to the campsite they found Yuu outside Haruhi and Kaoru's trailer pacing around with worry.

"Yuu, what's the matter, are you not feeling well either?" asked Tadao.

"No, I'm sorry I'm not," said Yuu.

"What is going on?" asked Tadao.

"Uh," said Yuu looking down at the children, "Well, Genji's walking." She said that hoping the kids wouldn't catch on what was going on. However she was found out it was wrong.

"Dad Kaoru's dead!" Ichiko shouted.

"What?" said Will.

"Genji's walking, that can only mean one thing, Dad Kaoru's dead!" said Ichiko sinking to her knees sad.

"How is that logical?" asked Will.

"Everyone of Momma's husband died the day their child learned to walk," said Ichiko, "Starting back with me!"

"I remember that. The day you learn to walk was the day Dad Kyoya left for his trip and crashed," said Sai.

"That, that doesn't mean anything," said Will.

"Oh trust me," said Ichiko in tears, "It's true." Will groaned.

"Let's go to the cliff side then and go see for ourselves!" he said heading to the path. His siblings all followed after, so did Tadao.

'This doesn't make sense,' Mao thought, 'could this be his doing? And if it was, why would he do something like this now?'

* * *

><p>"Just you wait and see, when we get to the top Dad Kaoru's going to be there safe and sound," said Will as they neared the top. To his surprise he found a full fledge search party underway.<p>

"What's going on?" asked Sai.

"Oh you kids shouldn't be up here," said Yoka running over to them.

"But what's going on?" asked Sai.

"I knew it, I knew it, Dad Kaoru's dead!" said Ichiko.

"Now, now we don't know that for sure. They're still looking for him," said Yoka. Then she clasped her hand over her mouth.

"What happened?" asked Tadao.

"He fell off the cliff," said Yoka.

"I knew it, he's gone too!" said Ichiko as she turned and ran back the path crying. Kaito ran after her.

"Well there's no proof he's dead though right?" said Sai.

"That's right, that's right dear;" said Yoka, "Keep up the hope."

"There's nothing to be hopeful about," said Sai softly, "Ichiko's right, he's gone. At least now he and Dad will be reunited."

"No, no, there's no real proof!" said Will. Just then Hayao walked up to them helping Haruhi.

"What happened?" asked Tadao.

"Well, we found a lot of his items in the river and they're starting to really think he's dead," said Hayao.

"This just doesn't make sense," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Fujioka, you're going to have to just accept he's dead," said police chief a month after Kaoru's accident.<p>

"No, no, there's no body. How can you just assume he's dead?" asked Haruhi, "For that matter, why haven't you found anything about my other late husband Kyoya? You know now that I really think about it, have you ever really seen my husband's bodies after they died?"

"What are you getting at Mrs. Fujioka?" asked the chief.

"Maybe I want you to re-open all of my late husbands' cases. I want their deaths looked into more," said Haruhi.

"And what do you hope to achieve with that?" asked the chief.

"Find out what's really going on with my husbands and their deaths!" said Haruhi.

"I see, and would that also mean looking into more with you and your marriage?" asked the chief.

"What are you getting at?" asked Haruhi.

"You sure have gotten pretty wealthy with all your husbands deaths haven't you?" said chief.

"Are you suggesting that I may have something to do with this?" asked Haruhi.

"Well maybe we should look into it more," said the chief.

"Sure, you could do that, but you won't find anything. I didn't have anything to do with any of the deaths. If I did, why would I insist that these cases get re-opened?" asked Haruhi.

"Because you're trying to avoid suspicion would be my theory. But in either case, I don't what you hope we'll fine if we re-open these cases. We went over everything, including with the latest death and they're dead and you should just accept it and move on. It's for the best," said the chief. Haruhi groaned mad and jumped up.

"Fine, be that way!" she said before storming out of the office. She wished there was more she could do about this.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to do this," said Mrs. Hitachiin as she, her husband and Ageha stood around waiting for the funeral to start.<p>

"There there dear," said her husband.

"Oh you poor woman," said Mr. Ohtori as he walked up to them, "To think you have to bury another son, so sad."

"Shut-up you bastard!" Mrs. Hitachiin about to run at him, "What are you even doing here?"

"Offering support to Haruhi of course," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Fine do that then leave!" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"If that's what you want," said Mr. Ohtori with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Haruhi looked over at her kids who were all sitting as quietly as she had ever seen them. She actually hated it. She'd rather see them running around causing chaos like they were good at. Soon it was her turn to go up and speak about Kaoru.<p>

"Kaoru was a lot like his brother, but there were times he was one of the sweets and kindest person I knew. I, I was happy to get to spend some time with him before he left all of us!" said Haruhi as she finally came to tears.

"There there Haruhi," said her father running up to her.

"Does anyone have something they'd like to say about Kaoru?" asked the minister.

"I do," said a voice from the back. Everyone turned to see who it was, including Haruhi who gasped.

It was Tamaki.


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"What the hell is he doing here?" Ranka asked as Tamaki made his way towards the front.

"I, I don't know. I didn't hear anything about him coming," said Haruhi as she moved aside for Tamaki.

"The first time I saw Kaoru, he was actually doing something rather cruel with his brother. I don't think they meant to be cruel. They were just having a hard time really expressing themselves. That's why I thought they'd be perfect for the club I was starting up, the Ouran High School Host Club. Together with all of our other friends, we made many memories, some good, some bad, but all ones would last forever. That's why even though he's gone, I will never ever forget him," said Tamaki. Haruhi smiled a little bit at the nice words Tamaki had just said about Kaoru.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Ohtori, why are we still here?" asked Yoshio's driver as the two sat in the car outside where the funeral was.<p>

"I just want to see how Haruhi's doing right now. I always knew she was better off with my Kyoya. She has to remember she was better off with him then any other," said Yoshio.

"So in other words you're trying to make sure she's not happy with another man ever again now?" asked the driver.

"What was that?" asked Yoshio.

"Nothing," said the driver, "Oh looks like the funeral's done."

"Yes its does, and now, wait what's he doing there?" asked Yoshio when he saw Tamaki walking out with Haruhi and her kids.

"I don't know. I can only assume he came for the funeral," said the driver.

"Yes, well, we best see what happens afterwards!" said Yoshio.

* * *

><p>Later back at Haruhi's house, Haruhi found herself outside in the garden, with Genji trying to fine something else other than Kaoru to think about. She was soon interrupted by the sound of someone walking up to her.<p>

"Hi Haruhi," said Tamaki as he came and sat down next to her.

"Hi Tamaki, that was really nice what you said about Kaoru today," said Haruhi.

"Well it was the truth after all," said Tamaki, "So this is Genji?"

"Yeah," said Haruhi looking at her son.

"Funny, I'd have thought he'd look more like his father like all of your other kids. Especially since Sai looks so much like Hikaru and Kaoru. But for some reason, he looks more like you," said Tamaki.

"Yeah that's one of life's mysteries," said Haruhi, holding Genji close, "Of course that doesn't mean he doesn't act like his father or uncle. He is still a Hitachiin by blood."

"So how are you doing?" asked Tamaki

"Confused, scared, mad and suspicious," said Haruhi.

"Suspicious, suspicious about what?" asked Tamaki.

"Everything," said Haruhi, "There's almost always something weird going on when it comes to the guys' deaths. I just don't get it! It's driving me crazy!"

"Yeah I think I remember you saying something about that back when Mori died," said Tamaki.

"Yeah the only other funeral you ever came to," said Haruhi.

"Right," said Tamaki sheepishly.

"Why didn't you even come back for Kyoya's funeral? Or for that matter why didn't you come for mine and Kaoru's wedding? You were invited weren't you?" asked Haruhi.

"Well yeah," said Tamaki.

"In fact now that I think about it, I only saw you at one significant moment during all of my marriages," said Haruhi, "my weddings to Mitsukuni and Kyoya, Takashi and Kaoru's funerals and when Sai was born with while I was married to Hikaru."

"Well I have been pretty busy all this time," said Tamaki sheepishly.

"Doing what?" asked Haruhi.

"Well if you want to know you should come find out first hand," said Tamaki.

"What do you mean?" asked Haruhi.

"Do you remember the offer I made you back when Mori died?" asked Tamaki.

"You mean to come back with you to France?" asked Haruhi.

"That's right, the offer's still open if you want," said Tamaki. Haruhi had to think about it for a moment. When she first turned down Tamaki's offer, she just had Ichiko and Kaito, and she had only lost two husbands. Now though she had five kids to worry about and had to endure the loss of five husbands. Maybe France would be a nice change for once. Plus summer vacation was starting soon, so it's not like the kids would be missing school.

"Uh well let me talk about with my kids first," said Haruhi.

"Of course," said Tamaki.

"Oh speak of the devil," said Haruhi right as her kids all came running up to them.

"Tama, I knew I saw you here!" said Ichiko running over and hugging him.

"Oh Ichiko you look more beautiful each time I see you!" said Tamaki hugging her back, "And Kaito you look more like a real man each time I see you!" Kaito smiled at the comment.

"What about me Tono?" asked Sai.

"Where did you learn that word?" asked Haruhi. Sai shrugged her shoulders.

"Its just sort of clicks with him," she said.

"Well Sai, I must say, you look really lovely as well," said Tamaki.

"That's it, that's all I get?" said Sai, "I'm insulted!"

"Sai," said Haruhi.

"Oh don't worry Mother, she's just acting on her insecurity over the fact that she could never match the same beauty you yourself show," said Will.

"I'm seriously going to punch you!" said Sai turning to do so, only to get caught up by Kaito.

Tamaki meanwhile looked at Will in awe.

"He looks so much Kyoya!" he said, "Even with the glasses!"

"Well he was my father sir. It's only natural we share some similarities," said Will.

"Right, well in either case, you don't have to call me sir you know that right Will. You can just call me uncle," said Tamaki.

"Hmm very well," said Will.

"Anyway, can I have a moment alone with my kids for a moment?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh right, I'll just be waiting in the house," said Tamaki as he walked away.

"Now what's going on?" asked Ichiko.

"Well how would you kids like to go to France for a while?" asked Haruhi.

"France is that that place with one the other version of a Tokyo Tower or something?" asked Sai.

"No, that's the Eiffel Tower," said Will, Tokyo Tower's structure is modeled similar to it. Sai sneered at him.

"Anyway, would you kids like to go there for a while?" asked Haruhi.

"Why would we want to do that?" asked Ichiko.

"Just to get away from Japan for a little bit, see some more of the world. I think you kids could use a change of venue," said Haruhi.

"Why would we want a menu?" asked Sai.

"She means a change of scenery," said Will. Sai groaned mad.

"What made you think we should go away for a while?" asked Ichiko.

"Well Tamaki offered to let us go back to France with him, just so we could focus on something other then sadness and death for a while," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," murmured her three older kids.

"Don't worry I'm not going to wig out like I did when, when Dad Kyoya died ok I promise," said Haruhi.

"Is it just going to be temporary?" asked Ichiko.

"Yes honey, it'll probably be as long as summer vacation," said Haruhi.

"I heard France has some of the best sweets!" said Ichiko, "Oh that would be fun!"

"Yeah," said Kaito.

"France has some great cloths," said Sai.

"Will?" said Haruhi.

"I could care less if we go or not. If we do go I suppose I could fine some sort of amusement through it all," said Will.

"Um all right," said Haruhi. Then she looked down at Genji, "What about you? Would you want to go to France?"

"Boja," said Genji.

"It almost sounded like he said bonjour," said Ichiko.

"Yeah it did," said Haruhi, "So should we go tell Tamaki?"

"Yeah!" the kids all shouted as they ran to the house. There they found Tamaki pacing around waiting for them.

"Uh Tamaki?" she said.

"Yes?" said Tamaki.

"I've talked it over with the kids and we decided that we'd love to go to France with you," said Haruhi.

"Oh great!" said Tamaki, pulling out his phone, "I'll let Mother know right now!"

"In the meantime, how about you four go try figuring out what you want to bring with you on the trip," said Haruhi.

"Want us to do the same with Genji?" asked Sai.

"No I'll do your brother's thank you," said Haruhi, "I am going to talk to the staff real fast though."

* * *

><p>"…and so you all are more then welcome to come with us on this trip or you can stay here in this house as long as you want," said Haruhi.<p>

The staff all looked at each other before looking at Tadao who stood up.

"Madam, if it's all right with you, I'd like to accompany you this trip," he said.

"Sure." said Haruhi.

"I too would like to come along with you," said Yuu.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"I'll come too. I don't trust European drivers personally," said Hayao.

"I think its best I go too if you ever want some real Japanese food once and awhile," said Mao.

"And it wouldn't hurt to learn more about fashion over there," said Yoka. Haruhi smiled at all of them.

"All right then, it looks like we're all going to France then," she said.

* * *

><p>"That bitch. I guess I'd better put a stop to <em>him <em>before things get out of hand."


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"France?" said Ranka.

"Yeah and we're all going," said Haruhi.

"With the blond idiot?" said Ranka.

"He has a name Dad," said Haruhi.

"Well in either case, are you sure you want to go with him?" asked Ranka.

"Yes Dad, I am," said Haruhi. Ranka thought about it for a moment.

"I'm going too," he said.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"I said I'm going with you. Someone has to protect him!" said Ranka.

"Oh Dad come on," said Haruhi.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, but I'm going rather you like it or not," said Ranka.

"Fine if it'll make you feel better," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to go to France Haruhi?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin on the day they were leaving. Nearly everyone from the guys' families had come to see them off.<p>

"Yeah I think this will be nice," said Haruhi, "And we'll be back. It's not like it's permanent."

"Well I think this will be a nice thing for you," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Yeah, France is beautiful," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Just don't have too much fun while you're gone," said Mrs. Hitachiin eyeing Tamaki.

"Oh don't worry I'll make sure it'll be a great trip for everyone," said Ranka "accidentally" pushing Tamaki into the wall.

"Have fun," said Fuyumi.

"Thank you Fuyumi. Let's go kids," said Haruhi ushering her kids onto the plane. The families all watched until the plane had completely taken off before heading back to their cars. As Mrs. Hitachiin got into her car, she pulled out her cell phone.

"Yes?" said Aphrodite, "Did she go with the kids?"

"Yes, you know what to do," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Wee Wee," said Aphrodite, "My plane's about to take off."

* * *

><p>"Have you ever been to France Haruhi?" asked Tamaki as they flew.<p>

"Uh no, not really; I haven't really been out of the country since that trip to, to Italy," said Haruhi.

"Oh, sorry," said Tamaki.

"It's all right," said Haruhi, "So where exactly are we going to be staying at while we're in France?"

"Oh you'll just be staying at my house for now. I hope you don't mind but my mother will be there too," said Tamaki.

"No that's fine," said Haruhi.

"Yes that's just fine!" said Ranka making sure to take the seat in between Tamaki and Haruhi. "Dad," said Haruhi, "It'll be nice to spend some time with your mom though Tamaki. I just hope she doesn't get too scared of my kids."

"Will you're dead!" she suddenly heard Sai shout.

"Now what?" said Haruhi looking over at her.

"I told him that I wanted to watch that one anime Sgt. Frog and he said only someone with a small mind would find that entertaining!" said Sai.

"Will, what have I said about insulting your sister?" asked Haruhi.

"I wasn't insulting her, I was just informing about the truth," said Will. Haruhi groaned.

"Will sometimes you have to learn to keep your mouth shut," said Haruhi.

"Very well," said Will looking back at his computer, "The only good character on that show is Dororo."

"No, Keroro is great!" said Sai.

"I kind of like that one girl Dororo lives with, Koyuki," said Ichiko.

"What I don't get is what's with the one salamander thing, Sumomo," said Haruhi, shifting Genji on her lap, "Or that R. Gray alien in that one episode. But in either case Will, just let your sister watch her DVD."

"I will," said Will, "I wasn't trying to stop her, I was merely telling her what the show will do to her." Haruhi groaned.

"You know Will, you remind me so much of your father," said Tamaki.

"Yes so I've been told," said Will, "In fact I've heard a few things about you Mr. Suoh. I've been told you use to call my father momma for some odd reason."

"Well we were a family back then," said Tamaki.

"Uh-huh," said Will.

* * *

><p>"Oh look we're about to land!" said Ichiko, "I think I can see the Eiffel Tower!" Kaito and Sai both turned and looked out the window.<p>

"Will did you want to see it?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm sure I'll see it eventually," said Will.

"Will you need to learn to get excited once and awhile," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"See Mother I told you," said Will as they drove to Tamaki's house and past the Eiffel Tower.<p>

"Yes and you're still not looking at it," said Haruhi putting her hand onto Will head and making him look out the window.

"Fascinating," said Will before looking back down at his laptop.

"I don't know what to do about this kid sometimes," said Haruhi.

"Ah here we are," said Tamaki as they finally pulled up to a big and fancy house.

"Oh, it's so pretty," said Ichiko.

"This isn't where you grew up right?" said Haruhi.

"No, we got this house after I came back here," said Tamaki.

"Oh I see, but it's still nice," said Haruhi as they finally got out of the car.

As they made their way towards the front door, it opened and out stepped a lovely blond haired woman who looked a lot like Tamaki.

"Welcome, I've been waiting so anxiously to see you all," she said.

"Who's that, Tama's sister?" asked Ichiko.

"Oh you're sweet," said Anne-Sophie, "I'm actually his mother.

"Bonjour madam, merci pour laissant nous rester chez tes beau partie," said Will walking up to the woman and kissing her hand.

"Oh aren't you charming," said Anne-Sophie.

"When he wants to be," said Sai, "What did he say anyway?"

"And you wonder why you failed your beginning French class," said Will, "I said hello madam, thank you for letting us stay at your lovely home, you're not going to get too far in France if you don't know French you know."

"It's all right, I speak Japanese," said Anne-Sophie, "Please please come in."

* * *

><p>"Nice, very nice," said Yuu looking around the house as she helped bring in some luggage.<p>

"Yeah can you believe that we're in France?" said Yoka.

"Yes, you know some would say it is the city of love," said Yuu.

"Right," said Yoka.

"Who knows what could happen between you and Hayao," said Yuu.

"Uh, oh look at that garden," said Yoka looking out a sliding door.

"It's lovely, just like the one at home, and whoa," said Yuu.

"What?" asked Yoka. Yuu pointed outside where a hunky man was trimming some rose bushes with no shirt on.

"Who's that?" asked Yuu.

"That's our gardener Andre," said Anne-Sophie, "Now let me show you where you and the other staff members will be staying."

"Oh yes thank you," said Yoka following after her. She stopped when she realized Yuu was stilling standing at the door looking at the gardener.

"Yuu?" said Yoka.

"He sure knows how to trim a rose bush," said Yuu not looking away.

"Ok," said Yoka.

"What's with her?" asked Hayao as he came into the kitchen.

"I think she likes the gardener or something," said Yoka.

"Oh really?" said Hayao, "That could be kind of fun."

* * *

><p>"And here's your room Haruhi," said Tamaki leading her in. "There's a crib in here for Genji if you want or there's also a room for him."<p>

"That's nice," said Haruhi.

"Just let me know if you need anything," said Tamaki with a smile before heading out. As he came out, he found Ranka standing in the hallway waiting for him.

"Just so you know I will never ever let you near my daughter! Not now, not ever!" he said.

"Oh don't worry Ranka I have no intent of making a move on Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"Yeah right," said Ranka, "I know you always wanted to get to Haruhi!"

"Well yes I have always had some feelings for Haruhi, but I'm not going to act on them!" said Tamaki.

"You better not!" said Ranka.

* * *

><p>"Look at this huh Genji?" said Haruhi walking over the crib and putting him into it. The little boy immediately fell asleep.<p>

"That was a long trip huh?" said Haruhi giving him a kiss. She wondered out of room and down the hall to her others kids. To her surprise, they had all drifted off. She decided to let them sell and head down stairs.

"Haruhi?" she heard Anne-Sophie call out to her. Haruhi wondered towards the kitchen where she found the woman sitting with a tea set all set up for them, "Would you join me?"

"Sure," said Haruhi as she took a seat with the woman.

"I was so happy to see here you and your kids were finally coming to visit," said Anne-Sophie.

"Oh thank you, and thank you for opening your house to us," said Haruhi.

"It's my pleasure. As long as you're here, our house is your house," said Anne-Sophie.

"Thank you," said Haruhi, "I just hope my kids don't make you go crazy."

"Oh don't worry, I can handle rowdy kids just fine," said Anne-Sophie.

"Yeah I could see that," said Haruhi, "Well in either case something tells me, coming here will be a good thing for me."

Anne-Sophie smiled at her. "I think that is true." She said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**For those of you who don't know Sgt. Frog, if you look it up, look up who talks the particular characters Will, Sai, Ichiko and Haruhi all talked about in the English Dub and then compare those actors to Ouran to get the little hidden message with why they were mentioned.**


	33. Chapter 33

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The next day Haruhi woke up to the sound of her son babbling. She looked up and saw him in his crib all ready awake. He smiled brightly when he saw his mother was awake.

"Good morning Genji, did you sleep well?" Haruhi asked as she got up from her bed and got her son up from his. They headed downstairs in time to see Tamaki about ready to head out the door.

"Tamaki, where are you going so earlier this morning?" she asked.

"Oh I always head out this time to get to work," said Tamaki.

"We're do you work?" asked Haruhi. Tamaki smiled.

"That would spoil the surprise. Trust me you'll see it in time," said Tamaki giving her a small kiss on the cheek. Suddenly out of no where a shoe landed on his head. Genji laughed at that.

"Oh don't you dare!" said Haruhi. Both she and Tamaki looked up to see who was thrown the shoe.

"I saw that you little pervert!" Ranka shouted at the top of the stair case over looking them, "I thought you said you were going to stay away from my daughter!"

"Dad that was nothing, He was just telling me good-by," said Haruhi.

"Yeah right!" said Ranka reaching down to grab his other shoe.

"I better go!" said Tamaki as he ran out the front door.

"See you later Tamaki," called out Haruhi.

* * *

><p>As Tamaki drove away from his home he didn't see the car sitting near his house with the driver watching him.<p>

'Good, he's leaving alone,'

* * *

><p>Haruhi looked back up at her dad mad.<p>

"Was that really necessary Dad? Don't forget we are guests in his house," she said.

"Well he should know better then to make a move on you!" said Ranka.

"He wasn't making a move on me Dad!" said Haruhi.

"Then why did he kiss you?" asked Ranka.

"Actually Grandfather Ranka, the kissing of each other cheeks is often the common way to great a person in France," said Will walking up next to him.

"Oh really?" said Ranka.

"Good morning Will. Did you sleep well?" Haruhi called up.

"Yes Mother, I slept rather well in fact," said Will.

"Very good, are your brother and sisters up?" asked Haruhi.

"I have no idea, but if they are asleep I'd rather keep it that way less they ruin the calm atmosphere," said Will.

"I'll ruin your atmosphere!" shouted Sai running towards him.

"Sai leave your brother alone! I want no fighting while we're here!" ordered Haruhi.

"Then tell the brainiac to not pester me!" said Sai.

"It's not my fault you can't handle the truth," said Will. Ranka had to grab Sai's wrist from keeping her from punching her brother. Haruhi sighed.

"Will one of you go and see if your other brother and sister are up and then come downstairs for breakfast?" she said.

"Yes Mom," said Sai running off their Ichiko and Kaito's rooms.

"So much for a calm morning," said Will walking off. Ranka shrugged his shoulders looking down at Haruhi who also just shrugged.

"Is everything all right?" asked Anne-Sophie walked up to Haruhi.

"Yeah just a typical morning with my kids," said Haruhi.

"Oh well breakfast is ready," said Anne-Sophie.

* * *

><p>"Ah," said Ichiko looking at the food placed in front of her in awe. There were all sorts of pastries and muffins all over the table. "It all looks so good!"<p>

"Oh thank you Ichiko, Please dig in," said Anne-Sophie. The kids were quick to grab at the different foods on the table.

"This is quite magnificent," said Haruhi, "Did you make it all yourself?"

"Mmm-hmm," said Anne-Sophie, "I fine doing things like cooking good for me."

"Oh that's nice," said Ranka.

"So what should we do today?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh if it's all right with you, I have a lot of things planned for you all as long as you're here," said Anne-Sophie. All the kids looked up and saw she was really excited with the idea.

"Sure that's fine," they all said.

"Wonderful," said Anne-Sophie, "So let's hurry up and eat so we can get going."

"Oh I wonder what she has in mind," said Ranka.

"Well find out soon enough. Seeing as she's Tamaki's mother I'm sure it'll be crazy," said Haruhi.

As they left the house they too didn't see the car and its driver nearby.

'Good it doesn't look like they're going after him,'

* * *

><p>"Oh would you look at that? It's the Effie Tower again," said Will as they stood underneath it.<p>

"Will, come on," said Haruhi.

"Yeah Will come on, lets go, lets go," said Ichiko running to an elevator.

"Ichiko calm down. Wait for us," said Haruhi hurrying after her. By the time they were all up in the second floor, they realized they were the only ones there at the moment.

"Oh I guess we're here first today," said Anne-Sophie.

"That's fine with me. Less of a chance of my kids causing too much trouble,said Haruhi.

"Wow looks how high up we are," said Ichiko looking over the edge of the second floor.

"You can really see a lot up here," said Haruhi.

"Here Haruhi, let me take Genji so you can enjoy yourself for a moment?" asked Ranka as he took the baby.

"Uh sure Dad," said Haruhi before looking back out to the city.

"Hey is where's that leaning tower thing?" she heard Sai ask.

"That's in Italy," said Will.

"Oh," said Sai, "Never mind." Haruhi looked over at her daughter sad before looking back out at the city sad herself. She figured neither she nor her three oldest kids would ever go back to Italy after what happened to Hikaru.

"Everything all right Haruhi?" asked Anne-Sophie standing next to her.

"I don't like thinking about Italy since my third husband died there," said Haruhi.

"Oh I see," said Anne-Sophie, "How are you doing with all of that?"

"I, I don't know. How is anyone supposed to deal with something like loosing five husbands now a days," said Haruhi.

"Where you at least happy with them?" asked Anne-Sophie.

"Oh yes," said Haruhi, "The the first three I more or less married because I wanted to. When I married him I really did think that I could be happy with them for a long time. Then after that, with my fourth marriage it kind of felt like I was tricked into it."

"Who was that again?" asked Anne-Sophie.

"Kyoya, Kyoya Ohtori," said Haruhi, "Us dating and everything, it seemed like I was tricked into it during the whole relationship up until we got married."

"Oh I see, but did you at least love him?" asked Anne-Sophie.

"Yeah, I did. Under normal circumstances I think I would have married him on my own free will," said Haruhi. Anne-Sophie smiled at that comment.

"What about your fifth husband?" she asked.

"Kaoru?" said Haruhi, "He and I were kind of forced to marry since I got pregnant with his child. He and I wouldn't have minded just staying friends with the occasional benefit. Not that I didn't mind being married to him. He was a great husband."

"That sounds nice," said Anne-Sophie.

"It was, up until, well you know," said Haruhi as a tear came down her cheek.

Anne-Sophie patted her hand.

"I know this is hard on you, so if you want to cry about it it's fine," she said.

"Thank you," said Haruhi as she cried some more. Then she wiped her tears away. "It's not that I don't like being here though mind you."

"I know dear, I know," said Anne-Sophie, "And while you're here, I'm going to make sure you have the time of your life."

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

Later that night Haruhi sat on the couch thinking about what else would happen on her vacation when she heard Tamaki come home.

"You're home kind of late aren't you Tamaki?" she said.

"Oh no, this is the normal time I get home," said Tamaki.

"All the time?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah sorry, but don't worry you'll find out why I'm doing this soon enough," said Tamaki with a smile.

"All right then," said Haruhi confused.

* * *

><p>Anne-Sophie was true to her word. Over the next few weeks Haruhi and her family got to see all the sights and wonders of Paris. Each day it seemed like it was a new adventure for them. The kids often up early to get going on whatever it was Anne-Sophie had planned. Haruhi was happy to see them happy. Of course with that in mind, she was a little bit upset she didn't see Tamaki as much. Everyday he left early and didn't get home until late. Whenever Haruhi tried asking him where he was going, he'd just smile and tell her she'd find out soon enough.<p>

Then finally one day, when Tamaki came home he ran towards Haruhi happily.

"Haruhi I got good news!" he said hugging her tight,

"Uh what?" asked Haruhi as she tried to get him away from him. Partly to do with him crushing her and partly so her father wouldn't see and hurt him.

"How would you like to finally come and see what it is I've been working on?" asked Tamaki.

"Really, we're finally going to see it huh?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh yes if you're up to it," said Tamaki.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"Good, then get up bright and early tomorrow and make sure you and the kids bring your bathing suits," said Tamaki.

"Are bathing suits?" said Haruhi.

'What the hell has he been up to?' she thought.

* * *

><p>'Ah yes, here he comes,' again thought the driver watching the car leave the house the next day, 'Wait, what, why is Haruhi and the kids with him today? Oh crap, not now!'<p>

"Mrs. Hitachiin we have a problem." Aphrodite said.


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"All right everyone before we go any further I must insist that you all put on these blind folds," said Tamaki handing one to Haruhi Ranka and all the kids.

"Is it really necessary that I put on Genji?" asked Haruhi, "He's just a baby."

"Yes but he's also a smart baby," said Tamaki.

"Whatever," said Haruhi as she gently put on over Genji's eyes while Ranka, Anne-Sophie and Tamaki helped the other children put on there.

"Just make sure you don't do anything sneaky while we have these on!" said Ranka after Haruhi had put on her and before he put on his.

"Don't worry Ranka I'll make sure he won't," said Anne-Sophie.

"I have a sixth sense just so you know," said Ranka as he finally put on his blindfold.

"What did you do to make this man hate you so much?" asked Anne-Sophie.

"It, it's complicated," said Tamaki.

"Not complicated, he had my daughter pinned to the floor!" said Ranka.

"He what?" shouted Ichiko, Kaito, Sai and Will.

"How, how did you hear all that?" asked Tamaki.

"Tamaki we're wearing blindfolds, we can still hear," said Haruhi.

"Oh right," said Tamaki.

From up front Hayao and Andre both laughed. Then Hayao's smile faded.

"Something wrong?" asked Andre.

"I could have sworn I saw a car following us just now," said Andre, "In fact I could have sworn I've seen some sort of car stalking us since we've got here."

"Really?" said Andre.

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid," said Hayao as they kept going.

* * *

><p>"Ah we're here," said Tamaki as the car finally came to a stop.<p>

"Can we take the blind folds off?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh no not yet," said Tamaki as he opened the car door. He, Anne-Sophie, Andre and Hayao helped them all get out of the car. They had to assure Ranka that Tamaki wasn't aiding Haruhi at all.

"Was your father this protective of you while you were with your husbands?" asked Anne-Sophie as she and Haruhi walked holding hands and Haruhi still holding Genji. Tamaki was holding Ichiko and Kaito's hands; Hayao was helping Ranka and Will while Andre helped Sai.

"No, not really," said Haruhi.

"Can we take these off yet?" asked Sai.

"Yeah Tama," said Ichiko.

"Please?" said Kaito.

"Just a few more, ah we're here," said Tamaki, "You may take off your blindfolds."

Everyone quickly reached for the covers while Anne-Sophie helped take off Genji's. Everyone looked up in awe at what stood before them. All around were dozens and dozens of different themed stores, fun houses and some of the most amazing rides and roller coasters they had ever seen.

"Everyone I'd like to welcome you to my newest creation, Parc D'attractions, one of the greatest resorts in the world," said Tamaki.

"Is this supposes to be a town or an amusement park?" asked Haruhi as she looked around confused.

"You like it?" asked Tamaki.

"It's magnificent," said Haruhi.

"Well of course you haven't seen the whole place yet," said Tamaki, "Lets see how would you like to travel? We could go by boat, by train, by carriage…"

"Carriage!" said Ichiko, "I want to travel by carriage like Cinderella!"

"Then that is how we shall travel," said Tamaki as he pulled out his phone, "Send the carriage out."

Soon a beautiful white carriage came up pulled by two beautiful white horses.

"Please step inside my princesses and princes," said Tamaki helping the children in, "You as well my dear queens," he said to his mother and Haruhi.

"Why thank you," said Ranka helping Haruhi in himself, and giving Tamaki a sneer.

"He'll warm up to you in time I'm sure," said Anne-Sophie giving her son a kiss.

"Thank you Mother," said Tamaki as he too climbed in. Soon they were traveling around the park, looking at the different places. There was space themed area, a western themed area, Arabian Kings area, a medieval area, a pirates' themed area, even a special ancient Japanese area.

"This seems almost more extravagant then Disneyworld," said Haruhi.

"Why did you need us to bring our swimsuits though Tama?" asked Ichiko.

"Oh you'll see once we get to the last place," said Tamaki as the carriage came up finally to water park themed area. All around were some sorts of different water rides, and water slides.

"Wow!" shouted the three older kids.

"Will, what do you think?" asked Haruhi.

"Eh," said Will.

"I give up," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"So is this really what you've been doing this time?" asked Haruhi she and Tamaki walked around the park later by themselves. Anne-Sophie had taken Genji and was doing her best to distract Ranka so Haruhi and Tamaki could finally have some alone time. Her other kids were quick to run off and try some of the many rides and attractions.<p>

"Yep, this is something I've always wanted to try and make," said Tamaki.

"Did you really come up with it all this on your own?" asked Haruhi.

"Everything, I came up with the design ideas, the themes, the ride ideas, all of it was my wonderful and brilliant idea," said Tamaki.

"Wow, I'm impressed," said Haruhi.

"Well not surprising," said Tamaki, "Come on I want to show you something special in between the Medieval and Japanese Areas." He led her towards the two areas where there was a huge pink building. Tamaki opened and immediately she got the sniff of roses. She looked around and gasped.

"This is Parc D'attractions' own privet Host Club," said Tamaki.

"It looks just like our old club room," said Haruhi looking in surprise.

"Yes, this was one thing I really wanted," said Tamaki. Haruhi walked around the club room until she saw a picture on the wall of her and Tamaki with their old friend during their high school days. Underneath it read, "The Original Host Club." Haruhi had to look away in sadness at the sight of her dead husbands.

"Sorry Haruhi," said Tamaki, "I forgot that was there."

"Its okay," said Haruhi walking away from the picture.

"I really am sorry Haruhi," said Tamaki leading her outside the host club.

"Its okay, really," said Haruhi, "It was nice, everything about this place is nice. But I don't get something. Why didn't you say anything to us this whole time? Why were you keeping this a secret?"

"It was kind of part of the deal I made with my grandmother. She told me that if I could make this park in a certain amount time without any outside help then I would be allowed to come back to Japan and make one similar there and I would be able to bring my mother with me and we would live together as one happy family," said Tamaki, "That included no help from you or, or the others. It also required a lot of my atention, so much I coulnd't be away for too long. That's why I didn't visit as much as I should have."

"Oh I see," said Haruhi, "Well it looks like you did very well for yourself on your own."

"Oh thank you Haruhi. Of course the real test will come after it officially opens next week. In the mean time, you and your family will be allowed to use it and enjoy it as much as you like," said Tamaki.

"In other words you want us to be test subjects," said Haruhi. Tamaki blushed.

"Its all right, I'm sure my kids will love getting to test the many wonders you've created here. Lord knows they need to know a little bit of happiness in their lives. So after this opens next week will you be coming back to Japan?" asked Haruhi.

"Not right away, first my grandmother has to come and deem it worthy then I'll get to come back home to Japan and start making my other one," said Tamaki, "I've even all ready found a great piece of land to build it on. Would you like to see?"

"Sure," said Haruhi. Tamaki led her to an office at the front of the park.

"Here we go," said Tamaki showing her a place that didn't look like much, "It may not look too fancy but neither did the spot I originally built this one on either. I didn't want to spoil a beautiful green pasture or something like that."

"Oh I see, well it looks great," said Haruhi.

"It took me forever to find just the right place and even longer to finally get the right to build on it but it'll be worth it I think," said Tamaki.

"I think so too," said Haruhi. Then she noticed a drawing on a nearby table.

"Is this what it's going to look like?" she asked walking over to it.

"The one in Japan? Well that's what I hope it'll look like," said Tamaki. Haruhi scanned it and noticed a shop that looked a little bit familiar.

"Why does this toy shop have a head on it that looks like Usa-Chan?" she asked.

"Oh that? Well my grandmother said I would be allowed to have help from others when I came back to Japan to build my amusement park there and I thought we could all do it together. When I drew this up, you were still married to Hunny. In fact I think you had just found out you were pregnant with Ichiko. I kind of made that shop up in her and Hunny's honor. I figured he'd want to a toy shop like that for his child," said Tamaki.

"Oh, I see," said Haruhi as she looked back down at the picture, "I think Mitsukuni would want something like that, along with a big cake shop."

"What ever did happen to Usa-Chan after Hunny died?" asked Tamaki softly.

"His mother took it. I let her. It brought her a sort of comfort over her son's lost. It was one of the few things that could," said Haruhi.

"Well I'm sure she appreciated it," said Tamaki.

"Yeah," said Haruhi as she walked out of the office. Tamaki ran after her.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, you know how I am," he said.

"Its fine," said Haruhi.

"Momma, Momma!" they suddenly heard Ichiko shouted running up towards them.

"Ichiko, what's wrong?" asked Haruhi.

"It's Will, come on!" said Ichiko leading them to a nearby carriage that immediately took them to the Medieval section. Ichiko quickly led them to a climbing wall that was shaped like a tall tower. There in the middle was Will holding on for dear life while Ichiko, Kaito, Ranka and Anne-Sophie holding Genji stood underneath looking concern

"Will, are you okay?" asked Haruhi running up to the tower.

"It wasn't my fault!" said Sai.

"I'll deal with you later!" said Haruhi to Sai before looking up at Will, "What happened?"

"Well Miss I-Didn't-Do-Anything didn't dare Will to climb the wall and then he didn't get scared unable to move," said Ranka.

Haruhi shook her head.

"Will, honey listen to me, I'm sure you can make it down. Just look down here where I am!" she said. Will looked down then immediately looked away scared.

"Will just let go. I'm sure they can just drop you down, you're attached to a rope after all," said Haruhi.

"No, no," said Will weakly still hanging onto the wall for dear life.

"Here, get me strapped up," said Tamaki. He soon scurried up the wall to Will.

"Will, Will look at me," he said. Will slowly turned his head to him.

"Will, its ok, you did pretty well for yourself so far. I mean look how high up you got," said Tamaki. Will gave off a whimper before looking down.

"See, see it's real impressive especially for a boy your age," said Tamaki, "Your father would agree with me."

"Really?" said Will.

"Yes really and he would understand if you got scared like this and if he was here he'd be the one up here helping you down. Now I want you to just take my hand. Go on take it," said Tamaki. Will slowly stretched out his hand, letting Tamaki take it, clasping it tight.

"Ok Will, now on the count of three we'll drop together and I promise I won't let go all right," said Tamaki as he felt Will grip his hand even tighter and the two dropped onto the matt below. "Will, are you ok?" asked Haruhi running over to him and hugging him.

"Yeah Mom," said Will.

"I think this may have been a little bit too much for you this time. Let's go fine you something else to do how about?" asked Haruhi.

"Ok," said Will. As the group walked off, Tamaki felt Will grabbing for his hand.

"Thank you Mr. Suoh for helping me down," he said.

"Of course Will," said Tamaki.

"Do you really think my father wouldn't have been disappointed in me for getting scared like that?" asked Will.

"No I don't," said Tamaki, "If anything he'd be proud of you for trying and admitting when you needed help. Not that he wouldn't be proud of you even before that. Of you ask me, you're bringing much pride to your father."

"Thanks Mr. Suoh," said Will with a smile.

"Your welcome, Will."


	35. Chapter 35

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I know declare Parc D'attractions officially opened!" said Tamaki proudly as he cut the red ribbon with the golden scissors. Everyone applauded as the gates opened. Tamaki, Haruhi, and all the others all moved aside to allow the newest visitors into the park.

"Wow it's such a big turn out," said Haruhi as they watched the people walk in and start hurrying around to the different themed areas and attractions.

"I know, I hope its enough to impress grandmother," said Tamaki.

"Hey Mom are we done with the ceremony?" asked Will.

"Well yeah I guess why?" asked Haruhi, "Oh I know why, you want to go try that climbing wall again don't you?" There happen to be a smaller version of the climbing wall in the park as and ever since Will had gotten stuck on the bigger one, he had been trying to conquer the smaller one so he could try the bigger one again.

"I know I can reach the top this time!" said Will.

"All right you can go, but go with your brother," said Haruhi.

"All right, come on Kaito," said Will running off. Kaito followed swiftly after him

"And just for an hour, then you go do what Kaito want's to do for a while," Haruhi called out after them as they ran.

"Yes Mom," both her sons called back.

"I guess I should be grateful that Will's at least acting somewhat like a regular kid for once," said Haruhi.

"Mom, we're going to go to the water park if that's all right," said Ichiko.

"Yeah that's fine," said Haruhi to her daughters.

"I'll go with them," said Anne-Sophie, "I like getting to relax on the pool edge."

"Thank you," said Haruhi, "What about you Dad?"

"I'm gong to do some shopping personally, then maybe go join Anne by the pool," said Ranka.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Haruhi.

"Want me to take Genji with me?" asked Ranka.

"Only if you want to," said Haruhi.

"Oh trust me I do!" said Ranka, "I saw something cute I wanted to see him!" He then grabbed the baby and hurried off.

"Okay then, just take care of him!" said Haruhi.

"Don't worry I will," said Ranka. Haruhi then turned and looked at Tamaki. He was smiling brightly as the guests continued to come into the park, but for some reason Haruhi had the feeling he was nervous.

"Tamaki, are you ok?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I just wanted to make sure it goes good and everything," said Tamaki.

"I think it's going great personally," said Haruhi.

"Oh you're so sweet Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"Do you want to walk around and see how people are enjoying the park?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh yes that's a good idea," said Tamaki. The two of them walked off together to the different areas. No surprise to Haruhi everyone was enjoying themselves. The only grumpy people where when something happened like parents had to take their kids away from whatever it was they were having fun with.

"Looks like it's going great Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"Yeah it is," said Tamaki still sounding nervous.

"You're worried about your Grandmother aren't you?" asked Haruhi.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Tamaki.

"Tamaki, I think she'll be at least somewhat impressed with everything," said Haruhi.

"You're sweet, but we'll have to wait to see when she finally comes here," said Tamaki. As the next few weeks went by, the park continued to be a great hit with all the guests. More came everyday. Haruhi and her family came back every day and had a great time each time. Even Will liked coming mainly do to his desire to conquer the climbing wall. The only thing that seemed to bother Haruhi though was that she'd sometimes thought someone was watching her. No matter what happened though, Tamaki kept getting more and more nervous about his grandmother's up coming visit.

"Tamaki, is everything all right?" Haruhi asked a few days before his grandmother was about to finally arrive with his father.

"Oh yeah, just a little jittery," said Tamaki.

"It's going to be okay Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi you're so sweet!" said Tamaki giving her a huge hug.

"Tamaki, what if my father's sees this!" said Haruhi worried that any minute Ranka would come running off and shove Tamaki into the nearby musical fountain.

"Um excuse me, am I interrupting something?"

Haruhi and Tamaki both looked over to see who was walking up to them.

"You!" said Haruhi in shock as Lela Kruel walked up to them.

"Well hello there, what is it now Fujioka?" asked Lela with a sneer.

"May I help you?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes Mr. Suoh I needed to talk to you about something. Rumor has it you are currently reserving a section of land back in Japan for some odd reason. I was wondering if there was anyway I could buy that land from you for my own family business purposes," said Lela.

"Oh I'm sorry but I can't do that," said Tamaki, "That's the land I need for my newest amusement park."

"Oh please Mr. Suoh, try and be reasonable. I'm prepared to offer any price you want," said Lela.

"I'm sorry but no I cannot fare maiden," said Tamaki.

"Well if its not money that would fit your fancy, then perhaps there's another way I could persuade you?" asked Lela walking up closer to him and smiling.

"Uh, uh," sputtered Tamaki.

"He said no, that land's not for sale. Will you just back off!" snapped Haruhi. Lela turned and sneered at him.

* * *

><p>"Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream is great," Ichiko chanted happily as she finished her cone walking with her brothers and sister. Even Genji was with them riding Kaito's shoulders.<p>

"This park has some of the best ice cream I ever tasted," said Ichiko happily.

"What's it to you if Mr. Suoh and I get friendly? Are you hoping to make him victim number six? Oh I'm sorry I forgot you prefer to call them husbands don't you?" they suddenly heard a voice call out. The five kids all looked up and saw a mean looking woman yelling at their mother.

"It's that one mean woman again. The one that use to work for Gram!" said Sai.

"And she's being mean to Momma!" said Ichiko, "That's unforgivable!"

* * *

><p>"Don't you dare talk about my dead husbands like that!" said Haruhi.<p>

"Oh so you are calling them victims now or something?" asked Lela.

"My Lady, please stop harassing my good friend like that!" said Tamaki.

"Oh I wasn't trying to be…," Lela started to say only to suddenly feel a tap on his shoulder.

"What, what is it, what do you want?" Lela shouted as she turned mad, only to get a thing of chocolate ice cream smashed right into her dress.

"Wha, my ice cream!" cried Ichiko.

"Forget that, looks what your ice cream did to my dress! This dress is dry clean only!" said Lela storming towards Ichiko, only to suddenly hear a rip. She turned around and realized Sai had been standing on her dress and managed to rip it!

"Oh dear, I thought this material was easy to rip and I was right," said Sai.

"Sai!" said Haruhi.

"You little brat!" said Lela.

"Oh dear it looks like you have quite the stain on your dress lady," said Sai.

"Yes thank you," said Lela through clenched teeth.

"Looks like you need to get it clean," said Sai. Next thing Lela knew she was being bumped into dancing fountain.

"Who did, Ah!" Lela screamed as the water started to spring up all around her. No matter where she moved the water would block her path.

"I don't think the fountain suppose to be working quite like that!" said Tamaki as he and Haruhi watched.

"Keep it up Will!" Sai shouted.

"What?" said Haruhi looking over towards the control room of the fountain with the door open where she could see Will at the controls hard at work.

"Oh-No!" she said. Then she looked down at her other four kids who were standing and watching with pride at their work.

"Why did you have to do that?" she asked.

"No one messes with our mother and gets away with it!" said Ichiko and Sai.

"Yeah," said Kaito.

"You, you're behind this!" Lela shouted from the fountain.

"Now, now my lady, please we'll get you out," said Tamaki.

"Oh you are going to pay for this! You hear me I will make you pay for this!" Lela shouted from the fountain as the water kept spraying her.

"Please my lady, try to be reasonable!" said Tamaki.

"Oh no, that ship has sailed. You should have sold me that land when you had the chance. Now the only way I don't sue both you two for everything you're worth is if you give it to me you understand! I have every authority to do so and I will if you don't give it to me!"

Both Tamaki and Haruhi looked at each other. Was this for real?

Suddenly one part of the water shot up straight up Lela's dress, hitting her in the face.

"Will, get out of there!" Haruhi shouted at Will still in the control room.

* * *

><p>"Tamaki I'm so sorry," said Haruhi later, "but it does look like the only way we can keep her from suing us both is to give her the land."<p>

Tamaki paced back and forth thinking worried.

"This is bad, this very bad," he said, "If I don't have that land I can't keep with this schedule my grandmother and I agreed on."

"Schedule for what?" asked Haruhi.

"To get these amusement parks created," said Tamaki, "If I have to scout out a new thing of land it'll take a lot longer to get where I need to be and she won't like that."

"Will do you still have some records of some of the other lands you looked at before you found the one you liked?" asked Haruhi, "Maybe there's one we can still use."

"Well there was another one," said Tamaki pulling out a file from a file cabinet," Ah here we are. It just might take a bit longer to get the rights for it, a lot longer then the other one I had. That was one of the reasons I chose that one instead."

"Well what I'm sure if your grandmother knew you at least had some land you could use; she may be lenient on you for it. Hell I might be able to help with the legal part of it as a way of saying sorry for what my kids did," said Haruhi, "When she gets here tomorrow we can both present a valuable argument for her that'll help convince her to give you just a little more time."

"Maybe, maybe we could. You'll help me right?" said Tamaki.

"Of course I will," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"So Grandmother what do you think?" asked Tamaki. They were at his house with her and his father presenting their case to her. His grandmother looked back and forth between him and Haruhi for a moment.<p>

"It wouldn't put him too off schedule Mother," said her son.

"It really isn't his fault, its mine with my kids. Please don't punish Tamaki because of them," said Haruhi. The old woman took a deep breath before she finally spoke.

"I may be able to be a little lenient and give you the extra time on one condition."

"Of course Grandmother, anything," said Tamaki.

"You boy will finally marry, and the woman will be of my choosing," said Lady Suoh.

"M, marry, who do you have in mind?" asked Tamaki.

"Her," said his grandmother pointing at Haruhi.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"What?" said Tamaki.

"What?" said Tamaki's father.

"Her. End of discussion."


	36. Chapter 36

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Mother, are you serious about this?" asked Tamaki's father.

"Yes I am," said the elderly woman. Haruhi could feel her heart beat rising.

"But why make Tamaki marry Haruhi? I'm sure Tamaki can find himself a good woman," said Yuzuru.

"Yes I would have thought so too," said Shizue, "But yet he hasn't. He had all that time while he was making that park of his to find a woman but he didn't no matter what. If I give him this extra time he's asking for who know how long it'll be before he finally finds his own woman. We need an heir first and foremost and I want to see this child before I leave this world."

"But why do you wish for his wife to Haruhi?" asked Yuzuru.

"Yes why?" asked Tamaki.

"Well for one thing I know the boy is very fond of her," said Shizue casting a glance over Haruhi. Haruhi heart started to beat even faster, "That means he'll be less likely to cheat on her."

"Mother," said Yuzuru.

"Secondly she has some very nice connections to other finer families back in Japan, thanks to her other marriages and children," said Shizue. Haruhi took a deep breath.

"Mother please," said Yuzuru.

"And thirdly, there is something about this girl that does suggest she would do her best to bring honor to our family and give us a level headed heir for once," said Shizue still looking Haruhi over. Haruhi started to breath heavier.

"Haruhi?" said Tamaki looking over at her with concern.

"Mother please this woman has suffered enough due to marriage," said Yuzuru.

"Well to be honest the marriage would be mostly for show," said Shizue, "They don't even have to consummate it if they don't want to. They can use a surrogate for carry the child if they wish."

"Is it getting, why is it so hot in here all of a sudden?" asked Haruhi, still breathing heavily. Shizue didn't seem to notice.

"All I ask is that they have a ceremony and appear in public as husband and wife. That is all. What they do in privet is up to them," said Shizue.

"That's not how a marriage should be," said Tamaki.

"Well then why didn't you find a woman worth being with before this then?" asked Shizue. "I will give you everything you need or want both that other park you wish to build and in life like allowing your mother to come live with you in Japan."

"Really?" said Tamaki. Haruhi could feel her breath getting heavier.

"However if you choose to not accept my generous offer I will officially cut you off. That means you will no longer be consider a Suoh or our heir, and you'll have to solve all those financial problems with the park on your own somehow, and that also means no more help regarding your mother's medicals bill," Shizue added.

"Are you serious?" asked Tamaki.

"Very," said Shizue. Haruhi was breathing really hard now that Yuzuru moved over to her to see if she was all right.

"How long do we have to make up our minds?" asked Tamaki despite trying to see if Haruhi needed help.

"I'll want you back in Japan in one week to officially propose to the girl," said Shizue.

"One week?" said Tamaki.

"Yes, you will have that much time to make up your minds," said Shizue, "So what do you say?"

"I, I think I need some air!" said Haruhi finally as she jumped and ran out of the room.

"Oh god Haruhi!" said Tamaki as they watched her run out.

"Well that was nicely done Mother," said Yuzuru.

"I would have thought you and the boy would be happy I wanted her to be his bride," said Shizue.

"Well yes, if you had asked before sure," said Tamaki, "But she's had five husbands die on her all ready. You saw what just happened."

"Well then you should go talk to her, try to make her see this from my point of view," said Shizue.

"All right I will," said Tamaki as he got up and headed out.

"Mother, what will you do if she says no?" asked Yuzuru.

"You heard what I'll do," said Shizue.

"Mother your pride has gone too far this time I think," said her son.

* * *

><p>As Tamaki ran down the hall to find Haruhi, he felt a hand come down in front of him and knock him down.<p>

"You!" shouted Ranka standing over him mad, "I knew you'd do something to hurt my Haruhi! What did you do? What did you?"

"It, it wasn't my fault," said Tamaki.

"You mean you weren't the one that made go running to her room scared and crying?" shouted Ranka.

"Please Ranka, I can help her, please let me!" said Tamaki. Ranka glared at him.

"You got one hour! If she doesn't come out of that room herself in that time saying she really is fine, I will do what I should have done to you the first time I saw you with her!" he said with his fist in Tamaki's face.

"Yes, yes sir, thank you," said Tamaki as he managed to get up. He cautiously made his way past Ranka and walked over to Haruhi's room.

"Haruhi?" he said as he knocked. There was no answer.

"Haruhi?" he said again, and still no answer. Tamaki took a deep breath and slowly walked into the room. He looked around and couldn't see Haruhi anywhere.

"Haruhi, where are you?" he called out. He heard some sniffles coming from a wardrobe and moved over to it.

"Haruhi, are you in there?" he asked.

"Please go away," said Haruhi from the other side.

'This seems familiar,' thought Tamaki as he tried to open the wardrobe.

"Haruhi, please listen to me," he said.

"I heard enough from your grandmother!" said Haruhi, "I have to either choose between my own fear that if I ever, ever marry again that husband will die too or condemn your mother to death. I'm sorry Tamaki, that, I don't know what to do about that!"

Tamaki took a deep breath as he leaned against the wardrobe.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, I'm sorry you've been put into a position like this. This is wrong no matter who's involved," he said, "I wish I could do something to get you out of this situation. I'll be honest with you, I did date some women while I was working on this park here, but I never felt happy with them like I did with you. That includes when I was with you while you were here. Even though I had no intent of pursuing you romantically I was happiest with you then I could have ever been with any other woman. If I had gotten to…"

"Let me guess, you would have made me yours then right?" said Haruhi, "That's what everyone keeps saying. But would it have made a difference in what order I married you? Would you all have lived?"

"I don't know Haruhi. I wish I did. I wish our friends, our family was still here with us and that you didn't have to suffer through all that. If there was anyway I could help ease your pain I would. If you do agree to marry me, I will do everything to make sure you are happy from now on. Although to be honest I almost wish you'd say no, no matter how much it would benefit me," said Tamaki.

"But what about your mother, or your problems with building the park?" asked Haruhi.

"There my problems not yours," said Tamaki, "And I'm not going to force you to do anything to that would make you suffer as well. I care about you too much. I'll go tell my grandmother right now that we're not going to do it." He turned and walked to the door, only to suddenly hear the wardrobe open. He turned around and saw Haruhi got out.

"I care about you and your mother too, too much to just sit by and watch her suffer and die because of my fear," she said as she got out and looked at Tamaki.

"Haruhi, you can't, you shouldn't," said Tamaki.

"It's like you said Tamaki, we're family and you don't turn your back on family. I'll marry you, to make your mother happy. I'm sure we'll be happy together for the short time we'll be married," said Haruhi as she started to cry. At that Tamaki ran over and hugged her.

"Its going to be okay Haruhi, you'll see. Things will be different and better for us from now on I promise. I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you happy and myself alive I promise," he said. He could feel Haruhi gripping his shirt tight at that.

* * *

><p>"I can't tell you how happy I am that you've agreed to this Ms. Fujioka," said Shizue.<p>

Haruhi nodded her head though she didn't smile.

"Haruhi is this really what you want?" asked Yuzuru.

"Tamaki's my friend and he's done a lot for me since I've known him. He cares about me and I him, and this is the sort of thing you do when you care about someone," said Haruhi.

She felt the man's arms come around her.

"I hope you finally find happiness this time around," he said.

No one had seen that Aphrodite was just outside an open window and had heard everything.

"Oh crap!" said Aphrodite, "I had just thought he would try dating her. I know Ms. Hitachiin wanted me to keep that from happening, but marriage? Oh shit she's going to be pissed!"

"Oh really? And what is grandma-"

"-going to be pissed about?"


	37. Chapter 37

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Aphrodite looked down and saw Sai and Genji standing in front of her holding hands.

"What are you doing here Aphro?" they both asked together.

"Uh, uh," Aphrodite sputtered.

"What's Gram going to be mad pissed about?" asked Sai.

"You shouldn't use that language," said Aphrodite.

"Piss, piss, piss, piss," said Genji.

"Shut-up!" said Aphrodite looking towards the opening window.

"Well what are you doing here? And what's going to make Gram so mad?" asked Sai.

"Uh, she's going to be mad, that that mean woman is forcing your mother to marry yet again," said Aphrodite.

"What mean lady?" asked Sai.

"The mean lady who's in Tono's study right now saying that if your mother doesn't marry Tono, she'll kill Tono's mother," said Aphrodite.

"Oh-no!" said Sai, "Come on Genji!" She dragged her brother back to the house. Aphrodite immediately took advantage of the situation and ran like hell to her car and quickly drove off mad down the road.

* * *

><p>"You can't kill Tono's mother!" Sai shouted as she ran into Tamaki's study along with Genji. All four adults looked over at her confused.<p>

"Sai honey, what's wrong?" asked Haruhi.

"Mom don't you worry! We'll protect Tono's mother so you don't have to worry about this mean woman killing her!" said Sai glaring at Shizue.

"Young lady how dare you!" said the old woman.

"Sai, what made you think she's going to kill Tamaki's mother?" asked Haruhi.

"Aphro told us," said Sai.

"Aphro? You mean Aphrodite?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah she's just outside the window," said Sai. Yuzuru immediately got up and looked out the window.

"There's no one there," he said.

"But she was, she was there!" said Sai.

"Sai, Sai calm down," said Haruhi, "It's possibly she made a run for it after you came in here. I'll probably call you Gram later about it. But I can assure you this Mrs. Suoh is not going to kill Miss Anne."

"So then you and Tono aren't going to get married?" asked Sai.

"You, you heard about that?" asked Haruhi.

"Aphro told us that this old crone was going to kills Miss Anne unless you agreed to marry Tono," said Sai.

"Well uh I don't know where you would have thought that Miss Anne was going to be killed, but well Tono are actually going to get married," said Haruhi.

"What?" said Sai.

"Tamaki and I are going to get married when we get back to Japan," said Haruhi.

"But, why?" asked Sai.

"Because they love each other of course," said Shizue. Sai looked at the woman before turning to Tamaki.

"So, Grand Ranka was right about you! You did lure Mom here under the pretence of making her yours you nasty pervert!" she shouted pointing at him mad.

"Pervert, pervert, pervert!" Genji chanted mad pointing at Tamaki as well.

"Both of you stop that right now!" said Haruhi, "You're both being unreliably rude! Go to your rooms right now!"

"Humph!" said Sai grabbing her brother's hand. "Come on Genji; let's go tell Kaito what happened. He can come down and kill Tono for us."

"I'm sorry about that," said Haruhi.

"Well I suppose the children are going to be a little upset about this," said Yuzuru.

Suddenly the door burst opened again and Ichiko ran into the room, throwing herself on to Tamaki.

"Please Tama, please! I like you too much to let you die!" she said crying, "Please tell me you're not going to marry my mother! I know she cares about you too! So please, please don't marry her!"

"Ichiko, Ichiko," said Haruhi as she gently as she carefully pulled her daughter from Tamaki. "Can I talk to you alone for a moment?" She led her daughter upstairs to her room.

"Honey sit down," said Haruhi as she led Ichiko to the bed, "Now I want you to listen me carefully. You're my oldest child, and you've become quite the woman in all these years you've had to suffer because of what's been happing to us. That's why I really need to tell you this. The thing is I do care about Tamaki a lot and so does he, but that's not the reason we're getting married. We're getting married because his grandmother wants us too. She wants me to be the mother of Tamaki's child so the Suoh family can have an heir. She says that if I do marry Tamaki, Tamaki can have all the money and help he'll need to make the newer park back home, plus his mother could finally come home with him. However if I don't, she's going to cut off Tamaki financially and that means there may not be enough money to support his mother and her medical needs to the point she might die."

"So that's what's going on?" asked Ichiko. Haruhi nodded her head.

"I knew I could tell you since you're my oldest," she said.

"So then what does that really mean?" asked Ichiko.

"It means that we're going to have to make the best of this situation and try and be brave. I'm also going to need your help to try and control your brothers and sisters over this. They might not understand this the same way you could because you're so grown up. Can I count on you for that?" asked Haruhi as she hugged her.

"Yes Momma, I'm going to do what I can to help," said Ichiko.

"Thank you honey," said Haruhi.

"Momma?" asked Ichiko.

"You remember how you said that when you married Dad Kaoru it might be different because you got pregnant with Genji before you got married?" said Ichiko, "Do you think because you're marry Tama in a different way, do you think might work out differently this time?"

"Maybe, we can only hope," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"…and so that's the deal," said Tadao explaining the situation to the other staff.<p>

"This is insane!" said Yuu, "At least when Miss Haruhi married her husbands she did it out of love!"

"Be that as it may, this is Miss Haruhi's choice and we should do what we can to support her in this," said Tadao.

"Well, let's hope then that this time it actually works out her," said Mao.

"Are you suggesting then that the only way she won't have a husband die on her is if she's force to marry him?" snapped Yuu.

"Yuu please," said Tadao, "This is hard on Miss Haruhi, Master Tamaki and the children as it is. Let's not add to it by fighting among ourselves please."

"Sorry," said Yuu.

"And just so you know, there's going to be another person joining our staff after this," said Tadao nodding towards Andre who was standing nearby.

"You mean he's coming back to Japan with us!" said Yuu.

"Wee-Wee Madam," said Andre winking at her. Hayao, Yoka, and Mao all smirked at each other.

* * *

><p>"Ranka, are you getting packed all right?" asked Anne-Sophie walking into his room. She found him standing next to the window just looking out at it.<p>

"You know what I really hated about your son?" he asked not turning around, "It's that I saw so much of me in him that I was always worried that if he was ever the one that married my Haruhi, I'd be completely replaced in her life, unlike the others. With the others I didn't feel threatened that I'd be completely replaced."

"Oh I don't think you'd ever be completely replaced in your daughter's life Ranka," said Anne-Sophie. Ranka smiled at her.

"Even still, I wouldn't want them to get married like this. I'd want them to marry out of love first and foremost like all her other marriages. I would have more or less gone along with it as long as that was the case," said Ranka.

"Well I think they do love each other and maybe they would have eventually gotten to each other," said Anne-Sophie.

"Well too late now. What's going to happen is going to happen," said Ranka, "Although I will admit, I'm happy you and I are going to be able to still see each other more once we get to Japan."

"I'm looking forward to that too," said Anne-Sophie.

* * *

><p>The plane ride home was extremely tense. Hardly anyone said anything or did anything to make small talk.<p>

"Once we get to Japan, I want you to really make sure you make your engagement to Miss Fujioka as public as possible," said Shizue finally as they neared their destination.

"Uh Yes Grandmother," said Tamaki.

"And above all else, you two must always look like a happy couple in public," said Shizue.

"Yes Grandmother," said Tamaki.

"Yes Ma'am," said Haruhi.

"And that goes for you five as well," said Shizue looking at the kids, "I expect you always act happy in public after my grandson officially purposes to your mother and they marry understood. Any negative thoughts and emotion you can save it for when you're in the private of your home."

"And why should we? You're not our great-grandmother!" said Sai.

"Not yet, but soon I will be and you will fine it's best to just go along with what it is I say," said Shizue. Sai looked like she was about to say more, but Ichiko reached over and smacked her upside the head.

"Shut-up!" Ichiko hissed.

"Fine," said Sai.

"Well we're landing," said Yuzuru finally. The minute the plane was on the ground and the group had barley step out of the plane, they realized the runway was jammed packed with reporters.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Tamaki.

"I told you, you're suppose to make your engagement as public as possible," said Shizue.

"But I don't even have an engagement ring," said Tamaki, only to suddenly feel a ring box in his hand.

"Mr. Suoh is it true you're only returning to Japan to marry Ms. Fujioka?" one reporter shouted out.

"Uh…," said Tamaki.

"Yes that's true, right Tamaki?" said Shizue shoving Haruhi towards him.

"Uh right," said Tamaki as he gently took Haruhi's hand. "Haruhi Fujioka, will you marry me?" Haruhi looked out at the reporters then at Tamaki. She could see Shizue standing behind him staring at her.

"Yes, yes I will," she said. She let Tamaki put the ring on her finger and smiled through the whole time.

"How about a kiss?" asked another reporter.

"Yes Tamaki, a kiss would be a wonderful idea," Shizue pushing Tamaki closer to Haruhi. Tamaki took a deep breath and pulled Haruhi closer and kissed her right then and there.

* * *

><p>"Ah Jesus, Aphrodite was right. The God Damn Old Bitch is making them get married!" said Mrs. Hitachiin as she watched on TV. "I can't let this happen. I didn't after Hikaru died and I'm not going to let now after Kaoru's dead too!"<p>

She wasn't the only one that was watching the scene with disgust.

"I thought it was over after the death of her stupid excuse for a fifth husband was taken care of. But now she's marrying again! Even if she's being forced which I'm positive she is, there's still no one better for her then my son! I may have to convince her of that again," said Yoshio bitterly.

"Um...Sir."

"Um...Madam"

"LEAVE ME!" Yoshio and Mrs. Hitachiin both yelled at the same time.


	38. Chapter 38

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Ok well, welcome to your new home Tamaki," said Haruhi when they got to her house.

"Thank you," said Tamaki timidly.

"I, um guess if you want you can have your own room," said Haruhi.

"Oh yeah that might be best," said Tamaki.

"And your mother can stay with us too if you want," said Haruhi, "Unless your grandmother was going to let her stay with your father at the main Suoh House."

"No, not really," said Tamaki.

"That's what I thought," said Haruhi, "Uh Tadao, Yuu, could you get two rooms prepared? You should probably make sure Tamaki's is close to mine."

"Yes Madam," said Tadao.

"Oh and make sure Andre has a room too," said Haruhi.

"Of course Madam," said Tadao.

"And then feel free to take a break," said Haruhi.

"Thank you Madam," said Tadao with a smile.

"I really do appreciate you opening your home to me as well Haruhi," said Anne-Sophie.

"Of course, we're going to be family soon anyway," said Haruhi. Anne-Sophie hugged her.

"I'm so sorry you got put into this mess because of _her_," she whispered, "It seems like this woman loves feeding on the weakness of others without consideration for them."

"Yeah that's true," said Haruhi. She could feel Anne-Sophie hugging her tighter.

"I will never be able to make up to you what you've done for me," she said.

"Don't mention it," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Here you are sir," said Tadao showing Andre his room.<p>

"Oh thank you. I love your garden. I can't wait to get working on it," said Andre.

"Yes, I have you doubt you'll take very good care of it," said Yuu walking up behind him. Andre turned and smiled at her, taking her hand and giving it a kiss. Yuu blushed.

"I'll leave to help our newest co-worker to get settled how about?" asked Tadao walking off.

"You know I've always wanted to come to Japan based on Master Tamaki's stories of how wonderful it was. Of course I had some suspicious about whether or not some of them were true," said Andre.

"Well maybe I should show you around now that you're here," said Yuu.

"Oh I'd like that," said Andre.

"I'll ask Miss Haruhi for some time off," said Yuu.

"What was that you just did?" asked Hayao.

"I just went ahead and did made a move on someone I think I like, unlike after how many years you've known Yoka, even when you've both were working with the Hitachiins," said Yuu walking off holding Andre's hand.

Hayao stood there for a moment stunned.

'Now what should I do?' he thought.

* * *

><p>The next morning Shizue and Yuzuru both arrived at Haruhi's house.<p>

"Good morning Madam, what can I do for you this early in the morning?" asked Haruhi.

"We have a wedding to plan of course," said Shizue, "We have to figure out a location, a guest list, what you're going to wear everything."

"Oh," said Haruhi.

"I just came over to shower my future grandchildren with presents," said Yuzuru with a smile.

"You mean you want to try spoiling?" asked Tamaki.

"Oh yes, I've been waiting for grandchildren to spoil!" said Yuzuru, "Now where are the little terrors?"

"Oh I'm sure if you follow the screams or the shouting, you'll find them," said Haruhi, "What did you bring for them anyway?"

"Oh I just went and made them all their own private club houses. Ichiko's I made sure to make pink with lots of bunnies on it. Kaito's looks like a dojo where he can practice in peace and quite. Sai's I got a princess one filled with dress up clothes. Will's has one where he can set up any little device he may want to tinker with like computers. There's also a climbing wall. Genji's more of ship made for kids more his age," said Yuzuru.

"Wow, you are getting into spoiling the grandkids aren't you?" asked Haruhi. Yuzuru merely smiled.

"Well why don't you go and do what you want to do. We have important things to do," said Shizue. "I want this wedding to be as magnificent as possible. That means you have to have one of the fanciest dresses you've ever worn."

"Right the dress again," said Haruhi. All her other dresses had been design by Hikaru and or Kaoru. But now that both were gone, what did that leave for her?

"Um excuse me," said Yoka walking into the room. Haruhi looked over and saw she was holding one of Kaoru's old sketch books. "If the mistress would like, I'm sure I can make one from this book. It's filled with different wedding dresses. This book actually had some both from my late Master and his brother."

"Fine give it here," said Shizue, "I'm sure I can find one for you in here."

"You?" said Haruhi.

"Who else did you expect would pick out a dress for you? This isn't going to be some sort of regular wedding like you have before. This is a wedding to a Suoh we're talking about. I have to make sure it's not an embarrassment," said Shizue.

"Oh of course," said Haruhi.

As the weeks went on, it was obvious Haruhi and Tamaki weren't going to have much say when it came to their wedding. Shizue was doing everything for them. Haruhi had little clues as to what was going on. In fact Haruhi rarely thought about it, up until a few days before it was suppose to happen when Shizue showed up at their house early in the morning.

"You two need to come with me right now," she said.

"Where are we going?" asked Haruhi as they drove.

"We are going to make sure we have your eggs and sperm ready for the surrogate who will be carrying your child. I want her to get pregnant the minute you two leave for your honeymoon," said Shizue.

"Oh I see," said Haruhi.

"And if anyone ask, they only reason you're using a surrogate it is because you aren't sure you can handle carrying a child again yourself," said Shizue.

"Right, of course," said Haruhi.

"Um just out of curiosity, who's going to be our surrogate?" asked Tamaki.

"Don't you worry about that. I've found several qualified candidates who will do a good job at carrying the child," said Shizue.

"Ok then," said Haruhi. She actually didn't like the idea of having a kid. Dr. Card told her that she was still in really good shape to carry another kid. Then again she didn't like the idea of marrying this way either. This marriage was going to be one of the loveless ones she'd ever had and it wasn't fair. Tamaki was one of the kindest and caring people she knew and he didn't deserve a marriage like this anymore then she did.

* * *

><p>On the actual day of the wedding, she woke up frowning. In fact no one in her family was smiling. Anne-Sophie was trying to smile, but Haruhi could tell it was mostly for show. As the family drove to the wedding destination, it felt more like a funeral march. The only difference was that Haruhi's was wearing black. She also didn't have her wedding dress. It was waiting for her at the wedding spot along. Haruhi didn't even know where it was they were going. Shizue didn't tell her; just that it would be a going to be a grand place worthy of a Suoh wedding. When they got to the destination, it didn't look all too different from the other places she had had her other weddings. She wondered what made this place so special as compared to those other places.<p>

"Here you are," was the greeting Shizue gave her when they got there, "The boys will be taken to where they need to get dressed with Yuzuru. You ladies come with me."

Haruhi her girls, Anne-Sophie her father and her female servants quickly walked after her while Yuzuru led the boys to their changing rooms along with her man servants.

"Here quickly get changed," said Shizue when they got to their changing room.

"Yes Madam," said Haruhi. Yoka and Anne-Sophie helped her while Ranka and Yuu helped Sai and Ichiko change into their fancy dresses as well.

"I'm tired of all these weddings," said Ichiko as she got into her newest gown.

"Me too," said Sai.

"No complaining!" snapped Shizue.

Just then Haruhi stepped out in her wedding dress. It was long strapless with a vale that was as long as the dress. Haruhi was almost certain she would trip on it if she wasn't careful enough.

Not that she cared if she did.

"Well then now that everyone's all ready, we can get going. Now remember smile no matter what!" said Shizue,

"Hang in there Haruhi," said Anne-Sophie with a smile and following after the old woman.

"She's right Haruhi, you can do this," said Ranka, linking arms with her.

"Thanks Dad," said Haruhi. She still didn't feel like smiling though as they made their way down to Tamaki once the music started. She looked up at him and saw that he was smiling somewhat.

'I am doing this for him, I am doing this for him,' she thought right as she came up next to him.

"You look beautiful Haruhi," he said.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"Don't try anything too funny!" hissed Ranka before going to sit down.

"Are you ready for this Haruhi?" asked Tamaki taking her hand.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"Do you Tamaki Suoh take this woman to be your wedded wife?" asked the preacher.

"I do," said Tamaki sounding confidently.

"And do you Haruhi Fujioka take this man to be your wedded husband?" asked the preacher.

"I, I do," said Haruhi softly.

"Very well then," said the preacher, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tamaki and Haruhi both looked at each other cautiously before Tamaki lifted the vale and gave her a gentle kiss. Everyone clapped. As Haruhi and Tamaki walked back down together, Haruhi could see Shizue who looked quite content with what just happened.

'Well as long as she's happy,' she thought.

* * *

><p>"Remember keep smiling," Shizue hissed to them when they were at the reception.<p>

"Yes," the newlywed couple said together.

"This is nice huh Haruhi?" asked Tamaki.

"Sure, this is great," said Haruhi.

"Geezes they look more fake then Tom and Katie," said Yuzuha Hitachiin as she watched the couple from her table, "Maybe I should consider doing something to ease their burden."

"If I know one thing about fake marriages this is one," said Yoshio who was also watching from his table, "This should be real easy to fix."

"I will aid you Mistress." Aphrodite said.

"I will do anything I can to aid you, Master." Byoken, Yoshio's new servant, said bowing slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Name Byoken comes from one of our reviewers who so far has reviewed every chapter.<strong>


	39. Chapter 39

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Yuzuru walked through the reception hall among the different guests when happened to see Yuzuha Hitachiin and Yoshio Ohtori watching Tamaki and Haruhi with bitter faces.

"Why did we even invite those two?" he asked out loud.

"Because its good to stay on good turn with those two especially since the boy is marry the mother of their own grandchildren," said Shizue walking up to him. "We invited the Morinozukas and Haninozukas too don't forget."

"Yes of course," said Yuzuru looking over at the other two families. They weren't however giving him a bad vibe with the way they were looking at Haruhi and Tamaki. He was soon drawn out of his worries by a rather pleasant distraction.

"Excuse me young lady but could I have this dance?" he asked walking up behind Anne-Sophie.

"Of course you may," said Anne-Sophie.

"You look so radiant you know that," said Yuzuru.

"And you are as always quite the charmer," said Anne-Sophie.

"Oh I always save the best for you," said Yuzuru.

"Do you think our son and Haruhi are going to be ok?" asked Anne-Sophie looking over at the bride and groom.

"Well I can at least think Tamaki and Haruhi will do their best to make it work," said Yuzuru.

Haruhi and Tamaki both sat in silence until they finally arrived at their honeymoon destination.

"What do you think of this tropical paradise Haruhi?" asked Tamaki as they walked into the hotel.

"It's nice, I'm sure we'll have a good time while we're here," said Haruhi.

When they got to their room, both were somewhat surprise to see it had two rooms, one for each of them,

"Well at least we won't have to worry about how to sleep," said Tamaki making himself comfortable in one of his rooms.

"Do you think anyone will find out that we're not sharing a room here on our honeymoon?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh I doubt it," said Tamaki, "As long as we appear in public together we'll be ok."

"Ok," said Haruhi as she walked into to her room.

"Haruhi," said Tamaki following after, "We can share a room if it'll make yourself feel better."

"No, it's fine. I just don't want to make your grandmother mad by somehow letting word get out that we're just getting married because she wanted us to," said Haruhi.

"It'll be ok Haruhi I promise," said Tamaki.

For the full duration of the honeymoon, Tamaki and Haruhi did their best to make sure they were seen in public together as much as possible. When they were alone in their room, they acted like they would normally do, just as friends. They also worked on Tamaki's new park. Luckily with some of the work Tamaki had all ready done, there wasn't too much to worry about.

"Well it may have been a lot different from all of my other honeymoons but I had a good time," said Haruhi when they got home.

"Yeah and we got some good work done while we're there," said Tamaki.

"Hello Mother, hello Father Tamaki," said Will walking up to them.

"Hello Will, how's everything?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm fine," said Will, "I happened to go over some paper work to help with your new park Father Tamaki." He handed up a bunch of forms to Tamaki.

"Uh thanks Will," said Tamaki.

"Will why don't you do something constructive and go try your climbing wall again," said Haruhi.

"That's not really constructive Mother," said Will.

"Just go climb the wall, for me!" said Haruhi.

"Very well," said Will.

As Haruhi and Tamaki walked to her office, She took all the papers work Will had given Tamaki.

"Well this should be helpful. In fact it looks like he always got the construction started."

"He sure is efficient, just like his father," said Tamaki.

"Don't remind me," said Haruhi. "I just want him to have some fun as a child. Not be a complete clone of Kyoya!"

"Well in either case I think everything's is going out way for a while," said Tamaki.

"Yeah," said Haruhi. That was until a week later when Tamaki's father showed up at the house looking a little bit upset.

"What's wrong Father?" asked Tamaki.

"Well you remember for one thing you remember the surrogate your grandmother got to carry your child? Well it didn't work out so your grandmother is looking for another one," said Yuzuru.

"Oh so it's still going to be a while until we have the baby?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, and then there's an even bigger problem. I didn't find this out until I was on my way over here," said Yuzuru. He held up a tabloid magazine with Tamaki and Haruhi's picture on it. The headline read, **"SUOH MARRAGE SHAME! TAMAKI SOUH MERELY MARRIED THE FAMOUS WIDOW FOR THE PUBLICITY."**

"Oh my god!" said Haruhi looking over the magazine, "Where did this come from?"

"I'm not sure, but there's a thing about you two not sleeping in together and the surrogate is just to use to get an heir," said Yuzuru.

"Oh god!" said Haruhi, "Your mother's going to be furious!"

"Don't worry she's too busy trying to find a replacement for your surrogate. I'll try to find out where this story came from," said Yuzuru.

"Ok," said Haruhi. She looked over Tamaki. "I'm sorry about this Tamaki."

"It's not your fault. Maybe tomorrow we can go out together as a family to show that we're happy together," said Tamaki.

"It's worth a shot," said Haruhi.

"I want to go to the dress shop!" shouted Sai running down the sidewalk.

"Sai don't run too far ahead!" called out Haruhi.

"I want to go look at the cake store!" said Ichiko running down as well. Kaito ran after her.

"Ichiko don't you go too far ahead either!" Haruhi called out.

"Oh I think I see an electronic store," said Will.

"Will you stay here next to me!" said Haruhi grabbing him before he could run off too.

"They're just being kids," said Tamaki.

"Yeah but since they're kids we have to make sure they don't get themselves into trouble," said Haruhi.

"Well don't worry I'll get them," said Tamaki.

"Don't let Sai trick you!" said Haruhi.

"Mrs. Suoh, Mrs. Suoh," said a reporter running up to her.

"Yes?" asked Haruhi.

"Mrs. Suoh, how do you feel about the rumors about your marriage being a shame?" asked the reporter.

"What, this again?" said Haruhi, "Look I don't know where you got that idea but it's not true!" said Haruhi.

"Then what do you say about the rumor that you two don't even share a room, let alone a bed?" asked another reporter.

"Where did you hear that?" asked Haruhi.

"Is it true?" asked a third reporter running up to her.

"Where did you hear that first of all!" said Haruhi.

"Are you admitting it's true?" asked a reporter.

"This is stupid; you have no right to be asking me these questions. I love Tamaki and I like being married happy to him," said Haruhi.

"Yeah right, so who married who for the money?" asked a reporter.

"No one married anyone for money! It was out of love!" said Haruhi. She could feel Genji holding on to her tight.

"Could you all please go away? You're scaring my son!" said Haruhi.

"What's going on?" asked Tamaki coming back with the other three kids.

"Hey Suoh, did you married this chick because you had to find a way to hid your homosexual desires?" asked a reporter.

"What?" asked Tamaki.

"They're saying your marriage is a shame Father Tamaki," said Will.

"Will that would explain why Mom settled for someone like this guy," said Sai.

"Sai!" said Haruhi, "This isn't a shame marriage. Your Dad Tamaki and I married out of love all right!"

"I don't know Mom," said Sai.

"Don't help!" said Haruhi.

"Momma told me while we were still in France that she developed quite an attachment to Dada Tama," said Ichiko.

"There you see," said Tamaki.

'This is getting stupid,' thought Sai, right as she looked across the street. To her surprise she thought she saw her Gram's henchwoman, Aphrodite leaning against the wall watching the fiasco and smirking with her cigarette.

'What's she doing here?' Sai thought as she watched the woman walking away.

"Oh yeah there's doubt all right ma'am," said Aphro.

"Excellent, let's see that the old hag has to say about this," said Yuzuha happily.

"Hmm interesting," said Yoshio looking over the tabloid paper with a smile, "I wonder how much Lady Suoh will allow to happen before she calls off this phony marriage."

Yoshio picked up his phone as it rang. "Let's call a truce."


	40. Chapter 40

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hey what's up?" asked Aphrodite as she walked into her boss's office.

Yuzuha looked up at her smiling.

"I think you may have gotten yourself a partner," said Yuzuha with a smirk.

"What about our original plan?" asked Aphrodite.

"Oh we can still use some of the ideas, but at least with this new partner of yours, maybe you can do more snooping for me on you know what," said Yuzuha.

"Oh got it," said Aphrodite.

"Now in the mean time, why don't you get Sai for me tomorrow. We're still doing that part of the plan at least," said Yuzuha.

"Sounds good to me," said Aphrodite.

* * *

><p>"Do you really think Mom and Dad Tamaki's marriage is shame?" asked Sai the next day after school walking with her brothers and sister.<p>

"No Sai it's not," said Ichiko.

"Most marriages of our class are mostly for show or for business dealings," said Will.

"But not Momma's and Dada Tamaki's got it!" said Ichiko.

"My, my such attitude," said Aphrodite walking up to the four children.

"What are you doing here Aphro?" asked Sai.

"I hated it when your father and uncle called me that. Anyway I'm here for you short stuff," said Aphrodite pointing at Sai.

"For what?" asked Sai.

"Your Gram wants to see you," said Aphrodite.

"Why?" asked Sai.

"She want's to talk to you for a little bit," said Aphrodite.

"Well she can't go with you," said Ichiko.

"And why not?" asked Aphrodite.

"Momma says we're not allowed to go with anyone unless we have her permission," said Ichiko.

"Oh listen to you big protective sis," said Aphrodite, "Come on it's not like your sister's a little kid anymore. She can make her own dissensions."

"Yeah," said Sai, "besides I'm just going to see Gram, what's so wrong with that?" She started to walk off with Aphrodite.

"Sai don't go with her, Momma will get mad!" Ichiko called out to her.

"I'm not like Genji you know. I can make my own dissensions," said Sai as she got into Aphrodite's car and drove off.

"What are we going to tell Momma?" asked Ichiko.

"The truth, that Sai's going to be in big trouble when she gets home," said Will.

* * *

><p>"Hi Sai, come in," said Yuzuha as Aphrodite led Sai into her office.<p>

"What's up Gram?" asked Sai.

"I have a favor to ask you," said Yuzuha, "Have you heard the rumor that our mother's newest marriage is a fake?"

"Yeah," said Sai.

"I was hoping you could help flame it a little," said Yuzuha.

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Sai.

"For fun, can't you imagine the kind of mischief you could do with something like that?" asked Yuzuha. Sai thought about it.

"Yeah," she said, smiling evilly. It reminded Yuzuha of the way of her own sons would smile when they were up to something evil.

"Good," she said.

* * *

><p>When Sai got home, she was fully expecting to get yelled at by her mother for going off without permission, but to her surprise, her mother was what looked a meeting with her step-father, her step-grandfather and her step-great-grandmother.<p>

"Do you realize how damaging this is!" she heard the old woman snap.

"Yes I'm sorry. We honestly don't know how it got out! We've been doing everything in our power to make it appear like we're happily married," said Tamaki.

"Well obviously you weren't trying hard enough!" said Shizue.

"We'll try harder I promise," said Haruhi. The old woman nodded before she and her son rose to leave. Sai hid as they walked out of the room.

"I don't understand how something so simple could get so disasters! Both with their marriage and with the surrogate," she heard her step-great-grandmother snap as she walked past.

"Mother, nothing is ever that simple in matters like this," said her step-grandfather.

"Still though I was expecting more in this matter!" said Shizue.

'You think you can control everything huh lady!' thought Sai mad.

* * *

><p>"Where's Sai?" asked Ichiko the next day as she and her brothers looked around for their sister after school.<p>

"Oh who's knows, she's a big girl," said Will.

"….I mean they think I'm a little kid but I've seen things. For one thing they hate kissing each other," the three of them suddenly heard Sai say. They all looked over and saw her in the middle of a big crowed of kids.

"Do they really?" asked one kid.

"Oh yeah," said Sai, "They have to rinse their mouths out each time they do it."

"Sai what are you doing?" shouted Ichiko running up to her sister.

"What, we're just talking," said Sai.

"But you can't talk mean about our parents!" said Ichiko.

"I wasn't trying to I'm just telling the truth," said Sai.

"No you're not!" said Ichiko, "Kaito!"

"Yeah," said Kaito. Kaito immediately grabbed Sai and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Hey put me down!" said Sai.

"No," said Kaito carrying her to the waiting car.

* * *

><p>"Tell her Sai!" said Ichiko as the four of them stood in front of Haruhi and Tamaki.<p>

"This is ridicules!" said Sai.

"Just do it!" said Ichiko.

"What did you do Sai?" asked Haruhi.

"I just said it looked like you two don't even like you enjoy kissing," said Sai.

"Sai!" said Haruhi.

"Well do you?" asked Sai. Tamaki and Haruhi both looked at each other.

"Well it is rather nice," said Tamaki.

"I knew it this is a sham," said Sai.

"Sai, whatever you may think does not give you permission to go around saying things that you don't know are true you got it!" said Haruhi.

"Whatever," said Sai.

"That's it go to your room!" said Haruhi. Sai sulked off mad.

"I'm sorry Momma, I should have done more to keep her quiet," said Ichiko.

"It's not your fault honey," said Haruhi giving her a hug, "Why don't you get some cake."

"Ok," said Ichiko walking out of the room.

"So now what are we going to do?" asked Haruhi.

"We have to do something to really make it appear as if though we're really a happy married couple," said Tamaki, "Question is what?"

"All we can do is keep trying to act like we're happy being married," said Haruhi.

"Well are we?" asked Tamaki.

"I like to think we are, just in a different way then how most usual couples are," said Haruhi, "Maybe we just need to stop trying and just act like ourselves."

"Well it's worth a shot," said Tamaki.

"In the mean time, lets keep working on your park," said Haruhi.

The two of them kept busy with working on the park. It took up so much of their time they didn't seem to go out much. When they did, it seemed like they were always being bombarded over whether or not their marriage was for real. It didn't seem to stop there either. Before long other rumors started to go off about whether or not Haruhi had married her other husbands out of love or money. Haruhi almost hated going outside. She still would though, especially if Shizue wanted her and Tamaki to make an appearance at some sort event or function. Of course any time they did that they were always bombarded by questions about their marriage. That would just lead to Shizue getting mad at them and fully blaming them. To top it all off, no matter who hard she seem to try to get a surrogate to carry their child, it never seem to work. They must have gone through a least a dozen different women all of whom couldn't seem to be able to carry a baby to term.

That was how life when on for them for almost a year. I was one of the most miserable for Haruhi.

When her and Tamaki's first year anniversary rolled around, she didn't want to go to the party Shizue was holding for them, but she knew it was for the best seeing as how it would help keep up the image.

* * *

><p>"To the happy couple and the happy first year they have had together," said Shizue at the party leading all the guests in a toast. Everyone raised their glasses.<p>

"Assuming it was real," Haruhi happen to hear someone say. She took a deep breath. Tamaki heard her and threw his arm around her.

"We've had a wonderful first year haven't we?" he said with a smile.

"Yeah," said Haruhi smiling at him. The two of them wondered around the party together, never leaving each other.

"Well it looks like you two have been able to keep up the image of happy couple at least," said Shizue.

"Well we are happy more or less," said Haruhi.

"Well good I guess," said Shizue, "I just wish we could get you a baby somehow."

"Yes, a baby," said Haruhi walking away sadly, only to suddenly trip in her shoe and fall over.

"Haruhi are you all right?" Tamaki asked in a panic as he helped her up.

"Yeah I'm fine, I think my ankle is a little sore," said Haruhi.

"Maybe we should go home then," said Tamaki.

"Right now?" asked Shizue.

"Well it is out anniversary night. Perhaps we should go home and "enjoy" it," said Tamaki.

"I guess," said Shizue annoyed.

* * *

><p>"Nothing ever please that woman does it?" asked Haruhi when she and Tamaki got home.<p>

"Not that I've seen. She's very stern," said Tamaki. He helped lead Haruhi to her room and put her onto the bed.

"Need anything?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," said Haruhi ,"You look tired though."

"Well it was kind of a long night," said Tamaki as he sat down next to her. "Hmm," he said bouncing on the bed a little. "Your bed's rather comfortable."

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

"Um Haruhi, I do have something for you," said Tamaki pulling out a small present. Haruhi opened it and saw it was a giant tuna ring. She laughed.

"This thing? Oh gosh I can't remember what happened to my other one" she said.

"I know right?" said Tamaki.

"Well I have something for you too," said Haruhi getting up and walking over to the closet where she pulled out a present. Tamaki eagerly opened it to see it was a stuffed dog that looked like his old Antoinette.

"Oh this is priceless!" said Tamaki hugging the dog. He then went and gave Haruhi a big hug. Haruhi looked up at him and was taken by surprise to suddenly get a kiss from Tamaki.

"Where did that come from?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know it just sort of felt right," said Tamaki, "Was it too weird?"

"Actually no," said Haruhi as she reached up and kissed him back. She could feel her body temperature rising ever so slightly as the two of them held the kiss It got even hotter when Tamaki pulled her down to the bed with him.

* * *

><p>The next morning when she woke up, she actually smiled at Tamaki sleeping next to her.<p>

"Good morning Haruhi," he said waking up.

"Good morning," said Haruhi.

"So we actually made love huh?" said Tamaki.

"Yeah I guess we did," said Haruhi, "I wonder if this will help us keeping the illusion that we're a happy couple."

"Yeah maybe you're right," said Tamaki, "What is the worse that could happen with us sleeping together like this?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>ONE MONTH LATER…<strong>_

"Well congratulation Mr. and Mrs. Suoh, you're pregnant," said Dr. Card looking over her chart.

"We're both pregnant?" asked Tamaki. Haruhi and Dr. Card both just stared at him.

"Let's pray the baby gets your I.Q.," said Dr. Card. Tamaki immediately went to his rejection pose in the corner.

"And hope the baby doesn't inherit that trick either," said Dr. Card.

"Yeah." Haruhi agreed hastily.


	41. Chapter 41

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi looked over at Tamaki as they drove home.

"So do you think this will let make your grandmother happy?" she asked.

"Oh yes I'm sure, I'm positive," said Tamaki, "She may even smile."

"That would be an interesting sight," said Haruhi. She didn't think she'd ever see the woman smile even when she and Tamaki had agree to marry like she had asked.

* * *

><p>"Tamaki, Haruhi, hello welcome home," said Anne-Sophie when they returned, "So what did the doctor say?"<p>

"Wonderful news Mother!" said Tamaki as he pulled out the sonogram picture, "Haruhi is with child!"

"Oh my goodness!" said Anne-Sophie, "This is so exciting. If anything this will help shut-up those nasty rumors that your marriage is a sham."

"We can only hope," said Haruhi.

"Still though, I will love this grandchild no matter what! Oh I wonder what it is!" said Anne-Sophie.

"Well be able to find out in a few months," said Haruhi, "In the mean time I should go find the other five and tell them the good news."

"And I shall call father to tell him the good news," said Tamaki.

"You see it?" asked Haruhi as she showed her kids the picture.

"That's a baby?" asked Genji looking at the picture confused.

"Don't worry it'll get bigger," said Will.

"Yeah," said Kaito.

Haruhi noticed Ichiko and Sai weren't looking too happy about the baby.

"Maybe it'll be a girl this time," she said.

"Maybe," said both their girls.

"I need to go to my room," said Sai.

"I'm going to go get some cake," said Ichiko and both walked off.

'I wonder what's wrong with them,' thought Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Yes Gram, she's pregnant," said Sai.<p>

"In other words she's consummated the relationship, great," said her Gram.

"Does this mean we can't tease them about their fake marriage anymore?" asked Sai.

"Maybe, just let me know how happy your mother and her husband are acting all right," said her grandma.

"I will Gram," said Sai hanging up her phone. She really did wonder what this new baby was going to do her mother newest marriage.

* * *

><p>Ichiko sighed sadly as she took a bite of cake.<p>

"I didn't think my cake have gotten that bad," said Mao.

"No its not that. It just that well if Momma now's pregnant for real then, she's falling into the same pattern like before which may just mean after the baby's born Dada Tama will die," said Ichiko.

"Well it's the same pattern exactly," said Mao, "I mean from what I've been told she at least waited a year before she got pregnant unlike you and your brothers and sisters. That might mean something."

"You think so?" asked Ichiko.

"If could," said Mao. Ichiko smiled at the thought.

"All right, I'll try keeping that in mind then," she said.

"That's a good girl," said Mao.

* * *

><p>Shizue just gave her usual cold stare as she looked at the sonogram.<p>

"Hmm well at least we won't have to worry about the surrogates any more," she said.

"Yes Mother that's true," said Yuzuru with a smile looking at the picture as well, "I wonder what it is."

"It doesn't matter what it is. Boy or girl it will be the next head of the Suoh's after you and the boy," said Shizue.

"Of course Mother," said Yuzuru, "Its still exciting though. You'll let us know when you find out about the gender right?"

"Of course," said Tamaki.

* * *

><p>"It's a boy," said the doctor a few months later when she and Tamaki were at another appointment. Dr. Card was away for a while on a family emergency so they were using a sub, one of Shizue's choosing.<p>

"Oh really?" said Haruhi.

"Yes ma'am," said the substitute doctor.

"Well that's still nice," said Haruhi with smile looking at her new son, "What do you think Tamaki?"

"I want to call him Tamaki Jr.!" said Tamaki excitedly.

"Well work on the name," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Everyone we have exciting news for you all!" said Tamaki when he and Haruhi came home, "We are having a son and his name is going to be Tamaki Jr."<p>

"That's really what you're going to call the baby?" asked Sai.

"Why not?" asked Tamaki.

"Can't you think of something more original?" asked Sai.

"Sai, please don't argue," said Haruhi.

"Well I'm excited over my new grandson no matter what you have dear!" said Anne-Sophie hugging Haruhi.

"Mmm, thank you," said Haruhi.

"You know what I think would be a good name, would be Jeeves personally," said Sai.

"Not that again," said Haruhi. As the months drove on, Haruhi seemed to become a little bit more stress over the pregnancy then some of her others. She had to worry about Tamaki's antics, the kids' antics, Shizue's antics and the all the help she was doing to help with Tamaki's new park. She was almost ready to call it quits!

* * *

><p>"Ah what a beautiful morning," said Tamaki one day as he got up and looked at the sun rise.<p>

"Hmm," said Haruhi using a pillow to over her face.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" asked Tamaki.

"I'm just too stressed to care about something like a sunrise recently," said Haruhi, "Especially since the baby's due soon!"

"Oh," said Tamaki. "Have you been getting stressed a lot lately?"

"No, hardly," said Haruhi.

"That sounded sarcastic," said Tamaki.

"Sorry Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"No I'm the one that should be sorry. I should have done more to make your life better," said Tamaki.

"Tamaki being pregnant is stressful no matter what happens," said Haruhi.

"Still though," said Tamaki thinking, "How would you like it if I were to take the kids with me for a while so you can have some peace for once?"

"Sure, if you think you can handle the five of them," said Haruhi.

"Of course I can," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going again?" asked Sai as Tamaki ushered them into the car.<p>

"Anywhere you kids want to go," said Tamaki.

"So if I said I wanted to go to the moon?" asked Sai.

"Sure, how hard could that be?" asked Tamaki. Haruhi groaned as she watched the car drive off.

"Them going away maybe even more stressful!" she said walking back into the house. She wondered into the room where she found Anne-Sophie reading. She smiled at her happily.

"This maybe a little nice change of pace don't you think?" she asked.

"I guess," said Haruhi rubbing her belly.

"So how's Tamaki Jr. doing?" asked Anne-Sophie. Haruhi smiled.

"He's fine," she said rubbing her belly. She was starting to think that was what they were going to call the baby. Later that night, Haruhi woke up with sharp pain in her belly.

"Tadao, Tadao!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. A few minutes later Tadao burst into the room followed by practically the rest of the household that was still there.

"Madam, what's wrong?" asked Tadao.

"I think the baby's coming!" said Haruhi.

"Oh dear lord, here let me help you up!" said Andre as he ran over to her and helped her to stand.

"I got the bag!" said Yuu.

"I'll call Tamaki on the way to the hospital," said Anne-Sophie.

* * *

><p>Haruhi kept taking her deep breaths as she laid in her bed.<p>

"Here Haruhi I got Tamaki," said Anne-Sophie handing her a phone.

"Haruhi!" said Tamaki on the other line, "I'm so sorry! I leave you for a while and look what happens! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"Well don't you worry, I'm on my way back right now!" said Tamaki.

"I don't know if you'll make it back in time though. The baby's getting ready," said Haruhi.

"I'm so sorry Haruhi!" said Tamaki.

"Tamaki it's ok!" said Haruhi, "The baby will be here when you arrive at least."

"I guess," said Tamaki.

"Mrs. Suoh, we have a small problem," he suddenly heard a doctor say.

"Haruhi?" he tried calling out right as the phone was cut off.

"Hayao, put the meddle to the peddle!" he shouted, "Burn dust!"

"I think you mean peddle to the meddle and burn rubber Father Tamaki," said Will.

"It doesn't matter we have to get to your mother fast!" said Tamaki.

"Is she okay?" asked Ichiko.

"I, I don't know," said Tamaki.

"Hold on Haruhi, hold on Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted when they arrived at the hospital.

"Dada Tamaki, look out!" Ichiko shouted right as Tamaki hit a glass window.

"Owe," said Tamaki, "I'm I'm okay, I'm okay! I've got to get to Haruhi!"

He and the kids ran to an elevator and took it to the maternity floor. The minute they got out of the elevator they all ran down hall. Soon they found Anne-Sophie and Tadao outside a room talking.

"Mother, Mother what happen to Haruhi, is she and the baby all right?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes, she and the baby are fine actually. The baby was breached so it was little bit difficult in delivery but both are fine I can assure you," said Anne-Sophie, "They're both in there right now."

"Oh," said Tamaki.

"Should we let your father have a moment alone?" asked Tadao.

"Sure," said the kids as Tamaki walked into Haruhi's room.

"Haruhi?" he said softly. Haruhi looked up from her bed and smile at him. Tamaki could see she was holding a small baby in her arms.

"Hi," she said softly.

"How are you feeling?" asked Tamaki.

"Sore, but the doctors says we're both going to be okay," said Haruhi.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for the Tamaki Jr.'s birth," said Tamaki.

"It's okay Tamaki, we're both fine. Although I should tell you Tamaki Jr. isn't a boy," said Haruhi.

"What, he's not? Well what is he, some sort of alien?" asked Tamaki.

"No," said Haruhi, "Nothing like that. The baby's a girl!"

"A what?" said Tamaki.

"We have a daughter instead of a son," said Haruhi.

"We do?" said Tamaki smiling at his daughter. Then he smiled at Haruhi. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course," said Haruhi. Tamaki gently took his new daughter into his arms.

"You know I still would have loved her if she was an alien right?" said Tamaki.

"Right," said Haruhi rolling her eyes, "So what should we call her?"

"How about Tama?" said Tamaki.

"We'll work on it I think," said Haruhi.

Will came in followed by the rest of the kids. "May I make a suggestion mother?" Will asked.

"Pf course Will." She said smiling.

"How about-" He was cut cut off by Sai.

"What about Claudine?" She suggested with a grin.

"Little lame one?" Haruhi translated with a look at her daughter.

"Will?" Tamaki prompted.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." He glanced at a fuming Sai, casually. "What about Aiko?" He suggested. "Love child..." Tamaki echoed in translation thoughtfully.

"I personally love it." Tamaki gushed.

"So do I." Haruhi said with a smile.

"I suppose it is decent." A voice said from the doorway.


	42. Chapter 42

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Grandmother," said Tamaki excitedly. Shizue kept her eyes focused on the baby.

"So you finally gave us the heir?" she asked walking over to Tamaki and the baby.

"Uh yes, yes Grandmother, here she is," said Tamaki as he stood up and headed towards her with Aiko still in his arms. Shizue leaned down closer towards her.

"Hmm, well at least it looks like she's yours and she's been born in wedlock. So she's acceptable," she said.

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

"Would you want to hold her?" asked Tamaki.

"No thank you. She might spit up on me," said Shizue, "I just wanted to make sure she looked actable. I'll be leaving now I'm tired," said Shizue turning and walking out the door.

"Well that could have gone worse I guess," said Haruhi.

"Dada Tama, can I see the baby?" asked Genji.

"Of course," said Tamaki kneeling down so the small boy could see him.

"Baby," he said happily looking at his new sister.

"Yes, what do you think of her?" asked Tamaki.

"She tiny," said Genji.

"Yeah, do you like her?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah," said Genji giving her a nice kiss on the cheek. Aiko gave off a little yawn.

"I want to give her a kiss too!" said Ichiko running over and kissing Aiko's cheek, "Oh she didn't yawn for me!"

"It's okay honey," said Haruhi. Kaito also walked over and kissed Aiko's cheek. Aiko made a little cooing noise.

"Why didn't she do anything for me?" asked Ichiko.

"Maybe your kissing her wrong," said Will.

"I doubt that," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, if you think so," said Will. He then walked over to the baby and kissed her cheek as well. She didn't do anything.

"I guess you're right Mother," he said. Haruhi sort of thought he looked a little disappointed.

"Sai did you want to give your sister a kiss?" asked Tamaki.

"Sure why not," said Sai as she walked over to Aiko and kissed her. The minute she did Aiko started to cry.

"Oh no Aiko!" said Tamaki.

"She must have really hated your kiss," said Will.

"Shut-up four eyes!" snapped Sai holding up her fist.

"Please don't argue in here kids," said Haruhi. "Tamaki bring Aiko over here."

"Oh yeah," said Tamaki bring her baby over to her.

"There there shh, shh," said Haruhi comforting her daughter. The baby soon calmed down.

"I heard crying, what did Tamaki do to make the baby cry?" asked Yuzuru as he walked into the room.

"It wasn't his fault," said Haruhi.

"I don't know, I thought I saw him gripping the baby extra hard when I kissed her," said Sai.

"I knew it. Tamaki don't you know how to hold a baby?" asked Yuzuru. Tamaki moaned.

"Tamaki please don't go into the corner," said Haruhi.

"Let me see that little baby," said Yuzuru as he took the baby from Haruhi, "Oh yes she is cute. She looks so much like her daddy doesn't she?"

"Yeah she does," said Haruhi.

"Poor kid," said Sai.

"Sai!" said Haruhi weakly. Yuzuru looked over at her.

"Who want's ice cream to celebrate?" he asked.

"Yeah!" shouted Sai and Ichiko.

"Yeah," said Kaito.

"Why not?" said Will.

"Genji, how about you?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't think he wants ice cream," said Tamaki suddenly showing up with the small boy asleep, "Someone's having too much excitement I think. I can give him to my mother so she can take her home," said Tamaki as he followed after his father and the other kids.

"Sure, that would be great," said Haruhi. Soon Tamaki came back into room and sat back down next to Haruhi.

"So be honest, do you think she looks more like me?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah, didn't you see her eyes? They're just like yours," said Haruhi.

"You think so?" said Tamaki as he took his daughter back and held her close. "I can't believe I finally have a real daughter! This is just too good to be true."

"Yeah," said Haruhi looked at Tamaki happily. Next thing she knew, Haruhi had gone on and lay her head on Tamaki's shoulder. Tamaki looked over at her a little bit surprise but then smiled.

'So I guess this means we're actually a happy couple after all huh?' he thought as he just saw there for a long time, letting Haruhi rest of his shoulder and Aiko rest in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Wasn't she just beautiful?" asked Anne-Sophie.<p>

"Yes and she looked like you and Tamaki," said Yuzuru, "Luckily."

"Hey she would have looked pretty if she wound up looking like Momma!" said Ichiko.

"That's true. I was more referring us to not look like me, "said Yuzuru.

"Oh you don't look that bad step-grandpa," said Ichiko.

"Oh thank you sweetheart," said Yuzuru.

* * *

><p>"To your new sister!" said Yuzuru as he held up his ice cream like a glass.<p>

"To the new sister," said the other four kids as they also held up their ice creams as well.

"Are you really happy about the baby step-grandpa?" asked Ichiko as they ate their ice cream.

"Most definitely," said Yuzuru, "Every baby is a blessing."

"Except for this one," said Sai pointing at Will.

"I was thinking the same about you, only I at least have the decency to not say it out loud," said Will. Sai sneered at him.

"I'm going to go wash my hands!" she said storming off.

When she came to the bathroom, she heard someone whispering, "Piss Sai over here."

"Huh?" said Sai looking off to the side where she saw Aphrodite standing near by, "What are you doing here Aphro?"

"I was here to find out about your mother's new baby. She did have it right? How is the little guy?" asked Aphrodite.

"She, it's a girl not a boy," said Sai.

"Oh is that so. Well how is the little girl?" asked Aphrodite.

"She's fine and so is Mom," said Sai.

"Great," said Aphrodite.

"So does this mean the fake marriage joke is over?" asked Sai.

"Well not yet. That's what I came to talk to you about. Your grandmother was thinking you could still try having fun with it. Just be creative," said Aphrodite.

"Really?" said Sai excitedly.

"Mmmhmm," said Aphrodite as she turned and walked away, "Give your mom my best. And that also goes for your grandmother."

As she walked out the door, she didn't realize that both Yuzuru and Ichiko had seen her.

"Kids hurry up and finish your ice cream. Then it's time to go home," said Yuzuru as he calmly stood up and headed towards the door. Outside he could see Aphrodite get into a car and drive off, only he couldn't see who was in the driver seat.

'This isn't good,' he thought.

* * *

><p>"Well did you get the idea into the small twerp's mind?" asked Dramione.<p>

"Watch it, that's my mistress's granddaughter," said Aphrodite, "You know I may have agreed to work with you, That doesn't mean I have to like you."

"Dido," said Dramione, "But did you?"

"Yes," said Aphrodite, "God knows this is a lot easier."

"Easier then what?" asked Dramione.

"Working with you," said Aphrodite.

"Anything else that easy?" asked Dramione.

"You tell me," said Aphrodite. Both didn't say anything for the rest of the drive.

* * *

><p>Ichiko walked into the bathroom in time to hear her sister giggling.<p>

"I can just imagine what kind of jokes I can make about the two of them," said Sai.

"Jokes?" said Ichiko. Sai jumped.

"You think spreading rumors about Momma and Dada Tama's marriage is just a joke!" said Ichiko.

"It was meant to be a joke," said Sai timidly.

"Well it's not! It's not a joke at all. It's far from a joke, especially now!" said Ichiko. "Momma and Dada Tama are happy together! They are trying their best to make it work especially considering how hard that mean woman Great-Grandma Shizue is with them! Stop spreading the rumors especially now with our new sister here now. You need to step up and really be a big sister now to her! That also means no more teasing Will or trying to get Genji to do the same things you do! You got it!"

Sai looked at her for a moment stunned.

'Have I been too much a of brat?' she thought.

The day her mother and the baby finally came home, she poked her head into her mother's room where she saw her mom and step-father fussing over the baby and acting like a regular couple.

"Have I been in the wrong this whole time?' she thought.

"Sai did you need something?" asked Haruhi when she noticed her little girl in the doorway.

"Uh no," said Sai.

"Did you want to come in and see your sister?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh sure," said Sai slowly walking into the room and over to her mother and sister.

"I think she likes you," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Sai, "Mom am I a brat?"

"What prompted that question?" asked Haruhi. Sai shrugged her shoulders.

"Am I?" she asked.

"You have your moments," said Haruhi. "Your brothers and sisters often have their moments though too, even Will and Kaito."

"Mom do you love Dad Tamaki?" asked Sai.

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"Do you think you would have married him if you hadn't been forced to?" asked Sai.

"Hmm that I don't know mainly just because of what's happen before with you know," said Haruhi. Sai nodded.

"Well then I hope you're happy," she said walking out. She walked to her room and picked out her phone.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to keep this joke up sweetheart? Don't you remember all this fun?" asked Yuzuha.<p>

"I do, but enough's enough," said Sai, "Sorry Gram."

"She gave up!" said Aphrodite.

"Yes it looks so," said Yuzuha.

"Oh man that means we'll have to go by his plan now!" said Aphrodite.

"Yes I know," said Yuzuha solemnly.

Dramione snickered and walked in. "Well I don't like brag. Wait a minute yes I do. I knew you ladies would see things my way."


	43. Chapter 43

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"And so it is my pleasure to introduce the future of Suoh, the granddaughter of my son, Aiko Suoh," said Shizue at Aiko's announcement party. Haruhi looked over at Yuzuru holding Aiko up with pride. He sure did look like a happy grandfather.

"Be careful holding her up like that Father!" said Tamaki.

"I'm holding her fine thank you," said Yuzuru.

"Well you might drop her if you hold her up that high!" said Tamaki.

"I'm not going to drop her," said Yuzuru.

"Well both you shut-up!" said Shizue, "You're ruining this special moment! Haruhi you take the baby!"

"Yes Ma'am," said Haruhi quickly taking her baby back. Aiko nuzzled next to her mother's warmth. She could feel someone coming up behind her and turned to see it was Anne-Sophie.

"She reminds me of the way Tamaki use to nuzzle next to me as a baby," she said with a smile.

"Did you want to hold her?" asked Haruhi offering her the baby.

"Oh of course," said Anne-Sophie as she gently took the baby in her arms. "I'm so happy to be a grandmother. You have no idea how thankful I am to you for providing me with her Haruhi. I don't think I could ever really thank you or make it up to you for causing you to be forced into marry my Tamaki."

"Its fine, really. I'm truly with Tamaki. Aiko's proof of that I think," said Haruhi.

"Yes, yes she is," said Anne-Sophie.

* * *

><p>"Will you look at this thing?" said Sai looking around at the massive party, "This has got to be the biggest one anyone of us have ever had, including yours Will."<p>

"Not surprising, considering that even if Father Tamaki does die there will be no one to try and replace Aiko as the heir to the Suoh Clan," said Will.

"What do you mean replace us?" asked Genji.

"Ichiko and Kaito were next in line to inherit their fathers' places as head of their families when they were born. But after their fathers died, their Uncles Yasuchika and Satoshi became next instead. Same goes with Sai and you. After your fathers died, their sister Ageha is now currently most likely to take over the Hitachiin clan before them. As for me while I am still my grandfather's immediate heir, any of my uncles or cousins could easily try to overthrow me since my father is dead as well. Aiko has no aunts and uncles so there's no one to try and take her place," said Will.

"Yes thank you Will," said Ichiko eating come cake.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound cruel," said Will.

"Well you did," said Sai.

"Sai, remember," whispered Ichiko. Sai nodded.

"Why do our daddies die?" asked Genji.

"That's just what God decided was going to happen," said Kaito.

"God's mean," said Genji.

"Yeah he is," said Sai.

"I think there's more to it then a mere God," said Will walking off.

"You're a very bright boy William," said his grandfather suddenly walking up to him.

"Hello Grandfather," said Will. He was feeling just a little bit cautious mainly since his mother had always warned him not to be alone with him.

"So how is your mother doing with her new child?" asked Yoshio.

"Okay, Father Tamaki is doing a lot for her. He's a very happy father," said Will.

"So was your father," muttered Yoshio.

"I can imagine," said Will.

"Will, Will Momma's looking for you!" Ichiko called out right before Kaito appeared next and grabbed Will's hand.

"Let's go," he said leading his younger brother away. Will had to smile at Kaito and Ichiko's rescue from his grandfather.

* * *

><p>"Sai, Genji here you are!" said Yuzuha running up to her two grandkids.<p>

"Hi Gram," they both said.

"So how are you two doing with the new baby in the house?" asked Yuzuha.

"She's loud and stinky!" said Genji.

"So were you as a baby," said Sai.

"I was?" asked Genji.

"Oh yeah," said Sai.

"So Sai played any good pranks lately?" asked Yuzuha.

"No, not really," said Sai.

"Oh that's too bad. I bet it's gotten really boring then," said Yuzuha.

"No, I have Genji to play with. He's lots of fun to play with," said Sai.

"Hmm if you say so. So you haven't said anything to add to the rumor that your parents' marriage is fake have you?" asked Yuzuha.

"No, why would I?" asked Sai.

"Hmm, just wondering," said Yuzuha before walking off.

"Does Gram not like Daddy Tamaki?" asked Genji.

"I don't know, maybe," said Sai.

* * *

><p>Yuzuha wonder around the party.<p>

"Why, why did she have to give up pulling a prank like that? Her father wouldn't have," she muttered.

"Well she did," said Yoshio walking over to her. "While I do admit your plan was a rather smarter way of going about especially consider who we're dealing with. But now it's time we did things my way. That is unless you're starting to think she's better of with Suoh rather then either one of your sons."

"Never, Hikaru and or Kaoru would have been far better for her then that blond haired idiot!" said Yuzuha.

"That blond haired idiot happens to be my son my good lady," said Yuzuru. Both Yuzuha and Yoshio looked at him.

"How are we enjoying the festivities?" asked Yuzuru.

"It's fine, I like to think Sai and Genji's were a bit nicer," said Yuzuha.

"Well William's reflected his superiority," said Yoshio.

"Yes all three reflected your grandchildren just perfectly," said Yuzuru, "In any case what kind of plans were you two talking about just now?"

"Hmm just something we've been putting some thought into," said Yuzuha.

"That involves my son?" asked Yuzuru.

"I don't know where you'd get that idea from Suoh," said Yuzuha.

"Oh I don't know. Something about what you said about the blond haired idiot. That sounds like my son I think," said Yuzuru.

"Hmm, maybe it would be better if you just keep your thoughts to yourself Suoh," said Yoshio before he walked off.

"Its true. It'd be better in the long run Suoh," said Yuzuha before walking off as well. Yuzuru watched them walk off shifting his eyes back and froth between the two of them.

'Maybe you right, maybe it would be smarter to keep my thoughts to myself, just so you don't interferer with them,' he thought.

* * *

><p>"Look who's wiped out from her party," said Haruhi as she rocked Aiko in her rocking chair. She looked up as she felt the temperature change from hot to cold and back again.<p>

"Tamaki stop fiddling with the temperature," she said.

"I just have to make sure its at the right temperature for Aiko," said Tamaki.

"You do this nearly all day every day since we've come home. I keep telling you Tadao and Yuu know what they're doing when they set the temperature. Just leave it," said Haruhi.

"All right," said Tamaki finally moving away. He then walked over to the crib.

"And stop messing around with the toys in the crib. They're fine the way are," said Haruhi.

"If you say so," said Tamaki.

"I do, and don't go messing with the closet, the dresser or the book shelves all right? I know you want the best for Aiko but you don't have to go overboard like this," said Haruhi.

"Overboard, you think I'm going overboard?" asked Tamaki.

"A little, a lot of parents do though so don't feel too bad. The only thing you should worry about is making sure she gets what she really needs, food, clean diapers and sleep all right?" said Haruhi, "Which is what I'm trying to do for her now."

"Oh I see, well no problem I will help keep her asleep," said Tamaki. Next thing Haruhi knew Tamaki was running out the door, and she could hear him knocking on several other doors.

"Everyone, everyone please be quite!" she could hear him shouting, "Aiko is trying to sleep!"

"She was," said Haruhi as she tried putting Aiko back to sleep having been awaken by her father's shouting.

"Dad Tamaki shut-up!" she suddenly heard Sai shouting, "Some of us are trying to sleep!" Haruhi giggled.

"That's your sister for you," she said with a smile.

Later that night, after Haruhi had truly gotten Aiko to sleep and had gone to her own bed, she found Tamaki all ready there pouting.

"Don't feel bad that Sai yelled at you," said Haruhi climbing into bed.

"I'm not, I'm upset that I'm not a good father," muttered Tamaki.

"Who said you're not?" asked Haruhi.

"I can do anything for her it seems," said Tamaki.

"No that's not true. You loving her is just what she needs most of all and I know you have a lot of love to give," said Haruhi giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Haruhi, if can I ask you something? If circumstances had been different between us. Like if you hadn't lost five husbands all ready and my grandmother didn't force you if I had ask you to marry me do you think you would have said yes?" asked Tamaki. Haruhi thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, I like to think so. No matter how it is we came together, I do like being with you Tamaki," said Haruhi. Tamaki perked up immediately and hugged Haruhi tight, causing her to fall over.

"Oh sorry," said Tamaki.

"Its ok," said Haruhi.

"Um Haruhi, as long as we're like this…," said Tamaki.

"Sure why not," said Haruhi as she leaned up and kissed him.

Later as she laid with Tamaki in their bed she thought about Tamaki and how happy she actually found herself being him anymore then when she was with the other five. Now all she had to worry about though was that dreaded day one year from now when their daughter would learn how to walk for the first time. The thought of what might happen almost made her want to cut off her baby's leg and feet. Luckily she wasn't that crazy, not yet.


	44. Chapter 44

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The year seem to just go on like any normal year. It was obvious Haruhi was right about Tamaki having a lot love to give and not just to his own daughter. He was there for all the kids. He was finally getting to really act like a father like he really wanted to. Haruhi was happy to see him happy. Plus he was really enjoying getting to work with her on the newest park. Will helped wit that too, even if Haruhi get telling him not to. Of course with Will's help it did seem to help get things moved along better just like his father. That was one of the reasons Haruhi didn't want Will helping. The way he worked reminded her and Tamaki too much of Kyoya.

None the less the family did their best to keep going.

Aiko fast became the center of attention among her brothers and sisters who always wanted to be around her playing with her. Of course the other babies had gotten the same attention. It just that Aiko had five siblings to fuss over her and she seem to love every minute of it.

* * *

><p>"Aiko look at the dolly. Look at the dolly Aiko," said Sai dangling a doll in front of her little sister.<p>

"Ah," said Aiko reaching for the doll.

"You like the dolly huh?" asked Sai.

"Sai, do you think that when I become a daddy I'll die?" asked Genji as he watched.

"Why do you ask that?" asked Sai.

"All of the others daddies died. So does this mean I will too?" asked Genji.

"I don't know, mainly since all of our daddies' daddies are still alive. I don't know why our daddies are always the ones that wind up dying but that doesn't mean you're going to die when you become a daddy," said Sai still playing with Aiko.

"Dal dal," said Aiko shaking the doll in her arms.

"Sai what will we do it Aiko's daddy dies? What will we tell her about him" asked Genji.

"The truth, he was stupid and fun to tease but loved her and us very much," said Sai.

"Sai do you think your daddy would have liked me?" asked Genji, "He and my daddy were brothers right?"

"Yes, and I like to think he would like you. I never knew him. I was baby too when he died. Everyone was a baby when their daddies died," said Sai.

"Aiko you better hurry and grow up so that way you daddy doesn't die," said Genji looking at her playing wit her doll.

"No it doesn't work like that. She has to learn to walk then he'll die," said Sai.

"So then lets not teach her to walk," said Genji.

"It doesn't work like that," said Sai, "She'll learn it's in her nature."

"Then can't we do something like break her legs or something?" asked Genji.

"Don't you dare!" said Haruhi running into the room and scooping Aiko up.

"I'm sorry Mommy," said Genji startled.

"Its ok, just don't think like that all right?" said Haruhi giving her son a kiss on the top of his head.

"Ok Mommy," said Genji with a smile.

"Why don't you two go outside and play," said Haruhi.

"Sure Mom," said Sai running out to the garden with Genji.

Haruhi looked down at her baby who just smiled up at her.

"I don't care what might happen. If it does it's not your fault. If something does happen that shouldn't be any excuse why you don't get to still have a somewhat normal life. I swear by it," she said hugging Aiko tight.

As time went on Haruhi did her best to keep her promise. Though by the time Aiko's birthday came up she was feeling extremely worried.

'Its only a matter of time,' she thought as Aiko got showered with too many birthday presents for anyone at any age.

'Its only a matter of time,' she thought when they served up Aiko's cake.

'Its only a matter of time,' she thought as everyone sang the birthday song.

'Its only a matter of time!" she thought when she put her daughter to sleep and walked to her own room.

"Haruhi is everything all right? You seemed agitated all during Aiko's party," said Tamaki, "Not that I blame you. I can't believe our little girl is a year old all ready!"

"Yeah, yeah that's it," said Haruhi. She suddenly felt Tamaki's arms around her and hold her close.

"Why do babies have to grow up!" Tamaki shouted.

"it's a part of life," said Haruhi deciding to let Tamaki hold her close. Before long though the two of them were feeling a lot more passionate towards each other which led to a whole lot more.

* * *

><p>A month later Anne-Sophie was happily playing with her granddaughter in her room.<p>

"Oh you are so cute Aiko. I can't wait to see what you'll look like all grown up," she said.

"Mother don't talk like that!" said Tamaki running into the room.

"Oh Rene, all babies learn to walk at some point," said Anne-Sophie looking at Aiko and helping her up. As if taking that as some sort of hint, Aiko let got her grandmother's hand and took a step.

Ichiko froze in the middle of eating her cake.

Kaito stopped in mid swing with his practice sword.

Sai and Genji both stopped drawing at the same moment.

Will paused in the middle of typing on his computer.

Haruhi's penciled broke by her pressing too hard on it.

"Haruhi, Aiko's walking!" Tamaki called out happily so loud everyone heard.

"No!" said Haruhi, "No, not again!"

"Haruhi, Haruhi did you hear?" asked Tamaki running into Haruhi's office, "Aiko's…"

Haruhi leaped at Tamaki and hugged him tight.

"Haruhi?"

"I'm not going to let you go! You hear me!" she shouted.

"Haruhi," said Tamaki, "What's…,"

"Madam, Madam is Master Tamaki's here?" asked Tadao running into the room.

"Yes, did you hear?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes Madam and we're all ready working on it. Master Tamaki please come with me!" said Tadao grabbing Tamaki by the shoulder and dragging him back to the master bedroom.

"What, what's going on?" asked Tamaki.

"Just something we're going to try to ensure you stay alive until tomorrow," said Tadao. Haruhi ran after them.

"I want to be locked up with him!" she said.

"Of course Madam," said Tadao as they came to the master room. There they found Yuu running around franticly gathering everything sharp or flammable.

"I think this room is as safe as it could be!" she said.

"Good work," said Tadao, "Now go help Mao."

"Yes sir!" said Yuu running out of the room, careful to avoid Tamaki with the objects in her hands.

"See you tomorrow Madam," said Tadao as he locked the door on Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Haruhi, what's going on?" asked Tamaki.

"Tadao and I made some plans to have you locked up the day Aiko learned how to walk until the next day. So what time is it, 7:20?" said Haruhi looking at her watch.

"Yes," said Tamaki.

"Okay so we have less then five hours before midnight. We'll just stay here until then. I have to make sure you stay alive until tomorrow all right!" said Haruhi.

"All right," said Tamaki, deciding it was best not to argue with his wife.

* * *

><p>"I've got all the sharp things from Mistress's bedroom," said Yuu running over to Mao who was frantically throwing in all of her kitchen knives and even forks into a safe. Yoka was also there with all of her pins and scissors from her showing room.<p>

"Good give them here. All these things are going to stay here in the safe until tomorrow after we're sure Master Tamaki has made it thought the night," said Mao after she got everything locked up.

"I got all of Master Kaito and Mistress Ichiko's swords locked up tight in their cases," said Andre walking up with a key.

"Good, give the key to Tadao along with the key to this safe," said Mao handing it to him.

"Not a problem," said Andre running off to Tadao and giving him the keys.

"Good and Hayao is making sure all the cars are up to date and working fine. We're going to be fine. I just hope something that happens we didn't think of," said Tadao.

"Tadao, do you really think that keeping Dada Tama locked up will keep him alive?" asked Ichiko.

"For right. We just have to get to midnight," said Tadao nervously.

"Okay," said Ichiko running back to find her brothers and sister.

"We're going to wait until midnight and if Dada Tama makes it we'll be good," she said. Her siblings all nodded.

"What do we do now then?" asked Sai.

"I don't know," said Ichiko.

"I have an idea," said Anne-Sophie as she walked into the room with Aiko, "Let's just stay here together out of trouble and pray Dad Tamaki makes it to midnight."

"All right," said the kids as they all got into a circle and held hands.

"God, if you can hear us. Or if our daddies can hear us, please look after Dada Tama tonight," prayed Ichiko.

"Amen," said her siblings, even Will.

Anne-Sophie sat in a chair holding Aiko and closing her eyes tight.

"Lord protect my son and his family tonight," she prayed.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi how much longer to we have?" asked Tamaki sleepy.<p>

"It's only 9:30 so about two and a half hours," said Haruhi before yawned.

"Would it be all right if I got some sleep?" asked Tamaki.

"I, I," sputtered Haruhi. She was a little bit afraid because she wasn't sure what would happen if they did fall asleep. Would Tamaki never wake up?

"I'll set the alarm for midnight how about?" said Tamaki.

"Okay," said Haruhi, "Tamaki I love you."

"I love you too Haruhi," said Tamaki giving her a quick kiss before both finally fell asleep.

A while later Haruhi woke up from the sound of the alarm.

She looked over at Tamaki who was still asleep.

"Tamaki, Tamaki?" she said as shook him, "Are you awake? Are you alive?"

Tamaki laughed. "Of course I am. See nothing to worry about." He said with a goofy grin.


	45. Chapter 45

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi smiled from ear to ear as she pulled Tamaki to him and kissed him passionately. Tamaki was a little bit shocked but soon got over it and started to kiss her back.

"Mistress, is everything all right?" asked Tadao from the other side of the door.

"Yes everything's great! Could I please be alone with my husband for a little while thought?" asked Haruhi.

"Your husband?" said Tadao.

"Yes me her husband," said Tamaki.

"I shall leave you be," said Tadao before walking off happily.

* * *

><p>"Well?" asked Yuu as Tadao came back to the kitchen where she and the rest of the staff were waiting.<p>

"He's still alive!" said Tadao happily.

Everyone all breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Yes, yes I know, I, oh!" he said out of surprise when he realized Yuu and Andre were kissing.

"Sorry we got caught up in the moment," said Yuu.

"Its ok, I suppose that in the spirit of the moment we should be allowed to express our happiness over Master Tamaki making it through the night and into the morning," said Tadao, "I'll go see the children and tell them the good news."

* * *

><p>"Yay!" the kids shouted when Tadao told them the good news.<p>

"Where is he?" asked Ichiko.

"He's currently with your mother," said Tadao.

"Well can we see him?" asked Sai.

"Uh no not at the moment," said Tadao.

"Why?" asked Genji.

"Don't worry you'll see him later when the sun comes up," said Tadao.

"Well what's going on?" asked Sai.

"Can't you figure it out?" asked Will.

Haruhi smiled brightly when she felt Tamaki's arms still around her when she woke up again. She looked over and saw that it was about 8 o'clock.

'This is great!' she thought happily looking up at Tamaki who was still sleeping. Suddenly he opened her eyes and smiled at her as well.

"Well I can safely say you really made my day," he said.

"Cute," said Haruhi as she sat up. She still couldn't believe that her husband was actually still alive!

"You're feeling ok right?" she asked.

"Yes Haruhi I'm fine," said Tamaki as he got out of bed. He walked over to the closet and started getting dress. When he walked out of the room he was immediately knocked to the ground.

"Tama, Tama, You're still alive!" shouted Ichiko happily hugging Tamaki tight.

"Yes, so I am," said Tamaki happily.

"Tono!" shouted Sai and Genji as they both pounced Tamaki.

"Oh Tono we're so happy you're still alive!" said Sai.

"He won't be much longer if they keep pouncing him like that," said Will as he Kaito, Anne-Sophie who was holding Aiko all watched.

"Will, aren't you just a little bit happy he's still alive?" asked Anne-Sophie.

"Yes of course I am," said Will, "I'm just saying."

"Kids get off your dad," said Haruhi walking out of the room all ready dressed.

"But we're happy, we're so very happy!" said Ichiko hugging Tamaki tighter.

"Yes, yes I am too," said Tamaki weakly.

"Come on, if you all get dressed we'll go out for breakfast to celebrate that Tamaki's still alive," said Haruhi.

"Yay!" shouted the three kids who were all on Tamaki. They all quickly got off him and ran back to their rooms.

I'm all ready dressed Mother," said Will, "And so is Kaito."

"Yes so I see," said Haruhi, "Well then that just means you can watch your sister while your grand-mere gets dressed." Before Will could protest Anne-Sophie put Aiko into his arms.

"I guess I can hold her for a little bit," said Will.

"Momma?" said Aiko.

"No I'm not your mother. I'm your brother," said Will.

"Momma!" said Aiko as she started to hug Will tight. Will moaned. Kaito smiled a little.

* * *

><p>The family wound up spending the whole day out on the town together. Haruhi couldn't believe how happy she was feeling all day as she and her family went to different places, stores, practically everywhere. Wherever someone said they wanted to go, no questions asked, no matter how ridicules it sounded. Which was by the time dinner time came around, Haruhi wasn't at all surprise that nearly all of her kids were all wiped out.<p>

"Well this has been a fun filled day huh?" said Anne-Sophie.

"Yeah," said Haruhi, "I hope we can have more like this."

"Oh I'm sure we will," said Tamaki hugging her tight.

"You know the night's still young. Why don't I take the kids home while you two go and enjoy some more adult time," said Anne-Sophie.

"Oh no we can't ask you to do that," said Haruhi.

"Ah, ah I insist," said Anne-Sophie.

"Come on Haruhi, we can go see a show or something," said Tamaki.

"All right," said Haruhi.

"Are you going off on your own?" asked Ichiko waking up. The other kids slowly opened their eyes too.

"Just for a little while," said Tamaki.

"Ok," said Ichiko.

"By," the kids all called out from the window as Tamaki and Haruhi headed down the street. Tamaki immediately put his arm around Haruhi.

"I was hoping we could have some time alone," he said, "I mean don't get me wrong I like getting to spend time with the kids but…,"

"I know," said Haruhi throwing her arm around his waist as well.

The two of them kept walking down the street together just enjoying the happy atmosphere.

* * *

><p>"W<strong>ait are you sure its them?" <strong>

"_Hell yeah. I say we go for it,"_

"**All right I guess,"**

"_You just remember your job and let me do mine,"_

* * *

><p>Haruhi went and rested her head on Tamaki's shoulder.<p>

"This is so peaceful," she said.

"Yay it is," said Tamaki.

Click

"Hey, hey you!" called out a gruff voice from an ally.

Haruhi and Tamaki both turned and saw gritty looking person with a hood over their head emerged ever so slightly out from the shadows holding a gun.

"Give me your purse!" the person ordered.

"What?" said Haruhi clutching her bag to her chest. She wasn't sure but the person trying to rob them looked familiar.

"I said give me the purse or else I blow your brains out!" said the person reaching and grabbing at the purse, causing the shoulder strap to tear and pulled it away from Haruhi.

"Hey give that back!" shouted Tamaki.

"Don't even think about it ass hole!" said the man pointing the gun at Tamaki.

"Tamaki don't! He has a gun!" said Haruhi trying to pull Tamaki back.

"Listen to your stupid broad!" said the man before running back into the dark ally.

"Hey come back here!" Tamaki shouted running after him.

"Tamaki no!" Haruhi shouted about to run after him, only to suddenly hear a loud, BANG!

Haruhi froze for a moment before she slowly continued her way into ally. There to her horror she saw found Tamaki laying on the ground!

"Tamaki!" she said weakly. He didn't move.

"Tamaki?" she called out as she neared him. As she did she suddenly thought she saw him move his chest and give off a moan.

"Oh thank…," she said started to say about to kneel down next to him only to suddenly feel a hand on her shoulder pull her back.

"No, no wait!" Haruhi shouted as the struggled to get free.

"Get back you shouldn't see your husband's dead body," said the person pulling her back.

"But he's not dead! He just moaned!" said Haruhi struggling to get free.

"It's still best to stay back in case the gunman was still around," said the stranger.

"but my husband's alive, he's alive I know it!" said Haruhi.

Suddenly she felt something prick her shoulder making her get drowsy. Right before her eyes closed she happen to noticed her watch and what time it was. It was 7:20 pm.

When Haruhi woke up she saw that she was in a hospital room.

"What, what happen?" she asked out loud.

Just then Yoshio walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I do own this hospital," he said.

"Ok well why am I here? Where's Tamaki?" asked Haruhi. Yoshio lowered his head.

"I'm sorry, he's dead," said Yoshio.

"What, no that's impossible!" said Haruhi, "He was alive when I saw him last. He moaned and breathed! I saw and heard it!"

"Well he may have been clinging on to life but now he's gone. I'm sorry," said Yoshio.

"No, no you're wrong! You're fucking wrong! He was alive! He was fucking alive back there in the ally!" shouted Haruhi.

Yoshio opened the door and called out, "Nurse." Nurse quckily came in and pricked Haruhi with a needle.

"He was alive!" Haruhi kept shouted as the started to feel herself fall asleep again, "He's alive!"


	46. Chapter 46

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"We have to sedate her at least six times. And each time she's waken up she's gone on and on about her husband still being alive," said Yoshio as he and Yuzuru stood in Haruhi's room who was again knocked out, "But as sad as it is he is dead."

"I see," said Yuzuru somberly.

"Suoh, you really do have my full condolences. I know what it's like to lose a son," said Yoshio.

"Yes," said Yuzuru, "Have they found anything on the shooter?"

"Not that I know of," said Yoshio.

"Well then did Haruhi manage to say anything about the gunman?" asked Yuzuru.

"No I'm afraid not. Like I said, anytime she wakes up she goes on about how he was still alive when she last saw him," said Yoshio.

"Well why didn't police talk at the scene of crime? She did see what happened right?" asked Yuzuru.

"No from what I heard she only heard the gun shot and then when she found her husband lying on the ground. She then passed out due to the shock of seeing her husband dead on the ground," said Yoshio.

"How did you know all that exactly?" asked Yuzuru.

"One of the other witnesses told the police that," said Yoshio.

"I want to talk to them too," said Yuzuru.

"No I afraid you can't," said Yoshio.

"Why not?" asked Yuzuru.

"The police are keeping the witness protected custody for the time being," said Yoshio.

"So you were allowed to talk to the other witness over _my _son's death but I can't?" asked Yuzuru.

"I'm sorry but I was just here in the hospital when they first talk to the witness," said Yoshio.

"I see," said Yuzuru.

"I'll make sure you get a chance to talk to the witness in time, but in the time I was hoping we could talk to you about Haruhi," said Yoshio.

"What about her?" asked Yuzuru.

"I'm starting to think that her losing six husbands has officially pushed over the edge," said Yoshio.

"What are you saying exactly?" asked Yuzuru.

"Well if you saw when she was awake, you'd understand better but the truth is I don't think she's all there anymore. Which is why I'm starting to think that it maybe best to have her committed," said Yoshio.

"Committed? You mean as in to a mental facility?" asked Yuzuru.

"Yes," said Yoshio.

"Surly you can't be serious," said Yuzuru.

"I'm afraid I am. This woman's clearly not all there anymore," said Yoshio.

"You think so?" asked Yuzuru.

"Well just to be on the safe side I will have a physiologist come in and evaluate her. But in either case I really do think she should be committed," said Yoshio.

"I see, and what about the children?" asked Yuzuru.

"Yes we do have that to consider. I guess in the fairness of things it might be best if they were to just be sent to their respective families. Ichiko can go to Haninozukas, Kaito to the Morinozukas, Sai and Genji can both go to Hitachiin, you of course can keep Aiko and I of course will take William," said Yoshio.

"Yes of course," said Yuzuru, "You seem to have everything worked out just fine don't you? I don't suppose I could have a moment with Haruhi once she wakes up again?"

"Of course," said Yoshio.

"Alone?" said Yuzuru.

"Alone, why would you want to talk to her alone? I'm family with her as well," said Yoshio.

"Granted she was married to your son, but I am the girl's most current father-in-law and the father of most recent father's death. I would like the chance to talk to her alone for a moment if that is all right," said Yuzuru.

"Very well," said Yoshio.

* * *

><p>When Haruhi opened her eyes, she saw Yuzuru sitting in the chair near her bed.<p>

"Hello dear," said Yuzuru.

"Did they say anything about Tamaki?" asked Haruhi as she sat up.

"Calm down Haruhi, just calm down," said Yuzuru.

"But Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"Is dead sadly," said Yuzuru looking down sad.

"I don't get it! How did he wind up dead? I saw him breath and heard him moan. Plus I didn't see any blood! How could he bed dead?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm not sure, but the matter of fact is he is dead," said Yuzuru.

"No!" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi do you remember anything about the incident?" asked Yuzuru.

"The gunman came out of an ally as we walked past and grabbed by purse. When he took off down the ally, Tamaki ran after him and then I heard a gun shot go off before I could stop him. When I finally did get caught up, I saw him lying on the ground. At first he looked dead but then he breathed and moaned. Then someone pulled me away and I, I don't know what happened. I somehow got knocked out," said Haruhi.

"You mean you didn't faint?" asked Yuzuru.

"I, I don't remember fainting," said Haruhi, "I don't think that was what happened."

"It's all right. Now about the person that pulled you away," said Yuzuru.

"I never saw the person's face, or the gunman's face, wait. Now that I think about it, I almost think the gunman may have actually been a woman," said Haruhi.

"A woman?" asked Yuzuru.

"I think, ugh, now can't remember really!" said Haruhi.

"That's all right," said Yuzuru, "But now I have something else to talk to you about. This is the sixth time you've lost a husband right?"

"God yes!" moaned Haruhi.

"Haruhi, no one could ever expect to go through what it was you went through," said Yuzuru, "which is why after talking to Yoshio…,"

"You were talking to Yoshio?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi don't get hysteric now but, he and I have been talking that maybe you should maybe consider getting you committed to a mental facility," said Yuzuru.

"WHAT?" shouted Haruhi.

"Haruhi don't give them an excuse to sedate you again," said Yuzuru.

"But what about my kids what will happen to them?" asked Haruhi, "I mean if I'm not around, there's nothing stopping Yoshio from swooping down and snatching Will up in his clutches!"

"Now calm down, I won't let that happen. But hear me out about getting psychiatric treatment. I really do think it would be for the best that I do this for your own good. You really could use the help," said Yuzuru.

"I don't want to go anywhere Yoshio owns!" said Haruhi.

"No I will find you a place," said Yuzuru.

"You really do think this is for the best?" asked Haruhi.

"I do," said Yuzuru.

"And my kids?" asked Haruhi.

"I will make sure Yoshio will not get Will no matter what," said Yuzuru.

"Um ok then," said Haruhi. Yuzuru nodded.

"I will go and make the arrangements for you and the kids," he said.

"All right," said Haruhi softly.

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not!" snapped Mr. Haninozuka slamming his fist down mad, "You are not locking Haruhi up!"<p>

"Agreed this is nonsense !" said Mrs. Morinozuka, "Granted she needs some help but to fully commit her? That is just utter bullshit!"

"Please dear try to be realistic!" said Anne-Sophie in between tears as Mrs. Haninozuka tried to comfort her.

"I am and this for the best to put her away from her us, her in-laws where she can go on without being bothered by any of us," said Yuzuru.

"But we…," said Mrs. Morinozuka, only to have her husband put his hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe he has something going here," he said, "Because I'm sure he means all in-laws, like say the two that aren't here at this meeting?"

"Yes," said Yuzuru.

"Oh," said the other adults.

"But what about the children? I mean I'm sure we can all take them, but would it be all right to separate them at the moment?" asked Mr. Haninozuka.

"Glad you brought that up. I can't help but think that maybe it would be best if they do stay together. Therefore with your permission would if be all right if my wife took all six with her back to France for a while? It maybe best if they're away from this place all together," said Yuzuru.

"Are you up to that?" Mrs. Haninozuka asked Anne-Sophie.

"Yes I am," said Anne-Sophie.

"What did the girl's father say?" asked Mrs. Morinozuka.

"He's more or less on board. I've offered him the chance to go with Anne back to France," said Yuzuru.

"Are you sure someone like say Ohtori isn't going to try and stop this?" asked Mr. Morinozuka.

"Let him try," said Yuzuru.

* * *

><p>"Get my lawyer on it now!" Yoshio shouted slamming the phone down, "Damn you Suoh, taking my grandson away from me!" Just then his office door burst open.<p>

"Ohtori, what's this I hear that about Haruhi being committed?" shouted Yuzuha storming into his room.

"Just that, she's going to be getting help for what's happen now," said Yoshio.

"But totally committed? That's crazy!" said Yuzuha.

"It's not only that. The Suohs are keeping custody of all our grandchildren and taking them all to France!" said Yoshio.

"That's fine with me! France is a good place for Sai and Genji to learn about fashion and I don't think the kids should be separated! Plus I can visit them at any time! Also Anne-Sophie's actually lived with the kids so they probably know her better then any of us! What I can't stand is Haruhi getting committed! That is not fair!" said Yuzuha.

"But its going to happen either way. But if it makes you feel better, I didn't pick the spot. Suoh did," said Yoshio.

"That does make me feel a little better, but I still don't like this! This is so unfair to her," said Yuzuha.

"Too late now," said Yoshio.

* * *

><p>"I always thought Tamaki was obnoxious, but the truth is he was an all around amazing man! There is no one in the world like him, kind, carrying, and able to find the beauty in everything in the world. I can only hope that we can learn from him and find the beauty in the world," said Haruhi at Tamaki's funeral. She gave the speech with a real heavy heart. After the funeral was over she was going to the psychiatric hospital for who knows how long. Before long it was all done and as Haruhi made her way outside, she saw the two men waiting to take her away.<p>

"Do you really have to go Mommy?" asked Genji.

"Yes honey I, I do," said Haruhi kneeling down and hugging him, "Do me a favor and make sure you keep Sai out of too much trouble all right?"

"Yes Mommy," said Genji. Then Will came in front of Haruhi.

"I really do think this for the best Mother. I'm actually kind of proud of you," he said.

"That's nice dear, but do remember this. You're still a kid, act like it. Keep trying that climbing wall no matter what you do all right?" said Haruhi hugging him.

"Yes Mother, I shall," said Will hugging his mother back.

"Thank you," said Haruhi. Then she stood up and moved over to Sai.

"Please behave and look after you little brothers and sister," she said hugging her daughter.

"Don't worry Mom I will. I promise," said Sai hugging her tight. "I'm sorry I was a brat so often."

"It's ok honey. You were just being you and neither me nor your father would want it any other way," said Haruhi. Sai hugged her extra harder before letting go. Then Haruhi moved over to Kaito.

"Kaito, you've always been my strongest and bravest. And I could always count on you to help look out for your brothers and sisters, even as an infant. Keep up the good work ok?" she said.

"I will Mom," he said.

"I am so proud of you sweetheart, but also like your brother Will, don't forget you're still a kid and act like from time to time all right?" said Haruhi.

"I shall Mom," said Kaito as he finally hugged his mother.

"Thank you," Haruhi whimpered before she saw Anne-Sophie with Aiko.

"I hope to see you again before you grow up too much," she said as she held her baby for one last time.

"I will make sure she will always know about you!" said Anne-Sophie doing her best not to cry.

"Thank you, thank you for everything!" said Haruhi. Then she saw her oldest.

"Ichiko," she said walking over to her daughter, "I could not have asked for a better daughter then you. You have been my rock during everything. I'm sorry you had to deal with this."

"Its ok Mom," said Ichiko.

"Please promise me you'll stay strong and eat a piece of cake each day for me all right?" said Haruhi. Ichiko threw her arms around her mother.

"I will always love you Momma," she said. Haruhi finally let her tears come as she hugged Ichiko tight.

"I will too all of you," she said right as she felt someone tugging at her elbow. She turned around and saw one of the doctors behind her.

"Lets go," he said.

"Ok," said Haruhi as she walked off with them. She turned and looked at her kids one more time before getting into the waiting car. She kept watching until they were out of sight. Then she looked ahead, hoping that whatever was coming it would leave to something better for her and her family.

* * *

><p>Detective Kazue was about to leave his office when someone walked in.<p>

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"You're the one that's been working on the different cases involving the deaths of husbands to Haruhi Fujioka correct?"

"Uh yes,"

"I want every file on all six's men's cases,"

"I'm afraid I can' allow that,"

"I have a court order allowing me to take the files,"

"Uh all right, but I don't know what you'll fine. I've gone over each one as best I can,"

"That's why intend to do it better,"

* * *

><p>Yuzuru walked into the secret conference room at the mansion where he found the team he was waiting for, along with his mother.<p>

"These are some of the best from around the world," she said.

"Good," said Yuzuru as he handed each a file, "I want you all to go over each of these files with a fine tooth comb, finding anything you can."

"What do you hope to find with whatever we find sir?" asked one of the people.

"I hope to find out what really happen to my son and those other men who's only crime was falling in love with a wonderful woman. Now let's get to work," said Yuzuru.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok now that's it. The last chapter keep watch for six time widow part 3<strong>


	47. Chapter 47

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTERFan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sexscenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of thepetition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-netPlease remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so thatwe know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough peopleparticipate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know ifyou're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we ifwe're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

If you don't want to see this story or other stories you love on this site go away then please join this movement on June 23rd

Sincerely DarkTracy AKA Tracey4t& The Goddess of Darkness


End file.
